Twilight Saga: Meteor Shower (A 'BREAKING DAWN' BATTLE!)
by USANAguy
Summary: (A 'Breaking Dawn' Battle!) In Breaking Dawn Chapters 37, and 38, Alice showed up with her witnesses and the Volturi left in peace. But what if Alice didn't get there in time? Here's what I think might/could have happened!
1. The Battle For The Olympic Peninsula

**Authors Note: This is my first fan fic. I'm not a very good writer, but I hope you all like this story. There are allot of scene changes, and the timing of them are not all in order, but is necessary for my story. Enjoy.**

Twilight Saga: Meteor Shower

Chapter 1: The Battle For The Olympic Peninsula

This is an alternate reality in chapter 38 of Breaking Dawn. Alice does not show up on time and the inevitable fight between the Cullen's allies and the Volturi ensues. All of the rules of the Twilight universe apply, Vampires can only be killed by ripping them apart and burning them, if they are not burned then they can be put back together. If a partnered vampire is killed their mate will immediately try to avenge them. Some of the lines of some characters has been changed.

The Cullen's Allies:

Carlisle,

Esme,

Edward,

Bella,

Rosalie,

Emmett,

Senna,

Zafrina,

Carmen,

Eleazar,

Garrett,

Kate,

Tanya,

Benjamin,

Tia,

Siobhan,

Liam,

Maggie,

Stefan,

Vladimir,

Charlotte,

Peter,

Mary,

Randal,

Jacob

Leah

Seth

Quil

Embry

Sam

Jared

Paul

Collin

Brady

**(for the sake of this fan-fic I am giving these nameless characters generic names)**

Younger new wolf 1 - Alexia

Younger new wolf 2 - Xander

Younger new wolf 3 - Avery

Younger new wolf 4 - Zaltar

Younger new wolf 5 - Max

Younger new wolf 6 - Lazarus

Younger new wolf 7 - Philip

Marcus

The Volturi:

Aro

Caius

Sulpicia

Athenodora

Jane

Alec

Chelsea

Felix

Demetri

Santiago

Afton

Renata

Heidi

Corin

**(for the sake of this fan-fic I am giving these nameless characters generic names)**

Volturi Guard member 1 - Amanda

Volturi Guard member 2 - Bill

Volturi Guard member 3 - Hogan

Volturi Guard member 4 - Nickademis

Volturi Guard member 5 - Robert

Volturi Guard member 6 - Susana

Volturi Guard member 7 - Landis

Volturi Guard member 8 - Walter

Volturi Guard member 9 - Jay

Volturi Guard member 10 - Emilias

Volturi Guard member 11 - Felger

Volturi Guard member 12 - Cyrus

Volturi Guard member 13 - Erica

Volturi Guard member 14 - Marvin

Volturi Guard member 15 - Josephine

Volturi Guard member 16 - Oroc

Volturi Guard member 17 - Aaron

**Third person point of view: **

Aro paced back towards the guard trying to presuaed his witnesses that attaking the Cullens was lawful.

Aro: "Preserving our secret has never been more imperative. Since the dawn of time humans have been our food source. We are gods, while they are insects. But they are not. Humans are our equals, they are intelligent, resourceful. The human's last war torn century has cause there science and technology to give birth to weapons of great power, bombs, tanks, missiles. These weapons can destroy us in spite of our strength and speed. There is only one way of life for vampires? Our existence must remain secret. Renesmee Cullen could expose us. We cannot hope to take them on and have us all survive. We will have to go through them to get to her. We will have to sacrifice some of our number to save the rest from exposure. Shall we leave and all go home to spare ourselves a fight today? Only to die at the hands of human weapons tomorrow!"

His logic seemed to make sense to some. None of the witnesses wanted to fight, but most were conflicted.

Makenna and Charles made a statement and left.

Aro: "We are outnumbered my dear ones. We can expect no outside help. Is the protection of the secret worth the loss of some of our number?"

The guard responded with a yes, and a mention of no fear.

Aro: "We have much to discuss brothers."

Caius: "Let us counsel."

Marcus: "Let us counsel."

Bella looked Renesmee in the eyes.

Bella: "Remember what I told you?"

Renesmee: "I love you."

Bella: "I love you too. More than my own life."

The wolves were prepared. They were ready for battle. They knew their enemy. They had a strategy. They worked it out beforehand.

**Flashback: Eliazar's Mission Briefing **

A few days earlier Eliazar had been invited into Emily Young's home under the supervision of the entire pack, and Eliazar had briefed the wolves of Sam's pack on the grounds of knowing your enemy when it came to fighting the Volturi.

He placed several photographs on the table. They were of Aro, Caius, and Marcus.

Eliazar: "OK, here is what we are up against. These are the ancients Aro, Caius, and Marcus, the leaders of the coven. They're over three thousand years old. Aro alone is the out spoken leader, the spokesperson but the other two usually follow his lead. He has a gift, he is a mind reader like Edward, but it's exponentially more powerful. Edward can only hear what you're thinking at that time on the surface of your mind. With Aro, one touch, he will know every thought and memory you ever had, but he needs physical contact to read your mind. Edward can read your mind from a distance."

The wolves listened attentively, knowing all this was valuable information.

Eliazar: "Marcus is also gifted. He can see relationships. All he has to do is look at two or more people and he knows who your leader is how strong your relationship is, etc. Caius is not gifted. He is extremely arrogant. Love's his justice. And love to perform punishment himself. He will vote against Renesmee, there will be no convincing him. Marcus is not like the other two. He is more reasonable and the most fair. He will hear our side and vote in favor of Renesmee. Aro will be the swing vote, he could go either way. But assuming diplomacy will not go well, here is your opponent."

He set two more photographs on the table.

Eliazar: "First rule of battle. Know your priority targets. Jane and Alec. The Volturi's primary offence. Vampire gifts like you have never seen. Alec can completely anesthetize every one of us at the same time. He'll make most of the guard unnecessary. He alone will give the Volturi all the advantage. He will be the number one priority target. So here is how the battle is it going to be going; we kill Alec, we even the odds, plain and simple to understand."

There was a murmuring of smiles and nods among the pack.

Eliazar: "Jane will be the number two priority target, she can cause a person to feel great pain simply by looking at them, the person will be in so much as agony they will not be able to concentrate on anything but just lying on the ground and writhing, however, unlike Alec she has a weakness, she can only burn the one object of her focus."

Embry: "So if she's being attacked by multiple targets then we can take her down as a pack."

Eliazar: "That's right."

More smiles and nods as the pack looked at each other.

Eliazar showed them another picture.

Eliazar: "Renata, Aro's personal bodyguard, she's a shield like Bella. The way her gift works is, if one of you were to run at her then there would be a confusing aura around her, you would suddenly find yourself diverted, you would not hit any solid physical invisible force field like in a sci-fi movie, but you would simply go in a different direction and then have a vague and confused memory of why you wanted to go in the other direction to begin with. She's a protector but not a fighter. During the battle she will not be a priority target."

Paul: "So how do we kill her then?"

Eliazar: "We will cross that bridge when we come to it. During the battle, she will be one of the last to die."

Eliazar then show them another picture.

Eliazar: "Felix, he has no gift, however he is the physically strongest vampire in the world, though I think he is as strong as you Sam, I think he and Emmett are tied for first place. When it comes to the guard members fighting hand to hand combat, he will be on the front line, he will be a priority target but don't forget Alec is the number one priority target though you may have to go through Felix in order to get to him."

He showed them another picture.

Eliazar: "Santiago. Like Felix and Emmett, he is physically stronger than the average vampire but not quite as strong as them, he's a good fighter, he will stand beside Felix, he will be on the front line."

He showed them another picture.

Eliazar: "Demetri. He is not physically stronger like Felix and Emmett, or even Santiago, but he is a good fighter like Jasper or Edward, but his primary function though, is too find people. Basically all he has to do is see you or someone who has seen you, and he can follow you to the ends of the earth, and he will always be able to find you. You can run but you can't hide from him."

He put another picture on the table.

Embry: "Wow, she's hot!"

Seth: "Yeah, she is hot. I wouldn't mind imprinting on her."

Jacob: "Grow up Seth!"

Eliazar: "Heidi. Her gift is getting people to follow her, she has an extremely powerful allure, she's trained in combat but she's not the best fighter nor strongest, she'll be amongst the fighters but she will not be on the front line. She will not be a priority target. And then there's Chelsea she has a gift similar to Jasper; she can strengthen the bonds of the people around her. It's not full-out mind-control but she can tie someone to someone else emotionally or break the emotional tie of someone. Your bond together as a pack would be too strong to break. In battle, her job will be to turn her enemies against each other. We think Bella's shield will be able to protect us from it but we can't be sure.

Paul: "Well then, she'll be sorry that she crossed our paths because she'll never turn us against each other."

Eliazar smiled.

Eliazar: "I don't think she'll be able to turn a vegetarian vampire against their allies either, because abstaining from human blood gives a vampire a significantly stronger a bond that is too strong for her to break. She's about as old as the ancients, so in that time, she has had more than a little battle training, she's a good fighter but she'd be too valuable to Aro to lose, most likely she'll stand closer to the wives."

Brady: "Who are the wives?"

Eliazar: "I guess I should tell you."

He showed them two more pictures.

Eliazar: "Sulpicia and Athenodora. Athenodora is Caius's wife, and Sulpicia is Aro's wife. They're both very protective of them, they will not be involved in the fight, and several of the physically stronger members of the guard will be standing near them, they will not be priority targets, nor will be there guards. Another one of the wives guards is Corin. Corin has the ability to create a narcotic affect that triggers euphoria. Though she is a good fighter, her primary job is to keep the wives happy with their prison like life. She will be too valuable for Aro to lose for if Corin is lost, her gift is highly addictive and the wives will undergo severe withdrawal symptoms for centuries, she will not be involved in the flight."

He showed them another picture.

Eliazar: "Afton. He is Chelsea's mate. He has the ability to make himself invisible, though one with good sight and focus can still see him; he is a good fighter but not a priority target. And that's all that I know of."

Quil: "What, just fifteen? This is going to be easy."

Eliazar: "Umm, no, there will be significantly more than fifteen. These are some of the permanent guard. The other Guard members come and go, I don't know how many there will be exactly. Apparently Alice didn't give us a figure before she left, and we haven't heard from her since, all she said is that they were coming with the entire guard."

Sam: "Can you give us approximate figure?"

Eliazar: "Between 25 and 40."

Quil: "But we should be able to handle them right? I mean we fought 18 young vampires 6 months ago and didn't take a single casualty."

Seth: "Except Jacob's ribcage, and only because Leah was trying to be a hero and prove she, the smallest wolf in the pack, could take on a newborn all by herself."

Leah: "OH, FOR CRYING OUT LOUD YOU'RE NEVER GOING TO LET ME HEAR THE END OF THAT, ARE YOU!"

Quil: "As I was saying, we should be able to handle the guard, and the young vampires had several times the strength of Emmett."

Eliazar: "Yes, but that was different, those young vampires weren't fighting, looking for a challenging opponent for a desire to win, they were just hunting, driven by thirst, and they fought like children. Physically stronger yes, but it's a vampires fighting skill that matters, or a sort of gift that might have an offensive ability. In battle, the Volturi will be focused and controlled, they will not be driven by thirst, they won't be hunting, and they will not fight like children."

Leah: "Why are newborns stronger anyway? What gives them superior strength compared to older vampires?"

Eliazar: "Well, a vampire has the choice to drink either human blood or animal blood. When we drink animal blood, we become strong. But when we drink human blood, we become stronger, though only fractionally. Newborn vampires have their own human blood from before their transformation lingering in the vampire flesh of their bodies, strengthening them significantly, their bodies using it up gradually over the first nine to thirteen months. You shouldn't have even had to fight them six months ago. Me and my family should have come to the Cullen's aid when Carlisle called us. We refused to come."

Collin: "Why?"

Eliazar: "We…tried to…trade our help…for the Cullen's permission…to kill all of you."

There were shocks and angry mutters from everyone in the room.

Seth: "What quarrel did you have with us?"

Eliazar: "The black haired vampire, Laurent. You killed him nine months ago."

Sam: "What about him?"

Eliazar: "He was Irina's mate."

Seth: "Ohhh! Our legends say you vampires get really ticked off when we kill your mate."

Jacob: "It probably contributed to her going to the Volturi when she saw Nessie. Probably thought having the Volturi on her side was the only means of vengeance."

Quil: "But the Volturi, they will be physically weaker than the young Vampires we fought?"

Eliazar: "But they will be as strong as any vampire, and I'm sure you take it seriously that that is plenty strong. Don't get overconfident."

Sam: "We're not overconfident. We're just not afraid, there's a difference."

Then one of the newer younger wolves who was more scientific with strategic games spoke up.

Avery: "What can we expect the Volturi to expect from us?"

Eliazar: "That depends. What do the Volturi know about you?"

Sam: "Well, when the contingent of the guard that came to visit us in the spring, we left the area before they arrived, we think Aro would have seen Jacob in Alice's mind as well as in Irena's mind but other than that he would have no idea how many wolves there are. Bella and Alice never said...but before Aro read Alice's mind, Bella might have told Alice that there are only five of us. And Aro would never have seen us in the mind of a nomad because all of our tribe's legends say that no blood drinker that passes through our land lives to tell about it."

Jared: "Then we might take them by surprise."

There was nodding and smiling and murmuring among the wolves.

Eliazar: "Aro knows that Alice would see them coming, so we can expect them to expect us to expect them. I don't think he will be surprised that we will have amassed an army against him, because with Demetri, he knows that we know we can't run, though he will just use our acting in self defense as another excuse against us. Not that they need an excuse, the fact that they believe that we have an immortal child is all the excuse they need."

Phillip: "Okay, I feel like I should know this, I think I caught a glimpse of it in Sam's mind. But there is no mention of them in our legends. What exactly is an immortal child?"

Eliazar: "An immortal child is a vampire. You could say they were a sort of fad that went around the vampire community about a thousand years ago. Vampires would bite human children and keep them as…sort of pets."

All of the wolves had looks of horror and disgust on their faces. A few of them gagged in their throats.

Leah: "Oh my god! I think I'm going to throw up!"

Eliazar: "Yes. The act is horrific."

Seth: "Then why did they do it?"

Eliazar: "Because, if you had seen them you would understand. In fact, I think you do understand. Just think of Renesmee. They were very beautiful, it was impossible not to love them after you saw them. Their creators worshipped them like gods."

Emily: "So what was so bad about them?"

Eliazar: "Unlike Renesmee they did not age or grow, unlike Renesmee their minds were trapped in the state of development that they were changed at and could not be tamed, unlike Renesmee they could not keep the secret, a childlike tantrum would be as devastating as a natural disaster. When they were hungry, they did not hunt, they simply fed, without any consideration or restraint. They served no good or practical purpose. They were a menace against nature and a liability. They are true, dangerous, scary monsters right out of horror movies…need I go on."

Sam: "So that's why the Volturi are coming."

Eliazar: "Anyone who creates or protects an immortal child is to be beheaded and burned. Anyway, the Volturi's battle strategy. Their primary targets will probably be Carlisle and Edward; Carlisle because he'd be the leader, and Edward because with his gift of mind reading in Battle he will be able to predict his opponents every move before they make it. Aro is not just coming to punish, he's coming to acquire talented vampires for his collection. First he will want to get Alice to join the guard. According to Edward he wants Bella to join the guard as well because her gift was so strong while she was still human. He'll also want Edward to join. But Edward and Bella will only be his secondary-priority acquisition, he will settle for just Alice if nothing else. As far as me know, Aro does not know of Benjamin or Zafrina, but they will be a target of acquisition when they arrive. Of course that depends on how affective Chelsea's gift works, and also the effectiveness of Bella's shield. What will be your battle strategy during the battle?"

Sam: "Six months ago we had ten wolves but we didn't fight the newborns with all ten. Seven was enough. So we left the three youngest behind to guard the reservation. If what you say is true that the Volturi are as formidable as you claim, then I don't think it would be wise to leave anyone behind, I will need all 17 wolves to bring down the collective might of the entire pack on the Volturi. But I still think that the younger ones should be out of the direct line of fire. So we will break in to two groups. The nine oldest wolves will fight on the front line. While the eight youngest, will stand behind us as backup."

Avery: "So what kind of gifts do we have on our side?"

Eliazar: "Well, we will have Zafrina, who should be able to blind any member of the guard that she is looking at, then there will be Benjamin, he is fully telekinetic."

Quil: "What does telekinetic mean?"

Eliazar: "He can move solid objects with his mind. Then there will be Kate, she possesses the same gift as Jane only she needs physical contact to make people feel pain. She should be able to take down any member of the guard that comes in contact with her, with ease. As for the other members of the guard, I myself will be able to identify any unknown gifts that they might have."

Collin: "What about that Irish chick?"

Jacob: "Which one?"

Collin: "Both of them?"

Eliazar: "Maggie has the ability to know whether or not someone is telling her the truth or lying. That will be useless in battle. Siobhan, well...her gift is more subtle. It seems that if she wants something badly enough then it will...just sort of...come to pass, so to speak."

Avery: "I watch a lot of science fiction; are you saying that Siobhan has the ability to reach out in to the space time continuum and manipulate the future to suit her wishes."

Eliazar stood there with a look of confusion on his face.

Eliazar: "Thaaat's...one way of putting it. But...it works a little differently than that. She is about as strong as Felix or Emmett though."

Seth: "And as beautiful as Rosalie."

Eliazar: "But it doesn't matter anyway. The Irish coven will not be fighting. They are just here to witness."

Xander: "What about those two creepy vampires with the onion-translucent skin?"

Eliazar: "The Romanian Emperors, they were the leaders of the vampire community prior to the Volturi taking power fifteen-hundred years ago; in human legend, they, Stephan and Vladimir, are the original Dracula. They are pure evil, and not to be trusted, though I might just be prejudice against them myself. They actually value honor over all things."

Max: "Than why are they here, than?"

Eliazar: "Because the enemy of the enemy is your friend; they don't care about Nessie, but they committed to the fight against the Volturi, if they fell they can win. It's an alliance of convenience; we need them. I think that's a briefing for you. So I'll be going. Any more questions?"

Sam: "Not that we can think of just now."

Eliazar: "Alright talk later."

**End Flashback**

In the baseball clearing, after Jane, Alec, and Chelsea tried to incapacitate the Cullen's and turn their allies against each other, the Ancients turned towards them.

Aro: "Just to be clear, there needs to be no violence here, it would be awful waste for anyone here to die."

Edward: "Those words seem out of place Aro, for if you won't let us all leave in peace, and allow my daughter to live, how can there be anything but violence."

Aro was still determined to collect his new acquisitions. The only thing that he could do kill all the wolves and the Cullen's allies and then put the gifted vampires back together after the battle and hope to somehow still convert them.

Aro: "There are some of you that I am hoping might help us against injustice, help us protect the secret. There are many of you that we would be honored to have in our little family. Edward, Kate, Zafrina, Bella, Benjamin."

Benjamin: "We will never join you are Aro."

Aro: "That is unfortunate."

Aro was prepared to steal the gifted vampires after the battle and figure something out later.

Aro: "Let us vote then."

Caius: "The child is an unknown quantity, it cannot be allowed to exist, it must be destroyed, along with all those protect it."

Marcus took pity on the Cullen's. He looked at Renesmee and imagined he was still with Didyme, he imagined that they have a child together though that would be impossible for vampires. He wished, he longed, thinking of a peaceful, happy life of romantic love, what was stripped away from him by some unknown vampire; his wife stolen from the night, her trail, evidence of her body all covered up, no way to determine who it was. He vowed vengeance. 3000 years he's lived in a state of loneliness, agony, and misery. The grief of the death of his wife caused him a great deal of anger and dissatisfaction over the fact that his wife's killer was never found. He envied Bella and Edward. With the power of his gift he could see how strong their relationship was and that it was worth fighting for in their place. He felt no enmity against the Cullen's, no law was broken, nor did he believe they would break the law. He even thought of Garret's little speech. He wondered if abstaining from human blood would allow him to ease the pain if his grief? For the Cullen's peaceful life of sacrifice intrigued him.

Marcus: "I see no immediate danger in the child. We can re-evaluate in a few years, let us leave in peace."

It seemed that he would have to be the majority vote. Aro thought. What to do? He did not want to risk the life of any of his guard, especially his gifted ones like Alec and Jane the jewels of his collection which were actually in danger this time because of Bella. But that just made Bella all the more valuable. But he had to acquire the gifts he came for? He wished Alice was here. If he just attacked, his witnesses would spread the word that the Volturi committed a massacre and injustice. If he just walked away everyone would know he was scared and he would lose face. He had only one choice. Stick to his argument that Renesmee was dangerous, he had no fear of difficult choices, he thought. 'I killed my own sister. I can risk my good reputation.'

Edward: "Marcus."

Marcus was taken aback by being addressed by Edward.

Edward: "I think you will want to know something."

Marcus: "Yes?"

Edward: "Aro just admitted it inside his head; he killed his sister Didyme so that he wouldn't lose you as a valuable gift among his guard."

Maggie: "He speaks the truth Marcus."

Marcus looked at Aro in surprise.

Aro: "He's lying, brother."

Marcus looked back at Edward questioningly.

Edward: "Why would I lie to you about this Marcus?"

Caius: "No doubt a pathetic attempt to turn us against each other!"

Aro: "Marcus, you and I have been brothers for 3300 years. Who are you going to trust, our enemies who are so desperate to save their own skin that they resort to pitiful transparent lies, or the family that loves you?"

Marcus was stumped. He was actually torn between the two? Aro had been his brother for an eternity, the Volturi had been his family, they have loved him and he had loved them and it was so far-fetched that he would kill his own sister that he loved so much that he granted her immortality...or...wait. No, he only changed her because he hoped supernatural vampire gifts such as his own ran in the family, but when her gift proved useless, she served no purpose to him. Then they were so in love that they were so happy they wanted to leave the coven. Aro would have lost him to his uselessly gifted sister for nothing. Aro had everything to lose and nothing to gain by Didyme and Marcus running off. And he knew Maggie can't lie; her gift prevents it, doesn't allow it.

And then he knew Edward spoke the truth. Aro had lied to him. Made a fool out of him for three millennia. Aro looked at Marcus with a look of desperation.

Aro: "Brother!"

At vampire speed, so fast Renata didn't have time to react, Marcus kicked Aro in the head. Fortunately Aro's head did not sever from the neck. Instead he went flying about 40 feet he landed on the ground only briefly and got up at vampire speed. He looked at Marcus with absolute shock. Marcus then ran over to Edward and stood right in front of him facing him, with his hands up in surrender then turned his back to Edward and faced the guard.

Marcus: "You played me like a fool Aro, for 3000 years. You were never my brother. You never loved me, the whole time I was just a valuable piece to your collection. A means to increase your power. You never cared about justice! I was never your equal!"

Aro tried pleading with Marcus.

Aro: "Brother please!"

Marcus: "You were never my brother. I am going to try to do something that no vampire has ever done, I'm going to try to get over my wife; I have been miserable for 3000 years and I've had enough. After seeing the way to Cullen's live I have a new appreciation for life. I'm going to see if I can fall in love again after I avenge Didyme. Witnesses, I formally renounce the Volturi,"

He yanked off the necklace he wore bearing the Volturi crest.

Marcus: "and I vow to protect Renesmee Cullen from the likes of you!" He directed the last part of his sentence at Aro.

Aro then showed the utmost anger as he looked right at Edward.

Aro: "YOU LOST ME MY BROTHER!"

Edward: "You did that to yourself."

Bella: "Aro, I would like to say something."

Aro: "Yes, my dear?"

Bella: "You should grow up!"

Aro was shocked at Bella's suggestion to him. He was not a child.

Bella: "Since a fight is unavoidable, I just thought that I would say that you are nothing more than a spoiled little child who is whining and complaining because he's not getting his way. I never wanted James, Victoria, or Laurent to die; I've always considered myself a humanitarian for vampires, pardon the contradiction, but to me you are an abomination, you don't deserve to live, you and your guard are without honor, and I'm going to take evil, dark, sadistic pleasure in WATCHING YOU DIE!

Stephan: "Well said Bella."

Bella patted Jacob on his side.

Bell: "Run Jacob, run as fast as you can, as far as you can. Take care of my daughter. If we win the battle, we'll come and find you. Love you Renesmee!"

Jacob Black ran at werewolf speed towards the trees, Renesmee looking back towards her family with tears in her eyes. Not knowing whether they would die in a few minutes time or come and find her. But for now at least she has her Jacob.

Aro thought of all his excuses, the idea of adding all these gifts to the guard, Edward converting Marcus away from him, and that he just was so angry for all their deliberate defiance for making a fool out of him.

In a calm voice.

Aro: "My dear ones."

Jane: "Yes master." Speaking for them all.

Aro: "Rip off their heads. All of them. And bring me the pieces, unburned."

The blitz began. The sixteen wolves howled in unison; a Quileute version of a war cry. Everyone from both sides ran at each other at lightning fast speed. The eight oldest wolves ran forward on the front line. The eight youngest wolves followed one second later as back up.

Aro: "Spread out my dear ones and attack the amazon Zafrina from behind and the sides she will blind you but only in her line of sight. Jane, Alec if you get inside Bella's shield your powers will work. Santiago, bring me Renesmee Cullen, alive. Kill the wolf."

* * *

Peter and Charlotte ran into the woods, not wanting a fight.

* * *

Mary made a bee line for Aro, disregarding all the guard members. At vampire speed she dodged around this guard member and that one. One tried to intercept her but she fell flat to the ground slid in the snow with her momentum to get under his arm, she flipped back up and was back on her feet, another tried to intercept her, she knocked him out of the way and he went flying, another guard member tried to intercept her, she knocked him out of the way also and he went flying and she got in behind the Volturi's line and outside of Bella shield and was a split second from grabbing Aro's neck when, she was on fire and fell to the ground, every nerve in her body protested in unendurable agony. Through the pain she looked up to see she was on her back at Aro's feet beside Jane who was smiling with pleasure. Aro gave a signal, first pointing to Renata and then to Mary, and looking scared with the battle so close to her master, Renata took hold of either side of Mary's head and with a screeching metal sound, took Mary's head off.

* * *

At the very same time, the Irish coven was not going to fight, but Maggie couldn't help it, she was tired of Aro's lies. She sprang forward to join the front line but was met by Aaron. Though Maggie was brave she was not the best fighter, she tried anticipating Aaron's moves but Aaron was quite strong, fast and formidable with skill. Maggie threw a punch at Aaron's face, Aaron dodged, zipped to the side and got her from behind. Within the few seconds it took for Siobhan and Liam to follow behind Maggie, Aaron had already ripped Maggie's head off. Siobhan and Liam screamed in rage. Liam was a soldier when he was human and a good fighter but in his rage he did not focus properly with his skill, and Aaron ducked behind him in Liam's recklessness and got a firm hold on Liam's neck and with a screeching metal sound Liam went down. Aaron was not so lucky now, taking out both Maggie and Liam was too much a distraction which allowed Siobhan to get hold of him and it was less than a second with uncontrolled rage that with a screeching metal sound Aaron's own head came off.

* * *

Edward ran straight for Demetri, knowing that if anyone wanted to escape, Demetri had to be stopped. There was no fire to burn him, this was agreed upon beforehand so that the Volturi would not use their own fire against them, this way they could put the Allies back together after the battle as long as none of the pieces are burned. Demetri was heading straight for Bella but Edward wouldn't let Demetri get past, for Edward knew exactly what Demetri was thinking. Edward went to give Demetri a headlock but what Edward did was a little obvious. Demetri avoided the headlock and tried to grab Edward's arm but spun out of the way and this move went back and forth. Demetri was more trained but his mind always gave him away, neither could get the upper hand. To Edward it felt like fighting Jasper. This went on for a while, neither one was able to get the upper hand. Edward fainted three times, first to the right, then to the left, and back to the right again, and Demetri was good but he couldn't quite keep up. Edward got his left arm around Demetri's shoulders and his right arm around Demetri's forehead and he brush his teeth to Demetri's neck and quickly broke the skin, the tiny fissure in Demetri's neck was all the leverage that Edward needed. With a sound of screeching of metal he brought Demetri's head off. He would have preferred to take off his arms and legs and rip the torso in half all for good measure, but there was no time, they had decided this beforehand, they would kill their enemies later, just incapacitate them and move on to the next.

* * *

Felix followed Aro's instructions, he circled around to getting behind Zafrina. Bella was no threat to him but he needed to incapacitate her, so that Jane and Alec could get to everyone else, but he was met half way by Emmett and Rosalie, but rather than try and fight them or take their heads off, he knocks them aside and he almost got to Zafrina but he was intercepted by Paul and Leah, but Felix was always confident with his strength and fighting skills and he had no fear of the giant wolves. Leah's teeth went for his right arm, Paul's teeth went for his neck. Their move was swift and fast and skilled, but Felix was better, at vampire speed he turned sideways and slipped between the two wolves and his hands brushed the sides of their heads for one one-hundredth of a second with the sound of two loud 'CRACKS' and when Felix passed by, both wolves were on the ground with their necks in unnatural positions.

Felix was about to reach Zafrina when Emmett caught him from behind. Rosalie tried to rip his arm off but Felix was impossibly fast and slipped out of both Rosalie and Emmett grasp, kicked Emmett in the gut and sent him flying and with a screeching metal sound took Rosalie's arm off followed by her head. Emmett's gloating smile of confidence disappeared and was replaced by pure rage. It seemed as though Emmett's rage super focused his reaction time and matched Felix move for move. He blocked every one of Felix's karate chops, punches, and kicks. Felix moved at what appeared to be faster than normal vampire speed but Emmett had never been faster in his life. Felix managed to get his hands around Emmett's head and flung him up high in the air without letting go and slammed him down on the ground. Felix had expected the body to separate from the neck but somehow Emmett was still in one piece, Felix taken by surprise by this for a brief moment, Emmett managed to get free at vampire speed and grab Felix's neck and slammed him into the snow. Felix wrestled his way free and both were on their feet again. They danced at blinding speed from side to side for a while. For a spit second Emmett feigned an amateur mistake but remained in full control and it allowed Felix to think that he was getting the upper hand, Felix fell for it. Felix went one way by mistake, Emmett went the other on purpose, and managed to get onto Felix's back, wrapped his legs around Felix's torso binding his arms to his sides and pulled up on his neck and chin. There was a tiny, long, slow grinding metal sound and as Felix was choked off of air. Felix smiled.

Felix: "Emmett Cullen…most challenging fight ever!"

Emmett smiled at the compliment from his rival in vampire strength but never forgot his vengeance. With all of Emmett's strength, the top half of Felix's neck slowly peeled off of the bottom and separated. Felix's torso fell to the ground and Emmett tossed the head aside.

* * *

Vladimir went for Alec flanked by Sam, Stephan, and Philip. Alec was blinded by Zafrina while they were covered by Bella's shield. Josephine leaped across the field straight for Bella, but was intercepted by Zafrina. And Alec got his sight back. Alec followed Aro's instructions and dived under Bella's shield. The colorless, transparent mist covered the four of them and they all went blind, deaf, and numb. Bella focused on Alec, pulling the shield in tighter to get Alec on the outside. But Sam, Vladimir, Stephen and Philip were also outside. She tried to reshape the shield but they were moving around too fast. And in the confusion Alec ripped off Stephen's head and then Philip's.

* * *

Tia lost her head to Afton.

* * *

Zafrina was still wrestling with a blind Josephine.

* * *

Jane started burning Kate after Mary was taken out and then Embry.

* * *

Marcus was wrestling with Emilias.

* * *

Chelsea used her gift on Randal and Eliazar. They were briefly in a state of confusion and they started fighting with each other. Eliazar being full of animal blood didn't feel the effects of Chelsea's power as strongly but Randal's bond for Eliazar was turned against him significantly. Eliazar was a good fighter but he held back not wanting to hurt his own ally, until Randal ripped off Eliazar's head. Carmen retaliated against Randal and under Chelsea's influence Carmen soon ripped off Randal's head.

* * *

Carlisle and Esme were tag teaming Amanda and she was more than holding her own against the both of them.

* * *

Benjamin had been blowing powerful gusts of wind and levitating large boulders at guard members but when he saw Tia go down, he abandoned his post and went after Afton. He summoned up a thousand pounds of snow and solidified it into a giant ice crystal and condensed its internal pressure, but it didn't work, Afton broke free. Benjamin leapt on top of Afton when Afton disappeared and Benjamin had gone out of Bella's shield. Jane turned away from Kate and Embry and targeted Benjamin. Benjamin fell to the ground writhing in agony just in time for an invisible Afton to rip his head off. Caius took Embry's head in his hands but Embry got up quickly growling he tried to bite Caius but he move out of the way. It was a fast dance, they shuffled this way and that. Caius was scared after his very, very narrow win over a werewolf 2200 years earlier. He didn't know anything about these savage, daytime, mutant, version werewolves that should not exist. Embry bared his teeth and growled and snarled with anger at this filthy reeking bloodsucker. It was bad enough when they just passed through their land casually, but he had officially declared himself king of the earth and waltzed into Quileute land and threatened to kill his whole family. Well, the Quileute's will send the Volturi a message that they are not welcome here, and drive them from Quileute land, and strike fear into them so strong they'll be too scared to come within 900 miles of this place...Embry thought 'hmm, that speech would have done wonders for Caius's ego if he could have heard me.' Embry leapt forward and got his teeth into Caius's neck but before he could rip the head off he felt Jane's burning power. He fell to the ground right as Caius got his hands around Embry's neck and unceremoniously quickly broke it.

* * *

Bella was horrified. Looking around at all her family and friends who were dying or already dead 'I'm supposed to be our defense.' Bella thought. But it's not working. This was turning into a blood bath, (minus the blood). Jane, Alec, and Chelsea. Chelsea was turning the Cullen's allies against each other. Jane was making quick work of Mary, Kate, Benjamin, and Embry. Alec was also taking on multiple targets. The inside of the shield was supposed to be shaping around the Cullen's allies but it's harder to stretch out too far. Alec and Jane kept getting inside her shield. Their allies kept moving out. For humans in a war this would be called a fire fight, all guns blazing, nothing ever goes exactly according to plan, there is no control. If only the outside of the shield could just be between Jane, Alec, and Chelsea and everyone...else... 'That's it!' Bella thought. 'I've been trying to shape the inside of my shield around our allies but I need to do the opposite.' Bella focused on Jane, Alec Chelsea. She flexed the outside of the shield to wrap around and form a thin skin over the outside the bodies of Jane, Alec, and Chelsea. As the outside of the shield wrapped around Alec, he then saw his mist collapse in on himself and extinguish and dissipate completely. Sam got his sight back and the feeling in his legs and body returned, he leapt at Alec. Alec tried to dodge but was too slow. Sam got his teeth around Alec's head and tore it off.

* * *

Hogan, Robert, and Walter, were wrestling with Alexia, Collin, and Avery.

* * *

When Jane realised she couldn't burn Kate anymore she panicked. Kate recovered quickly and ran at Jane and grabbed her by the neck. Jane spasmed with electric shock.

Caius: "Kill her!"

Aro, Caius, Renata, Corin, and Chelsea each grabbed a limb on Kate's body and jumped back with electric shock.

Caius: "Grit your teeth, bare the pain and kill her!"

They all grabbed her again and they all felt the shock and pain, but through the pain they pulled as Kate pulled Jane's shoulder down and her chin up. With the sound of screeching metal, Jane's head came off. Less than one tenth of a second later, Kate's arms legs and head all came off.

* * *

Heidi was dancing with Seth.

* * *

Senna and Marvin were fighting.

* * *

Garrett and Oroc we're fighting.

* * *

Erica and Tanya we're fighting.

* * *

Cyrus and Quil we're fighting.

* * *

Felger and Jared were fighting.

* * *

Jay and Brady were fighting.

* * *

Landis and Xander, Max were fighting.

* * *

Susanna and Zoltar, and Lazarus were fighting.

* * *

Though Carlisle, Esme, and Amanda were all moving at vampire speed, Amanda was fighting major kung fu style. She managed to slip in under both their guard and got hold of either side of Esme's head with both feet and Carlisle's head with her hands and with a sound of screeching metal took both their heads off at once. And then she ran in Bella's direction.

* * *

**That was the first five minutes of the battle**

* * *

Caius left the safety of the circle of Renata, Corin, and Chelsea, and the two large guards of the wives, Bill, and Nicodemis, after the beheading of Jane and Alec and headed into the fray. He grabbed Seth while he was fighting with Heidi and broke his neck. He intercepted Senna while she was fighting Marvin. She saw Caius coming with the side of her eye. She quickly kicked Marvin in the gut and he went flying she spun around and blocked Caius's first blow, then his second and third. They fought toe to toe for eleven seconds until he got past her guard and tripped her from behind knocking her legs out from under her and at vampire speed grabbed her neck before she hit the ground and slammed her to the ground himself. He stuck his boot between her neck and chin, reached down and took hold of her body and ripped her torso from her head at the neck. Then he walked straight at Bella.

* * *

Amanda was intercepted by Vladimir after Carlisle, Esme, and Alec were taken out. He was a little peeved that Sam got Alec rather than himself, but he was honorable enough to know they were allies and that it was a team effort. Amanda fought hard for three seconds before Vladimir got under her guard and took her head off.

* * *

Jacob was running at one-hundred and thirty miles an hour, trying to get Nessie as far away from those Italian killers as possible. He was silently mourning for the minds of his pack brothers and sisters he could no longer hear. He watched the battle through the eyes of his brothers and it was not going well; they weren't losing, but they weren't winning either, the strength and skill of the two sides was too evenly matched; one side will win but there was no way to determine who it will be. Santiago was hot on their trail, and was gaining on them. His nose was locked on to Jacob and Renesmee's scent, and it was impossible to lose because together it was particularly strong and distinct. He saw them now. He pushed his legs stronger and harder. The half human vampire child looked back over her shoulder just as he was about to grab the werewolf's tail and rip it off.

Renesmee: "Jacob watch out!"

Jacob reacted at lightning fast speed. He rolled to the side and Santiago missed his tail and hit him in the sides instead. He went to the ground and Renesmee fell off. Jacob stood face to face with the vampire. He was huge, almost as big as Emmett. But Santiago's size was nothing on Jacob's. Santiago had never personally seen any of the Children of the Moon. Caius always found one from time to time but only took Felix and Jane. He was under the mistaken impression that the Children of the Moon resembled human sized apes with minds that were nothing more than enraged animals; this savage monster was the size of a car, and seemed to resemble a real wolf, and it seemed to be focused and controlled. Santiago had never lost a fight before, he was always the best fighter and the strongest, but right now he was scared. It was a strange sensation, fear, his judgement was confused, he was questioning his plan...actually he had no plan. He knew he could catch the wolf and kill it, and how hard could it be? He had not thought this through. This creature might be equivalent strength to vampires or twice that for all he knew. He was on assignment from Aro and he had never failed a mission Aro sent him on before. Aro was counting on him. Kill the wolf and bring the girl. Aro would not have sent him on a task he didn't think he could do. Or maybe Aro didn't consider how hard it would be to kill the wolf.

Jacob growled and snarled as he bared his teeth, expressing his deep desire to kill the vampire that dared threaten the object of his imprinting.

Santiago zipped in quickly and back out. Just before he zips back he throws a hard punch at the side Jacobs face. Jacobs face was knocked to the side and he let out a small puppy yelp. Santiago flexed his fingers and fretted with the pain in his knuckles, Jacob's skull appeared not broken. To Santiago, punching Jacobs face felt like punching a 2 foot thick armored plate of solid titanium. Jacob just got enraged even further. But Jacob thought this fight was to even and he couldn't beat this guy, then he would have failed to protect Nessie. But no. He wasn't afraid. He could take this leech. He lunged forward and went straight to the guy's neck. Santiago dodged to the side at vampire speed, Jacob countered and lunged at him again. Santiago got his arms around Jacob's neck. Jacob got his paws on Santiago chest and they both wrestled. Jacob kept on trying to bite Santiago but never able to get his teeth to make contact.

Renesmee thought she could distract Santiago. But how? The Quiliute legend of the third wife! It was worth a try. She pulled back the sleeve of her jacket and bit down, sinking her teeth into her steel hard arm. Ouch! That hurt. Curious sensation. She had felt the vampire thirst before, but it was not quite the burning fire in the throat as it is for a pure vampire, but other than that, in her three and a half months she had never felt pain before. Mmm, her own blood actually tasted rather good. Better not make a habit of that. But Santiago was not distracted by the smell of her blood. She examined her bite wound on her arm and saw the broken skin, and the wound closed up in a few short seconds. Hmm, curious? Carlisle and the rest of the family never wanted to risk testing the strength of her skin, but now it seems vampire hybrids heal almost as fast as werewolves. But she needed to distract Santiago somehow. Renesmee thought. 'A quick sharp pain? Well, my teeth broke my own skin. Maybe they'll break his.' She leapt onto Santiago's back at vampire hybrid speed and bit into his neck, and with all her strength in her jaw and neck, she tore out a chunk of vampire flesh with her teeth.

Santiago: "ARRRGH!"

And Santiago was distracted enough that he let go of Jacob. And not a wolf's growl, but with a super loud deafening lions roar, Jacob wrapped his jaws around the vampires head. Renesmee let go of Santiago's back before Jacob's teeth could hurt her. And with a sound of screeching metal, ripped his head off. Jacob knelt close to the ground and poked Renesmee in the face with his nose and let out a quiet puppy moan and then gestured to her arm, no longer any wound, just a few streams of blood dripping down her arm. Renesmee touched Jacob nose and told him telepathically that she was alright, and that she heals as fast as him, and that she wanted all the credit for that kill, and that she wanted to go back to help fight. Jacob first rumbled a wolf laugh at the first part, and then shook his head for the second part. They'd come this far and survived this long. She got on his back and they rode off.

* * *

After Edward finished with Demetri he went for Afton who had just finished with Benjamin. Afton knew what to expect with Edward's mind reading in battle, so he threw everything into his speed and skill. He and Edward went toe to toe with each other for several minutes.

* * *

After six minutes of fighting with Cyrus, Quil managed to get under his guard and tear off his head.

* * *

Felger and Jared wrestled with madness. Jared couldn't get his teeth past Felger's guard. Felger couldn't take to the offence without losing a limb to the savage, stinking, animal. But he grew tired of this and decided to take a chance. He lunged forward and bit into the werewolf's neck. Hmm. It didn't taste bad, but nothing on human blood. Thought it was bearable, Felger couldn't fathom how the Cullen's put up with it for very long. Jared felt the venom burn through his veins. He let out a loud puppy moan and Felger released him and dropped him to the ground and left him for dead, Jared's only injury being a poisoned bite.

* * *

Tanya had gone for Caius from the start, but was intercepted by Erica. This was not completely unexpected, for she knew she would need to get through the guard to get to Caius. Tanya tried to kill her quickly, but not an easy thing to do, Erica was feisty. It was a close fight but in the end Erica got her hands on Tanya's neck and took it off.

* * *

Garret and Oroc danced with each other for the first six minutes of the battle, each one trying to get under the others guard. Then by mere luck Garret got hold of Oroc's arm and with a sound of screeching metal ripped it off. Oroc screamed in pain and Garret ripped his head off a second later.

* * *

Marcus finished his fight with Emilias and tore his head off and went right for Caius. He grabbed Caius by the neck and squeezed with all his might holding him near the ground on his knees. Caius fought to get free but he couldn't move or get out of Marcus's grip. In desperation he decided to beg.

Caius: "Brother, please!"

Marcus: "You knew?"

Caius: "No, I didn't! Whatever Aro's conspiracy was? I was not in on it! Dydime was my sister to! I was devastated when she died, you have to believe me!"

Marcus looked at him questioningly. But then it occurred to Marcus, it would have served no good to Caius to kill Didyme and plot and scheme to get him to stay.

Marcus: "I believe you. You have never betrayed me, and for that I still call you brother, and for that I will not kill you myself. But I cannot condone your actions here today."

Marcus tossed Caius in the direction of Emmett and Carmen.

Marcus: "He's all yours."

Emmett grabed hold of him. Caius fought to get free but Emmett was too strong for him.

Caius: "NO! YOU CAN'T DO THIS TO ME! I AM YOUR KING! I AM A GOD!"

Emmett: "You came here to kill my wife. You came here to kill my niece. You came here to kill my whole family. You already killed my cousin. And you call it the burden of justice. Well then, l graciously relieve you of your burden. You know, I don't know if vampires have souls or not, but, when you get to hell, tell them I sent you! Cousin, will you do the honors?"

Carmen then walked up to Caius with a look of gloating pleasure and satisfaction on her face.

Caius: "YOU WILL PAY FOR THIS WITH YOUR LIVES!"

Carmen then took hold of Caius by the head and twisted his head around until it started to give.

Caius: "NOOOOOOOO!"

And with a sound of screeching of metal his head broke off.

Athenodora: "No!"

Athenodora left the protection of the guards surrounding her and ran at vampire speed. When she reached Emmett and she fought like a child with no skill for about one tenth of a second. Emmett grabbed hold of her and held her still. He felt no enmity towards the wives, but he understood her vengeance but had no time to take prisoners, so he mercifully broke her head off.

* * *

Landis was being double teamed by Xander and Max but even the two smaller, weaker wolves combined were little match for the five-hundred year old woman. She managed to out maneuver Max and get her arms around his body and crush his rib cage. He let out a loud puppy bark of pain, and Xander growled and leapt at Landis, but she dodged out of the way kicking him in the side shattering his ribcage also.

* * *

In the next few seconds, several fights resolved in quick succession. Zoltar and Lazarus ripped off the arms and legs of Susana.

Robert killed Collin.

Vladimir ripped off the head of Amanda.

Avery ripped off the head of Walter.

Jay knocked out Brady and left him for dead.

Siobhan ripped off the head of Marvin.

Right after Sam ripped off the head of Alec, and Caius had broken the neck of Seth, and Marcus had grabbed hold of Caius, Sam then got a hold of Heidi's head from behind with his teeth and tore it off.

Hogan knocked out Alexia and left her for dead.

After Vladimir took off Amanda's head, he ran in Aro's direction.

* * *

After Aro saw his brother's head come off he left the safety of the surrounding guard and walked into the fray followed closely by Renata.

Vladimir was intercepted by Erika and Felger who had just finished with Tanya and Jared. Vladimir knocked them both aside and they went flying. He was just about to reach Aro when he stepped outside of Bella's shield and Renata then used her gift. Vladimir's feet then took him in a different direction at the last second, and after he turned away he paused in confusion and disorientation. Aro grabbed his neck from behind and with a sound of screeching metal took his head off.

* * *

Garret ran in Aro's direction after he finished with Oroc because he saw his beloved Katie in six or seven pieces. When he reached Aro though, he fell the same fate as Vladimir, he became confused and disoriented and veered away from Aro under Renata's power, and Aro grabbed him from behind and ripped his head off.

* * *

Zafrina and Josephine were still fighting. Josephine was still blind but it didn't matter, she didn't need her eyes, she had her ears locked on to Zafrina's every move. It seemed that Josephine's intent was not to try and beat Zafrina, but to just deliberately aim for a stalemate so as to keep her busy and tied up so she couldn't blind the rest of the guard.

* * *

Bella was watching Edward fight Afton while she kept her shield blocking Chelsea. She stayed out of the line of fire just as Edward wanted. But the blood lust in her just got stronger for every ally that died. After she saw Landis severely injure Xander and Max but they weren't dead, Landis was about to finish them off when Bella had enough. She ran at vampire speed and at Landis's back, and Landis was just about to break Max's neck when she was caught around the head by Bella, and Bella sank her teeth into Landis's neck and tore out a chunk of vampire flesh with her teeth. Landis screamed in pain, and Bella flipped over top Landis with her feet high in the air while not letting go of Landis's neck, and when she landed she flipped Landis over her own head by the neck with tremendous force and with a screeching metal sound Landis's head came clean off. She tossed the head aside and looked at the wolves. As long as their hearts beat they would heal and there was nothing to do for them anyway, it had been decided beforehand, 'during the battle, cut your losses and focus on your allies that are still at full strength and still fighting'. She ran in Edward's direction.

Bella: "Edward, hold him steady!"

Edward lunged forward and wrapped his arms around Afton. That allowed Afton to put both hands on either side of Edwards head and was about to rip it off, when Edward bent Afton over, pointing him in Bella's direction. Bella lifted her arm up high and brought it down on Afton's head and it came off at the neck.

Chelsea: "No!"

Chelsea abandoned her post and went straight for Bella and Edward. Bella and Edward stood and faced her without fear. Chelsea was a good fighter but she had completely underestimated the combined might of a mind reading fighter and an angry mom newborn. Bella was not as strong as she was on her first day but was at least as strong as Emmett. Chelsea concentrated and unleashed the full power of her gift to turn Edward and Bella against each other. Bella felt it and childishly dropped her shield and smiled evilly at Chelsea just to prove it wouldn't work anyway. Edward felt the effects of the power but it didn't work on him. She reached them and they both backed out of the way and in less than a second tore her arms, legs and head off.

* * *

**That was the first ten minutes of the battle**

* * *

Emmett ran at Hogan. Hogan tried to fight but he was feeble against the strongest vampire on earth, and Emmett ripped off his arms and then his head. He then went for Aro and met Robert on the way and made short work of him as he was in pieces on the ground a moment later.

* * *

Sam went for Bill, Nickademis, and Corin, followed closely by Zaltar, Lazarus, Avery, and Quil.

* * *

Marcus wrestles with Jay.

* * *

Felger rips off the head of Carmen.

* * *

Siobhan rips off the head of Erica.

* * *

Zafrina still couldn't get under the guard of Josephine.

* * *

Emmett is about to reach Aro when he feels Renata's power and veers away, giving Aro the opening to grab Emmett and Aro is just about to take Emmett's head off.

Bella: "No!"

Bella ran at vampire speed right at Aro and collides with him knocking him to the ground. Renata tried to use her shield on Bella but it didn't work; Bella's shield negated Renata's without even trying. Bella put her knees against the top of Aro's shoulders, one hand on the back of his neck and the other under his chin and pulled up with all her might. A hairline crack appeared on Aro's neck and a slight grinding sound as the strength of Aro's neck began to give.

Sulpicia: "No!"

Aro's wife acted just as Athenodora did, she left the three guards that were now being attacked by wolves and ran at Bella at vampire speed and knocked her off of Aro's back and the momentum sent them sailing thirty yards.

* * *

Sam was punched in the face and kicked in the side by Nickademis but the car sized alpha wolf twice his strength got past his guard and tore his head off.

* * *

Siobhan intercepted Felger and they started fighting.

* * *

Emmett and Edward got between Renata and Aro. Aro started to fight with Edward. Emmett tried to fight with Renata but couldn't get near her. So he planted his feet right where they were; Renata's power only makes you go in a different direction. Renata was scared for her master, she was supposed to protect him, she didn't know what to do. Her power doesn't work on Bella and the others seemed to be overcoming it in different ways.

* * *

Sulpicia tried to fight but didn't know how. Bella had no time for this. With the superior strength of the newborn, she pried Sulpicia's hands off of her and head-butted Sulpicia in the head again and again. And cracks began to appear in their stone skin as though they each had taken sledge hammers to the foreheads, the cracks began to heal fast though. Bella threw Sulpicia off of her and leapt on top, and wasted no time in grabbing shoulder with one hand and chin with the other.

Aro looked on in horror as he watched the talented Isabella, the one who's powers showed so much promise as a human, the one with the power to neutralize Jane and Alec, who was destined to be the new jewel of his collection rip off the head off his wife. After 3000 years of imprisonment for her own safety, and turning her into a drug addict, all the guards, all the protection...and this was her fate.

* * *

Siobhan got under Felger's guard, got her hands on his head and with a sound of screeching of metal tore his head off.

* * *

After Sam finished with Nickademis he moved on to Bill who was busy fending off Quil and Avery. He got Bill from behind and without delay tore his head off.

* * *

Aro kicked Edward aside and went straight for Bella.

Bella saw Emmett's dilemma and projected and wrapped the outside of her shield around Renata. Emmett felt Renata's power lift and he took her head off quickly. He turned around just in time to see Edward go flying and Aro running for Bella. Aro was taken by surprise when he suddenly went blind.

* * *

Zafrina was getting very impatient with this as she fought the blind Josephine.

Kachiri: "I'm coming sister!"

Zafrina and Senna's third member of their coven appeared from out of the trees and took Josephine's head off. Right behind Kachiri was Alice, Jasper, and two others. One of the others was a vampire while the second was what appeared to be a human man with light brown skin and his body gave off almost as much heat as a werewolf. Zafrina quickly turned in Aro's direction and blinded him.

* * *

All five of the remaining wolves attacked Corin from all sides while she fell to her knees and flailed her hands over her head screaming like a little girl and the wolves mercilessly, massacred her, ripping every bodypart to shreds.

* * *

Bella gave Aro a high jump kick right in the chest. Edward kicked him in the back. Siobhan punched him in the face. Emmett punched him in the face. Jasper and Alice joined in and even the wolves got in close.

Bella: "Alice! You're back!"

Alice: "Sorry we would have been here sooner but it took me longer than I'd anticipated to find my witnesses. Let's beat up Aro."

It seemed that instead of ripping him apart like everyone else, they all seemed to want a piece of him in beating him to death in an angry mob! Though a vampire can't die from beating. It was just Aro and Jay left now, what was the point to go on? Jay was about to be ripped apart by Marcus, Zafrina, and Kachiri. Aro's stone skin was covered in stone cracks and fissures. 'And we are better than this.' Bella thought.

Bella: "EVERYBODY STOP! STOP! STOP! STOP!"

Everyone looked at her as she screamed for attention.

She gestured to Aro and Jay.

Bella: "They've had enough! It's over. We've won."

Siobhan: "What about Aro? Are we going to kill him or what?"

Bella thought, what should be fair.

Bella: "We must set an example to Aro and for the rest of the vampire community about how justice should be done. He must stand trial! The people will make their case against him and he must have someone represent him and make his case, and then he will die. In the meantime, hold him. If he tries to escape, then you can rip his head off."

Emmett and Jasper held on to him so he couldn't move. The five remaining wolves were joined by Seth, who's spinal cord had been healing in the last few minutes, all let out an ear deafening howl identical to the war cry at the start of the battle, only this one indicated the battle had been won.

(Keep reading for Chapter 2: The Aftermath)

**Authors Note: Hope you liked it. Please Review. I love constructive criticism.**


	2. The Aftermath

**Authors Note: I would like to thank all of my readers for reading, as well as those of you who sent me reviews.**

Chapter 2: The Aftermath

Bella: "Seth, tell Jacob to come back. And that we've won."

The wolves rushed into the forest to find their clothes. They came back in human form.

Sam: "Jacob's on this way back."

Marcus: "What about Santiago?"

Seth: "You mean the big strong leech that went after Nessie? Oh, he got his butt kicked! Not unexpected, Jake's our strongest and best fighter."

Marcus: "I wasn't sure. Santiago's our best fighter."

Avery: "I thought Felix was your best fighter?"

Marcus: "He was our physically strongest. Santiago was simply our most competent, never lost a single fight, never lost in a sparring match in training in the tower of Volterra, never failed a single mission."

Sam: "Shall I tell Jacob to burn him on his way back?"

Marcus: "No. If he could just bring the pieces I would appreciate it."

Edward: "Let's put everyone back together."

Jay: "I want to help."

Everyone looked at him with suspicion.

Jay: "You can trust me."

Edward: "Let him go. He's sincere."

Kachiri and Zafrina released him. At the same time many of Aro's witnesses who had hid behind the trees had come out and were astonished. The Volturi had been defeated. All of the wolves that were not dead were getting back on their feet.

Edward: "Jasper, Alice, I see we have some guests."

Nahuel: "I am Nahuel."

The man turned to Bella.

Nahuel: "I am half human, half vampire."

Bella: "Like my daughter?"

Nahuel: "Yes, but you are only her adopted mother right?"

Bella: "No, I carried her and gave birth."

Nahuel: "But, how are you alive?"

Bella: "Edward took a very large syringe and injected a massive dose of vampire venom directly into my heart."

Nahuel raised his eyebrow in amused curiosity, thought for a moment, then raised his other eyebrow in agreement of the logic.

Nahuel: "Well, that'll work."

Bella: "When were you born?"

Nahuel: "Two months ago I had my one-hundred and fifty-ninth birthday!"

Bella: "But..."

Edward: "Bella love! We have all the time in the world."

Jasper: "We will debrief back at the house. Work needs to be done."

They started putting their allies back together. Siobhan put Maggie and Liam back together, though the point of separation of the limb and stump would re-seal with a steel strong hold, they would forever have a scar at the point of separation, but it was a small price to pay for not being burned. Marcus put Stefan and Vladimir back together. They took turns watching Aro while Emmett put Rosalie back together, Rosalie fretted over the scars, but Emmett was supportive and told her it was ok and that all that mattered was that she was ok. Edward and Bella put Carlisle and Esme back to together. Kachiri and Zafrina put Senna back together. The Cullen's put the Denali's back together. Team effort, everyone followed, Benjamin and Tia. Mary and Randal. The wolves were another matter. Jared's blood was flowing with venom.

Carlisle: "The primary artery in the neck has been punctured. He's bleeding to death. Sam, is the venom going to kill him?"

Sam: "Our legends say that any time one of our wolf ancestors was bitten by a blood drinker their physical wounds would temporarily stop healing. I don't think any wolf has ever died of a single bite though. It usually took multiple bites with multiple injuries for the wolf to die."

Carlisle: "Well, we can't suck the venom out like we did Bella. The venom has already gotten into his heart. You said temporarily?"

Sam: "Yes. According to our legends, the wolf's healing ability would come back after a few hours to a few days and they would make a full recovery. I don't know how that works? I think we either sweat it out or there's something in our blood that will neutralize the venom after a time."

Carlisle: "It's possible. But I'm still concerned about this bite wound, it's bleeding too heavily if I could get him to phase back to human form I could stitch it up or use a very strong antiseptic."

Marcus: "Perhaps Jay can help."

Carlisle: "What can Jay do?"

Marcus: "Jay has the ability to heal others."

Carlisle was curious at the idea of the medical applications of such a power.

Marcus summoned Jay over.

Sam and some of the other wolves were skeptical but they trusted Carlisle. Marcus they were still unsure of but they allowed it.

Jay: "When I was a human I was a doctor. I was working as a surgeon at a local hospital in the city of Florence. I was never a very good doctor, at lease I never considered myself feel very competent, I barely got through medical school with the minimum passing mark, but interestingly, every single one of my patient's that I worked on seemed to make a full recovery no matter what their condition was. I couldn't explain it. It was almost supernatural. But I never believed in the supernatural and at the time the idea drove me mad. I had to test it, a real hard test. I broke my oath as doctor to 'do no harm' and risked my medical licence on it just to see if it would work, so I deliberately botched a major surgery on a terminally ill patient that I was operating on...and he lived. He more than just lived, he made a full recovery. Then one day I was sent to a town that was nearby to Volterra. There had been some kind of accident. It turned out that there was a newborn vampire that had been abandoned by its creator. When I arrived in the town to assist the paramedics, I had gone into a back alley where I found a victim with what looked like a bite wound on his neck. He was dead. Then before I could do anything I felt the cutting in my own neck and fire burning through me, turned out that the newborn had just gorged himself and when he bit me and started drinking he couldn't quite finish."

Carlisle: "Change by accident."

Jay: "Yes. A contingent of the guard showed up, caught the newborn, ripped him apart and burned him. Then found me. Aro was there, he took me back to Volterra. Alec anesthetized me for the entire transformation so I didn't feel a thing. When the transformation was complete they explained everything to me, they told me what I was, and what I had become. Aro told me that he took pity on me, but at the time the guard was short a few members, he saw that I was a little muscular so he thought I could act as a backing up for Felix and Santiago. Heidi came in with a small feast and as I was the thirsty newborn he allowed me to gorge myself. I have always had a healthy respect for the law; he told me the dangers if humans knew what I was and the dangers that other vampires could expose us. It was a good life in a tower Volterra. Then one day I was walking in the streets of the city and I came across a boy who had been robbed and beaten. He was near death. I placed my hands on him not sure what to do. I could have taken him to the hospital, and I thought about doing something to make him better, when suddenly this bright white light appears in the palms of my hands as I was touching him, his bruises disappeared, his wounds closed up, his broken bones mended, and he got up healthy and full of stamina and energy."

Carlisle was astounded at the story. He had heard of, and seen some supernatural things but it was almost unbelievable. He looked at Maggie for confirmation.

Maggie: "He speaks the truth."

Jay: "I can repair the tissue in and around the bite and close the wound but there's nothing I can do about the venom. It will be up to him to sweat it out or neutralize it or whatever it is you wolves do."

Sam: "If you can heal all of my pack brothers I will grant you amnesty."

Jay held his hand over the bite wound on Jared's neck. A bright white light shined out of Jay's hand, the wound was then closed and Jared got up, though still weak.

Max and Xander's wounds were no different from Jacob's six months earlier. Carlisle was going to re break and set some bones but Jay just used his powers and the bones magically reset themselves.

Jay held his hands over the necks of Leah and Paul. With a loud 'CRACK' sound, their necks went back to their original shape, and the two wolves hearts started beating again, there lungs started breathing again, got up and started growling at Jay.

Sam: "Paul, Leah, stop! We won! He has the power to heal. I promised him his life if he helps."

Collin had severe wounds all over his body and was dead. Jay held his hand over him and the white light shined from his hands, and his wounds closed up, his heart started to beat, and his lungs started to breathe and Collin got up.

Embry's neck was broken but wasn't dead, his spinal cord repaired itself.

All of the wolves recovered accept Philip.

Philip was dead. Alec had taken his head right off. Wolf blood had turned the snow scarlet. Sam blamed himself for the boy's death, during the attack the plan was Philip would stand behind Sam while Sam would grab hold of Alec with his teeth and hold him steady and then Philip would take his head off quickly. Sam's intention was to do it quickly before Alec would anesthetize them, and he might have been relying on Bella's shield too much. He should have done it without him, told the boy to stay behind. No. There were no weak links in his pack. Philips father didn't know that he was a werewolf, what was Sam going to tell the boy's father, could he tell the boy's father everything, the truth. Philip's father was always loyal to the tribe, but he didn't think that the legends are true. Sam had to be careful about who to trusts with the secret, one of them could overreact and call the military and claim that the supernatural creatures of the Quileute's were a threat to national security or something like that, or would the government even believe them...arg' so many factors and angles to consider...maybe Aro was right about all the secrecy and stuff. Should he lie to the boy's father? Maybe I could say it was some kind of accident, but then they would need a body present, Philip died in wolf form. No, they needed a good cover, they would have to dispose of the body and tell the boy's father that he simply ran away, that's all happened to Philip, he simply went missing and never heard from again. It seemed almost an insult to his memory. He deserves a proper funeral and a beautiful eulogy and epitaph saying that he fought bravely against the enemy of the Quileutes on a glorious field of battle and died for his tribe just like the third wife of their legends, and that their people were now safe because he gave his life. He'll work it out later. He felt stupid for asking but he felt he might as well try.

Sam: "Jay, I don't suppose there is anything you can do for Philip?"

Jay looked at Philip's body and severed head.

Jay: "What is your name, young man?"

Sam: "What do you mean, 'young man'?"

Jay: "I meant no disrespect. How old are you?"

Sam: "Twenty-one."

Jay: "I was twenty-eight when I was bitten."

Sam: "How long have you been a vampire?"

Jay: "My transformation was complete fifty-two years ago. I'm younger than most of my kind."

Sam: "Sam. My name is Sam."

Jay: "When I was human, my name was, Jaimos Arthur Polman. I'm sorry Sam, I can mend broken bones, I can repair damaged tissue, I can restart a heart if it has stopped, I can cure the deadliest diseases, I can even repair a severed spinal cord, I have seen my healing powers perform 'miracles' for lack of word, but I cannot heal someone who's physical body has suffered this degree of damage."

Sam: "Well, it was worth a try."

Jay: "Well...I could try."

Sam: "What do you mean? You just said you couldn't."

Jay: "To be honest. I haven't experimented as much as I'd like in my fifty-two years as a vampire. I knew from shortly after I was created that Aro was a collector of gifted vampires. I went to him straight away and told him of my power after I healed the boy. He was fascinated and intrigued. I told him of my suspicions of me having supernatural healing powers as a human, he took my hand and saw for himself what I did in the hospital as a human and he was impressed. He told me that indicated a very powerful latent talent. Under Chelsea's influence I was eager to please him, to increase my status and rank in the guard, and though Aro was intrigued with scientific fascination with my power; he shrugged it off and told me he did not want my gift as part of his collection, for such a gift was irrelevant and useless. But to make me feel better told me he would forever favor my muscle and that he was pleased with the fighting skill I was developing in training. So I honed my skill and strength so I would be the best. Anyway, I just got off topic. I think I can heal him if we hold his head to the stump of his neck."

They held Philip's severed head to the stump of his neck.

Carlisle: "Let history record that this is the first ever attempt at a head transplant."

Jay held his hand over the point of separation and a white light came out of his palm. The skin under the wolf fur began to knit back together slowly. It took a few minutes but eventually the whole neck inside and out was completely healed.

Carlisle: "Remarkable. That...is...impossible."

Jay: "Let's see how possible."

He held his hand over Philip's heart and healed. And healed. And healed. Nothing happened. Jay closed his eyes and concentrated. Still nothing happened. He twitched as though under strain and the light coming out of his hand got brighter and under force of effort and he unleashed the full power of his gift. After a minute of this, he stopped.

Jay: "I'm sorry. I guess my power has limits. I managed to reattach the neck but his body has been dead for too long, the brain deprived of oxygen for too long, I don't know all the scientific factors,"

Sam: "It's ok. He lost his head. That's all that matters. It was against us to begin with that you could heal him. You tried. You will forever be a friend of the Quileute's."

Jay: "Thank you."

Then Reneesme, and Jacob in his human form, came into the clearing carrying Santiago.

Reneesme: "Mamma, Daddy!"

Bella: "Baby!"

They flew into each others arms as though they had not seen each other in years, which is what it felt like. She was passed around to everyone and they were all glad that what they were there for had gone well. They had protected Reneesme Cullen.

Alice: "Nessie? This is Nahuel; he's half human half vampire, just like you."

Nahuel: "Hello Reneesme. I am pleased to meet you."

Reneesme smiled and reached up to placed her hand on the side of Nahuel's face. His mind flooded with memories of her birth, and non-stop happy moments with her family.

Nahuel: "You have an amazing gift. You are a priceless treasure. You are worth fighting for. I know my sisters would love you."

Reneesme: "Other members of your coven?"

Nahuel: "No. My biological half human sisters."

Reneesme smiled with delight and giggled.

Reneesme: "Two minutes ago I thought I was the only one of my kind."

Nahuel: "Five. Five of a kind to be exact."

Reneesme: "Can I meet them?"

Nahuel: "Of course you can. I will introduce you."

Reneesme: "You said they're not of your coven?"

Nahuel: "That's right. They live apart from me and my aunt. My father experimented for years trying to see if he could get a human woman to produce a hybrid species of vampires...some hybrids were conceived...even less were born...not a single one of the women survived. Not even my own mother. I tore her apart from the inside out. Your mother is the first and only one to survive. Even though they told me so, if I hadn't seen the bloody removal scene in your mind just now, I might not have believed it."

Reneesme pulled Jacob over to Nahuel.

Reneesme: "This is my boyfriend, Jacob Black."

Jacob: "Nessie!" Jacob was embarrassed. "Just because I've imprinted on you doesn't mean I think of you that way."

Reneesme: "But you will."

Jacob looked a Nahuel with polite acceptance.

Jacob: "Gotta love her!"

Marcus: "I must ask, how did you defeat Santiago? He was our best fighter, never lost a single fight in his three hundred years."

Reneesme: "I beat him."

Marcus looked at her questioningly.

Quil: "Nessie, pulled a third wife."

Bella: "WHAT!?"

Bella knew what the third wife of the Quileute legends did and she immediately began feeling around her daughter's clothes for a stab wound.

Jacob: "You tell her Nessie."

Reneesme placed her two hands on both her mother's and Marcus's faces. Reneesme showed the two of them a replay of Santiago's attack. Marcus saw the memory in his head by Reneesme's point of view. He saw Santiago behind her and Jacob. Santiago knocked Jacob aside and she fell off. How they wrestled and danced. Marcus observed in the memory that it looked like Santiago held back from the full use of his skill as though he didn't know what to do. He felt Bella beside him wince at the memory of the half vampire biting he own arm. And then Bella's curiosity at the rapid healing of her daughter, to utter horror as the little girl jumped on the back of Volturi guard member and bit off a portion of his neck. And then Marcus's complete disbelief at the defeat of the vampire as the giant red brown werewolf tore Santiago's head off.

Bella pulled down the girl's sleeve and examined the small trails of dried blood on the now healed skin.

Bella: "Carlisle, Jay, Reneesme's been hurt!"

Bella was now in over protective mother mode.

Carlisle and Jay came over but were interrupted by Nahuel.

Nahuel: "It's ok Bella. In fact I would be astonished if it wasn't ok. Vampire hybrids immune systems are perfect, we are immune to the deadliest diseases, and as for injuries, and our bodies can affect rapid repairs to any sort of damage."

Bella felt that she already knew this on a subconscious level but to be the over protective mother couldn't be helped.

Carlisle and Jay examined Reneesme's arm but nothing was wrong.

Carlisle: "Rapid self-healing. I'll write that down in my notes about Reneesme."

Reneesme: "I don't think I've met you." Reneesme walked up to Jay.

Jay: "Everyone calls me, Jay."

Carlisle looked a Jacob.

Carlisle: "He has the abil..."

Jacob interrupts.

Jacob: "I know who he is and what he can do. I saw him at work in my pack's mind."

Reneesme reached out to touch Jay's face.

Jay was in awe as three months of memories flooded his mind, but that wasn't all, Jay felt the effect of something. The effect was some kind of tingling inside his mind, it felt similar to Chelsea's power, and he felt his bond grow with the touch of the child. 'If the girl possesses a supernatural gift to make people love her, then no wonder so many people tried to protect her. But she did touch Aro and he still wanted to kill her, hmm, maybe it wasn't strong enough for him.' Jay thought. There were all kinds of factors to such a power that might never be figured out, so he let it rest.

Jay: "You and your kind are a medical miracle of nature. I have never seen anything like you before."

Reneesme smiled at her new friend.

* * *

After Stefan and Vladimir had been put back to gather, they enquired to Marcus.

Stefan: "Why did you put us back together, Marcus?"

Marcus: "Because I wish for you to forgive me. We have had a long vendetta. I helped the Volturi over throw your empire, and Aro killed my mate and his sister to use me as a tool. I think you and I are more alike than we think. You deserve vengeance, so take it out on Aro and Caius."

Marcus was calm with his words and his tone of voice portrayed logic in future actions.

Vladimir: "So, are we going to put every member of the guard back together, and are they all going to stand trial, or can we burn them now?"

Marcus: "Some of the members of the guard are victims just like me, I think they deserve amnesty."

Stefan: "Which ones are guilty?"

Marcus: "Edward and Maggie can determine who can be trustworthy. This trial for the Volturi as a whole I think it's only appropriate that just Aro stand trial, the rest of the guilty can be burned. Caius, Jane, and Chelsea. Caius is not evil in the sense that he has a sadistic desire to kill. He's just arrogant; in his mind he believes he's always right."

Tanya: "Are you defending him Marcus?"

Marcus: "Ok, he's a little sadistic, but more arrogant than sadistic, but he was my brother for three-thousand years who did not betray me. But his arrogance is not an excuse, he must die."

Vladimir: "What about Alec?"

Marcus: "Alec was more compassionate and less sadistic unlike his sister, but if we burn Jane, Alec will retaliate. I think any guard members that will have vengeance on their minds should also be burned."

Vladimir: "Burn them both it is."

Tanya: "Wait, we developed a healthy respect for the law after our creator was punished for harboring an immortal child. Jane should be burned, but Alec should be given one chance."

Marcus: "Alice, could you come here please?"

Alice: "Yes."

Marcus: "Can you see what Alec will do if we let him go?"

Alice looked into empty space for a few moments.

Alice: "It's hard to tell right now. What I can see definitely, is he will be conflicted, I think he knows this is the Volturi's fault and that Aro asked his guard to bite off more than they could chew, but...hmmm' too soon to tell long term."

Tanya: "With plausible justice against his sister, Alec should get the same chance me and my sisters got."

Sam: "Wait. I demand Alec's life in exchange for Philip's!"

Carlisle: "Sam there is a factor to consider; what Alec did was not personal, it was a fierce chaotic battle with no control, he was defending himself and fighting for justice and his family just as you were, you can't accuse him of murder."

Sam considered what Carlisle said and knew he was right. If one of his pack brothers had burned one of the Volturi during the battle he would have felt the same way. But it didn't make him feel any better.

Sam: "Fine! But I'm not happy about this! Aro will take the blame for Philip."

Over the next few hours they put the members of the guard back together. One at a time they interrogated each of them, they offered them life in exchange for their repentance. With Edward and Maggie, none of them could lie; some of them were loyal to Marcus and believed that Aro and Caius were wrong from the start. All who Edward and Maggie claimed were insincere about their repentance and therefore untrustworthy were burned. Alec was put back together and offered a second chance. He had expected to be burned straight away, but to be put back together and offered his life? He was moved, emotionally. He claimed that during the battle he was only following orders and only doing his job.

He promised to continue to uphold justice and continue to protect the secret. He even begged for sister. Everyone said that she was untrustworthy. Alec vouched for her; he said that if he talked to her he could persuade her to do the right thing and never too seek vengeance.

He put Jane back together she looked at Bella with the utmost anger and hatred, and Kate for defeating her. Alec spoke to her he told her that if she could not be good from now on then she would die here now, she would have to verbally promise and Edward and Maggie would have to say she was telling the truth. Jane was completely defenseless as Bella had wrapped the outside of her shield around Jane. They waited for her response, Alec gently place to his hand on her shoulder and he pleaded with her that he just wanted to live a happy life with his sister. Jane looked at the meaning and sincerity in her brother's eyes. She closed her eyes as though praying for patience. She looked at Edward and Maggie, knowing that she couldn't lie and for her brother's sake she promised to follow her brothers lead for as long as she lived.

Maggie: "She speaks the truth."

Jasper: "She is sincere." Jasper reading her mood.

Chelsea was loyal to Aro without any supernatural influence. They collected her arms, legs, torso, and head and threw them into the fire, along with Afton, as he would not want to live without her.

Tanya and Kate held the pieces of Caius in their hands as they stood over the fire eager for revenge.

Kate: "Do we need to offer Caius a second chance, or can we burn him now?"

Alice: "Don't bother. Just burn him now. If you put him back together he will just rant and rave about his revenge and how we will all die for our defiance...actually it's kind of funny really."

Emmett: "Ok, for that we should put him back together."

Emmett was amused but no one took his silly remark seriously.

The two Alaskan vegetarians tossed the Volturi leader's head and torso into the fire and the vampire flesh ignited in an instant, Athenodora's body parts followed shortly.

Felix: "What is to become of the Volturi as a whole, both the coven and the guard? Without us to enforce the law, vampires all over the world will feel free to gorge themselves every night. And then we will all be quickly exposed, and everything that Aro feared from the humans will happen to us." Felix had been put back together a few minutes earlier and had been proven trustworthy by Edward and Maggie.

Carlisle: "Well, Aro was right about one thing, human weapons are threat to us. The law of keeping the secret must be enforced by a vampire police force. I think that the coven known as the Volturi and their guard must continue, however, simply fall under new management; a leader that is not arrogant and has no interest in collecting gifted vampires. How about you, Marcus?"

Marcus was conflicted. He was thinking of retirement, but at the same time the Volturi really did need a good leader, and since he now did not want to do it that made him the best person for the job. Edward read his mind but chose not to say anything.

Marcus: "I do not want the job. But...I will responsibly bare this burden...at least temporarily."

Marcus walks over to Aro who was still being held.

Marcus: "Aro."

Marcus ripped off the ornate decorated black cloak that Aro was wearing.

Marcus: "You are no longer the king of the vampire community."

Marcus yanked off the medallion that was around Aro's neck that bore the Volturi symbol on it.

Marcus: "And you are no longer a member of the Volturi coven."

I think many vampires around the world will want to be here for the trial, so everyone spread out and bring more witnesses."

Sam: "Is that necessary?" Sam did not want more vampires in the area.

Marcus: "I would prefer more vampires know about this and see it. Who will defend Aro? It will have to be someone not loyal to him but will be fair."

Reneesme: "I'll do it."

Everyone looked at the half human child and was confused.

Reneesme: "I will represent and defend Aro in a court of law."

Aro: "But why, why would you do that?"

Bella: "Yes, sweetie. Why would you do that?"

Reneesme: "Because what I have learned from grandpa is that by showing our enemies the kindness they denied us then we can get them to be our friends."

Bella: "But honey, I don't want him as our friend. He had his chance to initiate the friendship and he blew it."

Reneesme: "But that is exactly way it must be us to do it. Return evil for evil to no one. Return evil with kindness and you might save the soul of a would-be friend."

Bella didn't know what to do. If she argued against that, then it would make her look like the bad guy.

Reneesme walked up to Aro. She reached up to his face Emmett and Jasper stooped him down to her level so she can set her fingers on Aro's forehead. Aro then hears Reneesme's voice inside his own head.

Reneesme's thoughts: "_Here's the deal Aro. I persuade them to let you live you leave me, my family, and my friends alone for the rest of eternity and you do not pursue us for vengeance and if you lie they kill you now. Deal_?"

Aro was conflicted. He wanted all of them to pay for all of this. But it was a moot point because he knew he was going to die. But if this girl got him off some how he would then owe her. How could he owe someone who ruined him? He was smart enough to know that he had brought this upon himself. He looked over at his wife who was still in pieces, he knew he had to save her, and no doubt they would let her live if he lived. He closed his eyes and prayed for patience and mentally committed to the promise. But then he thought, it's a moot point; there is no way one way or the other he could escape the death sentence. He looked Reneesme in the eye.

Aro: "You have my word."

Edward in Maggie both claimed that he was truthful.

Reneesme's thoughts: "_But you must do exactly what I say, no matter what, and the first piece of instructions is to prove you are trustworthy and stay here with us and not try and run away._"

Emmett: "How long do we have to hold him for?"

Reneesme: "I request that Aro be allowed to walk free and he not run away?"

Bella: "Aro. If we release you will you promise not to leave until after the trial?"

Benjamin: "We could shackle him."

Bella: "How?"

Benjamin held his hand over the ground and waited. After about a minute, a large thick cloud of bright silver dust came out of the ground and shrank and condensed into a long silver snake that then wrapped itself around Aro binding his legs and torso together and then solidified. Aro tried to break it but couldn't.

Benjamin: "Pure titanium. There is a small vain of it about a mile down."

Carlisle: "That is clever. You can do that?"

Benjamin: "My gift allows me to sense both the presence and differences of all nearby elements."

Aro: "Impressive! But I will go with young Bella's suggestion. I promise not to leave until after the trial, you can even hold Sulpicia prisoner. I will not leave without her."

Marcus: "Agreed. The trial will take place in one week. And for the sake of the Quileutes, it will take place out of state, and i will make sure no one hunts within the state of Washington."

Benjamin removed the titanium shackles from Aro and they all walked back to the Cullen's house.

(Keep reading for Chapter 3: Philip's Funeral)

**Author's Note: More to come. I have several stories in the making, as well as a few crossover ideas. I would like some plot ideas for some stories, if some of you might like me to use them, I will make no promises but I can see what I can do.**

**Loyalty to my fans**


	3. Philip's Funeral

**Author's Note: I thank my readers for reading. and I am grateful for those who review. I hope you like this next part. Enjoy!**

Chapter 3: Philip's Funeral

They all went back to the house. Aro remained true to his word he did not try and run away.

They went about different pursuits. Aro's trial would take place in a week. A small funeral service was to take place in a few hours as the wolves carried Philip's body. His body was going to be burned while Sam spoke a respectable eulogy.

Nahuel was sitting in the Cullen's living room telling his story.

Nahuel: "My aunt here is named Huilen. She is my mother for all intents and purposes. Huilen, why don't you tell your story?"

Huilen: "One hundred and fifty-nine years ago, me and my sister Pire were of the Mapuche native south American tribe of Argentina. We lived in peace. We were simple farmers, other than our hard work during the day, we lived a life of leisure. Then one day, Joham found my sister when she was out alone. He was a nocturnal blood drinking demon of our legends 'The Libishoman'; you would call him a vampire. Pire confided in me, trusted me, I could not tell the tribe of her being pregnant. It was not hard to tell that a half vampire was growing with in her and that both she and the child must be killed. I reluctantly took her away against my better judgement. The child grew strong and broke her bones. I hunted for her and she requested the animals raw, unable to stomach the meat and seemed to crave only the animal's blood which seemed to make her strong. The animal blood made her healthy until Nahuel here ate his way out of the womb. It was a very bloody scene."

Jacob: "Don't remind me!"

Edward: "Bella and Reneesme's removal scene was a very violent birth. I had to brake open the embryonic sack with my teeth. The elaborate caesarean section actually killed Bella. I injected her heart directly with a whopping ninety-five C.C.'s of vampire venom. It didn't restart her heart but I pumped her heart for three minutes until the venom finally took over."

Huilen: "After what I've seen of Nahuel's birth and what I've heard of births of other hybrids, you Edward performed nothing less than a miracle. Well, after I first picked up Nahuel, he bit me, and then I felt the fire burn through me. After the fire was extinguished I felt the thirst but Nahuel who was twice the size he was three days earlier, I had no desire to feed off of him. Even under the newborn madness I cared for him well. We hunted the people inconspicuously and no one was the wiser. Nahuel began to repeat aloud the words I spoke three weeks after his birth and could walk, run, and jump shortly after. When he was fully grown Nahuel's father came to claim him, assuming Nahuel would be eager to join him, but,"

Huilen began laughing,

Huilen: "Joham spoke very insensitively of Pire and made the worst possible first impression ever in the history of time."

Nahuel: "He has tried very, very, hard for nearly a hundred and fifty years to make it up to me, but, after his very bad first impression I have been very stubborn."

Reneesme: "That's not very nice Nahuel. Forgiveness is divine. And if he really is so bad, then don't sink to his level."

Nahuel thought about what the three and a half month old girl said and considered the logic.

Nahuel: "Nessie, you are far wiser then I was at your age. Maybe, just maybe, you are right. But you must also understand that he does not truly care for me. He is a scientist, and I am nothing more than a science project to him."

Reneesme: "But as I just said, don't sink to his level. Be the better man."

Sam came through the door from outside. He had a look of a combination of sorrow and worry.

Sam: "We have been throwing around alibis for Philip. We are going to tell Philip's parents the truth. The whole truth. And we will need your help Carlisle, and Nessie's. We should do it right away...get it over with...you know."

Edward: "Better sooner. Than later."

* * *

It was at the LaPush Indian reservation. At the home of Nelson and Sabrina House, the parents of Philip. Sabrina was the second cousin of Sue Clearwater, the werewolf gene in her DNA was thin and diluted but enough for Philip to transform. Sam, Jacob, Billy Black, Sue Clearwater, Old Quil, Carlisle, Edward, Bella, and Reneesme all walked up to the door of the small old house and knocked. Sabrina House answered the door. She had the russet tan in her skin and glossy black hair to illustrate her Native American side with a hint of Hispanic and European in her appearance to indicate a wider branch of her non-Quileute side of her heritage.

Sabrina: "Billy, Old Quil, Sue, what's this all about?"

Billy: "I am afraid we all are the bearers of bad news. May we come in?"

She gestured for them to enter. She frowned at the Cullen's presents; she believed the superstition, like many on the reservation.

Nelson: "What is this all about?"

Old Quil: "You are familiar with all of the legends?"

The House's were suspicious, but confused to the relevants of the question.

Sabrina: "Yeah. What about them?"

Carlisle: "First I would like to explain, you don't live in the world that you think you do; you believe you live in a world of logic, a world of mathematics, a world of science, a world were one plus one equals two, a world where nature follows the laws of physics, and yes you do live in that world, make no mistake about that."

Nelson: "What does any of this have to do with anything, Dr. Cullen?"

Carlisle: "Intermixed with that world that you think that you live in, you live in a world of magic,"

The House's began to turn their faces into looks of confusion and disgust at the strange doctor's words.

Carlisle: "a world of mythical creatures, a world of fairy tales being true and lived out in small towns."

Nelson thought that Carlisle was crazy now.

Billy: "There is no easy way to say this, so we are just going to lay it out. The stories of the Cold Ones, The Blood Drinkers. Jacob and Sam possess magic powers to transform themselves into werewolves like our ancestors of the legends."

The House's sat there in shock, stuck halfway between disbelief and astonishment. But Nelson decided not to believe if there was no proof.

Edward: "You know of my wife Bella?"

Sabrina: "Chief Swan's daughter."

Edward: "On our wedding night, Bella conceived Reneesme here."

He gestured to the little girl in Bella's arms.

Edward: "Inside Bella's womb she grew from an embryo to full maturity in 29 days. She is half human, half vampire."

He wanted to shout, that he had had enough. This was kids fantasy stuff. But a small inner child part of his mind wanted to believe in the impossible.

Nelson: "This is some kind of joke right?"

Jacob: "No joke.

Nelson: "I will have to see it to believe it."

Sue: "What did the legend say about the cold ones?"

Nelson: "Well, it said that their skin was as hard as stone, cold as ice, and they possess great speed and strength."

Carlisle held out his hands.

Carlisle: "Feel my hands."

Nelson and Sabrina touched Carlisle's hand and became suddenly curious of the fact that his skin felt like marble and it was freezing cold. Carlisle pulled a rock the size of a softball out of his pocket and crushed it into powder with his bare hand, and then grabbed a broom and dust pan and cleaned it up in less than a second.

Nelson: "Ok...that was impressive."

Edward: "What would you say if I told you that I could read your mind?"

Nelson: "Like what, have me guess a number between 1 and 10?"

Edward: "Well, we could do that."

Nelson thought of a number.

Edward: "9"

Nelson: "Lucky guess."

Edward: "Well, how about something that could be a lot harder to guess? How about you pick a number between 10,000 and 1,000,000?"

Nelson carefully selected a random number that would be impossible to just randomly guess.

Edward: "242,517"

Nelson was shocked. He wondered how Edward knew. Edward answered a few more unspoken questions until Edward saw in Nelson's mind that he believed that Edward could read minds.

Sam went outside into the backyard. Sam asked Edward if anyone was watching, and Edwards scanned around with his mind and said, no.

The House's watched with shock as Sam stripped down to his underwear and then spontaneously burst forth as a giant black wolf. He transformed back and got dressed then came back into the house.

Sam: "How is that for a magic trick?"

Nelson: "Ok. Why are you telling us all this? You said there was bad news?"

Sam: "Your son Philip is dead."

They looked at him with stunned silence. Sabrina's face and eyes showed pure grief as she covered her nose and mouth with her hands, believing that these people she's known her whole life would not lie about something like this. Nelson was in denial.

Nelson: "What do you mean our son is dead?"

He looked at Billy for conformation.

Billy: "I'm sorry Nelson but I am afraid that it is true, he died at the hands of a vampire earlier today."

Sabrina: "Where is he now?"

Sam: "I blame myself for his death. You see, Philip was a werewolf. He first transformed two weeks ago; unfortunately we cannot provide you with his human body, just a wolf body, for he died in wolf form."

The House's started to ask more questions when, Reneesme spoke up.

Reneesme: "I can answer all of your questions very fast."

Reneesme placed her hands on both their faces, and immediately Reneesme's memories and account of the situation began to flood through their minds. At first they were shocked by what was happening but then they knew by to tenner of the emotion in the memories that there was no deception, that it all was true.

Nelson: "So mythical creatures are real. But why did this happen?"

Reneesme's thoughts: "_Because of me. He died defending me._"

Edward: "Nessie just took all the blame, saying it was her fault, and that Philip died defending her."

Nelson: "But why did he have to fight at all? Why couldn't you have called in the military against these vampires or something?"

Sue: "And risk exposing us all to the rest of the human race."

Sabrina: "Well, maybe that's not such a bad idea."

Jacob: "We are all bound to the treaty, if you recall from our most recent legend, we cannot expose the Cullen's true nature to other humans."

Nelson: "But it would have spared our son from having to fight, perhaps that was worth exposing the secret."

Billy: "There's a reason that the secret is kept a secret, if we had exposed the secrets by telling the military, and the military had shown up to defend us all from the Volturi, then the Volturi would have won, and things would have been made worse, and even if the military did win it wouldn't have ended there."

Carlisle: "Billy is right. do you know what would have happened to Philip if his secret was exposed? The government would have put a quarantine on LaPush and turned this reservation upside down and inside out. Every wolf on the reservation including Philip would have been captured alive by the government and taken to the bottom of a deep underground facility and your son Philip would have been strapped to a table and been genetically experimented on for the rest of his life. That is why we keep it a secret. Also your son was far stronger and more powerful than 100 soldiers."

Old Quil: "By the rules and traditions of our tribe and our legends, this was his destiny and he did it well, short lived as it was."

Sam: "I blame myself for Philips death. He was my responsibility. I won't make excuses but it was a battle, it was chaotic when the fighting began. The reason for his death while I was trying to protect him in battle was circumstantial and highly unfortunate. He fought bravely, he died with honor, and he died with courage. Like the third wife in our legends he gave his life for everyone who survived the battle today, he gave his life for me, he gave his life for the tribe. He gave his life so that you two may survive."

Reneesme reiterated to them telepathically Sam's explanation, and with tears in their eyes, Nelson and Sabrina accepted all the facts and the reason why their son died.

Carlisle: "I will defend my family from all blame, for his death is not our fault. I would never try to sprinkle a little money on something like this to make it go away. But we are unintentionally, and indirectly responsible on a small level. If this would only be a very small consolation, then I hope it helps you in a small way, and only in a small way."

With a look of pure sadness on his face, Carlisle handed Nelson a folded piece of paper. Nelson opened it. It was a check for a million dollars.

* * *

It was after nightfall. All the wolves stood around the bonfire that slowly consumed the body of the giant wolf that was once Philip House. The entire pack was there along with all of the Cullen's, many of the other vampires and most of the werewolves parents.

Sam spoke a beautiful eulogy in the native language of the Quileutes. Reneesme translated aloud so everyone who didn't speak Quileute could hear.

Reneesme: "Philip House was a good student, he was a good son, he died for a cause, he died protecting his tribe, and legends will be written about his sacrifice that he made today. He was the smallest and youngest in the pack, but he was not a weak link, for he was not weak, nor did he fight like the child that he was; he was one of the strongest and bravest wolves that I had ever seen. When he was face to face with a vampire he was not afraid, he went into battle with confidence, for there was no doubt in his mind that he would win...perhaps he was overconfident. He died saving my life and I am grateful, though as the alpha of his pack and the oldest, it should have been me to die in his place. But here we do not look back on what should have been, for he had a love for life, he loved to have fun, he had a love for science, he was one of the kindest, and purest souls, that I had ever had the privilege of sharing a mind with. He died far before his time, he was loved, and he will continue to be loved, and he will be missed. May his sacrifice not be in vain and that every person involved be better off because he is dead...be better off in some form, or some way. As this fire consumes the last of his physical body, may his spirit go on to the next world of our ancestors, to a places of bliss, to a place where he will be free of any and all burden for the rest of eternity, and may our friend and brother, Philip House, rest in peace."

They all stared at the fire a little lounger then began to disperse.

(Keep reading for Chapter 4: The Succubus and the Shape-shifter)

**Author's Note: Thank you for reading. Please review.**


	4. The Succubus and the Shape-shifter

**Author's note: More thanks to my readers for their encouraging support. Thank you to those who have sent reviews. Warning - This chapter contains scenes of nudity, viewer discretion is advised.  
**

Chapter 4: The Succubus and the Shape-shifter

January 1, 2007, Six days to Aro's trial

The funeral gathering returned to the warmth of the Cullen's house where the Cullen's had provided food for the werewolves and their parents. It must have been the most unusual gathering ever of both humans, werewolves, and vampires. Some of them were uncomfortable with the other, but they all revolved around Carlisle to whom was the hub of all the collective respect, also Marcus made a new law that Quileute humans may know the secret and live, granted that they keep the secret. Conversation began to flow easily. Some of the immortals became fascinated with the humans lives. And some of the humans became fascinated with the historical stories the vampires had, though cringed at any mention of hunting, feeding, or blood drinking.

Jay wandered over to Sam and Emily.

Sam: "Jay."

Jay: "Sam. This must be your mate."

Sam: "Yes. This is Emily. She and I are betrothed."

Jay: "Congratulations. I wish you the best."

He took Emily's hand and kissed it lightly.

Jay: "I had a wife and children when I was human."

Emily was fascinated by the Volturi guard's human story.

Emily: "Really whatever happened to them?"

Jay: "I was declared legally missing one week after my transformation. I was declared legally dead 3 years after my transformation, and then my wife remarried though Aro persuaded me to let go of my human life, I always keep tabs on the whole family. My wife died of cancer 6 years ago but she had lived a long full life. I have one son, two daughters, six grand children, and 1 great grandchild."

Emily: "Well, it's nice to things work out for everyone."

Jay: "Thank you ma'am. I apologize for asking, but what happened to your face?"

Emily: "Unfortunate accident. It was unavoidable."

Sam: "I phased only an inch from her and she was standing too close."

Jay stepped closer and raised his hands.

Jay: "May I?"

Emily: "What?"

Jay: "It's okay."

He gave a look and signal too Sam that was alright.

He placed his hands an inch from Emily face and a blue light shown out of his hands on her skin and the scars begin to heal. And in a few seconds her whole face was just clear, beautiful, smooth skin.

Emily: "Oh my God!"

Emily went to a mirror

Jay: "That's better isn't it?"

Emily then had a concerned look on her face.

Emily: "But what am I going to tell people? They all think that I have a scarred face.

Jay: "Well, this is embarrassing. I didn't think of that. Hmmm? Might I persuade you to hide out for a month? Then when you come back, you could just say you got some very reliable plastic surgery. I can make arrangements for your alibi."

* * *

The next day Seth walked through the Cullen's house. He walked into Edwards old bedroom, Bella and Edward hardly ever used it as they usually slept at their cottage; though as vampires they did not entirely do a whole lot of sleeping in the literal sense, just a lot of sleeping in the figurative sense. (WINK, WINK,)

He walked to the center of the room and turned slowly on the spot looking around in curiosity. Then Tanya came into the room, she was wearing only a bathrobe.

Tanya: "It was a beautiful ceremony Seth."

Seth: "Yes, it was, it's just...it's hard for me to think that he's gone. It's just, he was a good friend of mine, I knew him."

Tanya: "I lost a sister myself yesterday."

Seth: "I'm sorry. I never knew her. I'm sure she meant well. Even though she brought the Volturi to us. But they say every mistake or bad thing is decorated with good intentions. I'm sure that in her mind, Irina genuinely believed that she was doing the right thing."

Tanya: "She made a mistake. She didn't deserve to die. Caius wasn't looking for a real reason to punish. He just wanted to kill for fun and provoke a fight. She died for no reason."

Seth: "You know of the phrase 'shit happens'? Pardon my use of profanity in front of a lady."

Tanya: "I have heard of it."

Seth: "Well, what it means is. The Volturi coming here, Irina betraying us and dying, Philip dying. It all was simply unavoidable, it happened the way it happened and could not have happened any other way...well...you watch 'sci-fic' at all? According to quantum physics and relativity, every thing that we do and every choice we make, there are a thousand different possible outcomes. And every different outcome leads to a thousand different possible outcomes, and so on and so forth. And from that spawns a near infinite number of...'alternate realities' I think the term is. So...what I am saying is maybe, in some alternate reality Irina never betrayed us or Philip didn't die. I don't know. I guess I'm making a half hearted effort to make you feel better."

Tanya: "Thank you. I appreciate it."

He smiled. He smelled the strong sickly sweet scent coming off of her. But he had long since gotten used to it. And the fact that she was in only a bathrobe was giving him and erection, and Tanya noticed. Seth hoped to break the ice.

Seth: "Anything I can do to help?"

Tanya smiled.

Tanya: "No. But if there is, I'll let you know."

Seth: "So, how old are you?"

Tanya: "I was twenty-three years old when my biological great, great aunt changed me. She was a mother to me."

Seth: "When was that?"

Tanya: "Slovakia, in the year 1075 A.D."

Seth: " You and your sisters have been together for a long time."

Tanya: "The human brain and vampire brain work differently from each other. After the transformation is complete the first few moments of vampire life can be overwhelming. The sensation of the super senses, the super fast math skills in the brain, the clear and sharp memories over the dull and fading human ones...and the thirst...oh, the thirst! I remember it like it was yesterday. I remember the burning fire for three days. And just when the fire stops, I was only briefly relieved, because all the fire was then in my throat, with a combination of mindless desire. All I could think of was finding some poor unfortunate human and biting and drinking...just in general, the newborn madness. Personally, I don't know how Bella does it so well, she is an anomaly. Mother talked to me and told me everything; she was lonely, wanted a companion, I was her distant relative, and that I was now strong and fast and smart and would never die, granted I never expose what I am to the humans, don't over feed so the humans won't notice, don't stay in one place to long so the humans don't notice I'm not ageing, and don't create immortal children, they are an appalling taboo. Anyway, me and my sisters. We never consider dying with immortality on our minds."

Seth: "But I guess it's harder for a vampire. You never thought you'd lose each other."

They stood in silence for a while.

Tanya: "You know I wasn't always a vegetarian vampire. I used to be a traditional vampire and drink human blood."

Seth: "Call me naive. But I didn't really think about it."

Tanya: "I learned to drink only animal blood so that I would stop killing my lovers."

Seth looked at the beautiful blond woman with curiosity and erotic imagination at her last statement.

Tanya: "What are you doing Edward and Bella's room anyway?"

Seth: "Oh, just taking the tour."

Tanya: "Cozy in here isn't it?"

She then closed the door and turned the lock.

Tanya: "You know I'm in human legend?"

Seth: "Really where?"

Tanya: "Not by name. Just by reputation. I am the original succubus."

Seth: "Oh!" Seth was looking very nervous and uncomfortable.

Tanya: "Yeah. I like to indulge myself in the pleasures of the human body as much as anyone and the vampire sexual sensations are far more intense than that of humans."

Seth: "Yeah, I can imagine. I can hear Emmett and Rose in their room right now."

Tanya: "You know, you're very handsome."

Seth: "Oh, well, I'm very flattered."

Tanya: "You know I've never had sex with a werewolf before."

And with a quick movement of the belt of a robe she opened it and pulled off of her shoulders and dropped it to the floor. The blonde vampire stood in front of the werewolf completely naked.

Set looked at her with bulging eyes. Her body was absolutely perfect, like the flawless curves of a supermodel. The only flaw was a scar around her neck from being ripped off the day before.

Seth tried to speak but he couldn't find any words.

Tanya:"You're speechless. It's okay you don't have to say a word. I like shy guys."

She walked up to him and slowly placed her hands on his shoulders.

Seth: "Really? You don't mind the smell?"

Tanya: "I think it might add a slight intimate feature."

Seth scurried away quickly.

Seth: "You know Tanya, this is a little messed up to me!"

Tanya look down and examined her body. Her yellow eyes had a look of concern.

Tanya: "You don't find me pleasing?"

Seth: "Oh no, not that, you are a very, very attractive woman, in fact I might go as far to say that you are the most beautiful woman that I have ever seen, but it's just that, well, I'm a werewolf and you're a vampire."

The vegetarian vampire grabbed him and threw him bodily onto the bed on his back and at vampire speed was on top of him straddling his waist and she grabbed his face and stuck her tongue in his mouth.

Tanya: "That's what makes the idea of this so exciting!"

Seth stopped fighting it briefly and wrapped his arms around the marble stone body of his demon lover. She began to undo the front of his pants, when he grabbed her shoulders and with werewolf strength he pushed her away to arms length.

Seth: "I have dreamed of making love to a woman as beautiful as you for as long as I can remember and in my mind, in my imagination, never once, did I, say no, but I just don't think this is right."

Tanya: "Well, nothing about this is traditional, so why should normal societal human rules apply? Plus they say opposites attract, and are you not attracted to me?"

Seth: "You know I'm only 15."

Tanya: "I'm 959, but do I look it? Age is just a number. Plus, you don't look 15, you look a lot older."

Seth: "Oh, well that's because of the werewolf transformation, we age to 25 about 2 months after we first phase."

She snuggled her magnificent body back into him seductively.

Tanya: "Then age doesn't matter here. Come on, please! I can give you pleasure that you have never imagined!"

She lightly stroked the tip of her freezing cold finger down the side of his face. Seth shivered and the bulge in the front of his jeans looked like it was about to burst open the fabric.

Tanya: "We did just win a fight against the Volturi. We deserve a little celebration and maybe even a little emotional release from the death of a family memeber that we both lost today, but please don't mistake my horniness for apathy."

Seth: "My big sister would kill you."

Tanya: "Big sister and little sister is a subjective term. I've seen you and her together, you are twice her size."

Seth tried to think of another argument

Seth: "Look, I know that all you want is a quick fling. I'm only interested in a long term relationship."

Tanya: "I'm always open to trying new things."

Seth: "I don't think you're even interested in the same things I am interested in."

Tanya: "I'm interested in them if you are."

Seth: "Look, Tanya don't get me wrong. I want this, really I do, I just think maybe we have rushed into it a little too quick. Plus I could imprint on some girl at anytime."

Tanya: "Maybe you will imprint on me."

Seth: "If I haven't already imprinted on you then it's not going to happen."

Tanya: "Then I'll just politely let you go the moment that you do."

Seth: "You know Tanya. I marked you as a woman who had a lot better personality than this. Now you just seem to be this really...wild...and...crazy...person."

Tanya: "Only when I want to have sex."

She ripped off his shirt and gently ran her ice cold tips of her fingers along the skin of his sexy werewolf muscled chest. Seth shivered.

Tanya: "You know the more you say no, the more I want you. Look, I like you. I want you. And I want to make this work. I will be the perfect girlfriend. I'll devote time to you and share all your interests. I promise. And I'm rich."

Seth was astonished at her commitment. Any guy in the world would want such a thing from a woman like her. And he was conflicted.

Tanya: "How bout this. You say 'yes' right now, and we'll take it slow. I'll let you finish High School. And until you graduate we will see each other on holidays and spend the occasional weekend together, and just go out on quiet dates."

And then all his will power went out and he broke, though just enough to try out her proposal. And then they did the bad thing on the bed for the next few hours.

**Author's Note: I didn't mean for this chapter to be to sexual, but I'm trying to adhere to Twilight canon (to an extent), and I thought this was within Tanya's character. More story on it's way, my child like imagination is going wild and I'm finding time to write a little every day. Please review.  
**

**Loyalty to my fans  
**

(Keep an eye on my account for my next story, 'StarGate: The Origin of Vampires' a Twilight/Stargate Crossover, also keep reading for 'Chapter 5: The Hybrid & The Deposed King)


	5. The Hybrid and the Deposed King

Chapter 5: The Hybrid and the Deposed King

January 1, 2007 12:17 PM Six Days to Aro's trial

Tanya and Seth got out of bed.

Tanya: "Are you going to take me out to lunch? I believe that is the standard human custom."

Seth: "Vampire lunch or human lunch?"

Tanya: "Human lunch."

Seth: "But I thought you said that there was nothing traditional about us."

Tanya: "I merely said that age is just a number. And we are both two different mythical creatures. But don't forget, to the humans we still need to appear as human."

Seth: "True, okay let's go to, The Lodge, a restaurant in town."

Tanya: "Sounds good to me."

Then they hugged and kissed, then Seth got dressed and Tanya put her robe back on. Seth had to borrow a shirt from Edward. They open the door and stepped out of the room.

Emmett and Rose were watching the door from the other side and Emmett was laughing with crude sarcasm and humor.

Emmett: "Oh my God. This is the craziest thing I've ever seen!"

Rosalie had a look of disgust on her face as she looked at Tanya.

Rosalie: "Succubus!"

Tanya smiled.

Tanya: "And proud of it!"

Seth: "Look, we are going to tell everyone, but we would appreciate it if you would let us do it."

Rosalie: "We promise."

Seth: "Thank you."

Tanya went to find her clothes. Seth went downstairs and out the front door where he was met by Jared.

Jared: "Hey Seth."

Seth: "Hey Jared, you're looking better after that vampire bite."

Jared: "Yeah I sweat all the venom out, and now back to full strength."

Jared began to get close to Seth and sniff him, and a look of disgust came on his face.

Jared: "Umm, Seth, why do you smell like vampire?"

Seth: "It must be because I just hang around them so much, it must have rubbed off on me."

Jared: "I mean you smell like a particular vampire."

Seth: "I had to borrow one of Edward's shirts."

Jared: "Umm, Seth, you smell like Tanya?"

Seth: "Okay, I can explain that."

Jared: "Go on?"

Seth: "Okay, I can't explain that."

Jared: "Seth, something is going on here, now, after the next time that you phase, do I have to ask someone in your pack what it's all about?"

Seth: "Okay, Jared I need you to have an open mind and be understanding."

Jared: "Okay."

Seth: "You know how you imprinted on him Kim?"

Jared: "What does Kim have to do with any of this?"

Seth: "Nothing I suppose. just imprinting in general as an unusual thing. Well, me and Tanya are officially dating."

Jared: "WHAT!?"

Seth: "Yeah, it just kind of happened."

Jared: "How does something like this, _just happen_?"

Seth: "It's funny really, I was wandering around the house this morning, I went into Edwards room, and then she came in and she was wearing only a bathrobe, she mentioned how the ceremony was beautiful for Philip, and then she mentioned something about consoling each other for our feeling of hardship to how we both lost brothers and sisters the day before, and then she dropped her robe and she was completely naked, and you can probably imagine where it went from there."

Jared's mouth was open in shock!

Jared: "Well, all I can say is, I'm glad that I'm not in your head anymore, because I don't want to have to see that the next time we phase."

Seth: "Oh, come on Jared. I mean, I've seen you having sex with Kim a hundred times inside your head before."

Jared turned away from Seth. He paced back and forth slowly thinking.

Jared: "Okay Seth, you are my brother, my pack brother, you have aged to age 25 just like the rest of us have, even though you are technically still 15 and Tanya is?"

Seth: "959 years old."

Jared: "959. Okay, and if you can stand the smell, and you both like each other, and you're happy, than I am happy for you, and what you do is not my business, but don't you have any self-respect and tribe pride? I mean...SHE'S A VAMPIRE!"

Seth: "Jared, you are my brother, but I am an individual and it doesn't matter to me because I don't care what anyone thinks. And as for self-respect, well, have you seen her? I mean, she's hot! Well, actually, making love to her is like making love to an ice sculpture, but it was still amazing. But it doesn't matter. I don't care what any one thinks."

Jared was about to respond when Tanya came out of the house, she was wearing a sweater and jeans.

Tanya: "Ready to go, lover?"

Seth: "Yes I am, beautiful."

They kissed quickly and were about to get into her car, when Amun and Kebi arrived.

Tanya: "Amun, your back."

Amun: "Yes, word travels with the nomads that Marcus sent out, that you won the battle."

Jared: "Oh, make no mistake about it, Pharaoh, during the battle the cost was great. But...by the end of the battle we had scrubbed, rinsed, and polished the floor with some major Volturi marble stone butt!"

Seth: "It's no consolation. For the rest of my life, I will forever believe that the price for victory was way too high."

His voice was solemn and depressed.

Tanya: "Don't think that way. It could have been worse, Seth."

Jared: "It was war, Seth. Casualties are inevitable. He died a warrior's death in glorious battle defending his tribe just like young Yaha Uta of the legends."

Seth: "I know, I know. I just still say the price for victory was too high."

Amun: "Where are Benjamin and Tia?"

Rosalie: "I think they went hunting with Alice and Jasper."

Amun: "What? Hunting? they just hunting three days ago."

Emmett: "Oh, they're not hunting for humans. Benjamin said he wants to have yellow eyes from now on."

Amun: "What!? Oh, come on! My coven has been cursed by vegans! And the protection of your stupid half breed of a niece!"

There were shocks and gasps from everyone there. Emmett looked absolutely furious.

Emmett: "Take that back!"

Amun: "No, I meant every word that I said!"

Emmett: "Take…that…back!"

Amun: "Make me!"

Emmett growled and ran at Amun at vampire speed. Amun caught Emmett and threw him over his head and Emmett landed on his back. Emmett got up and attacked again. Amun countered by twisting to the side grabbing Emmett by the head picking him up and slamming him back down on the ground.

Emmett broke free from Amun's hold and attacked again only this time he was more wary. He tried to anticipate Amun's moves. They grabbed hold of each other, they wrestled this way and that. Amun spun to the side and then he kicked Emmett in the gut. Emmett went flying with his momentum, he flipped head over heels, and just before he hit the ground, Amun met him halfway, grabbed him by the neck, and slammed him the rest of the way into the ground himself. He was about to sever Emmett's head when Emmett broke free and kicked Amun in the gut. Amun went flying and landed on his back, and Emmett ran at Amun again. Emmett and Amun fought major kung fu style, throwing punches and kicks and karate chops at each other left and right. Amun got past Emmett's guard and got on Emmett's back and his arms around Emmett's head, and was about to sever the neck.

Rosalie: "No!"

Rosalie ran in their direction but was met halfway by Kebi. Kebi and Rosalie fought toe to toe hard and fast. Emmett broke free from Amun's hold before his neck severed.

It was all about to get way out of hand, when Carlisle and Benjamin showed up and stepped between Emmett and Amun. And Esme and Tia stepped between Kebi and Rosalie.

Carlisle: "Alright, that is enough of that."

Benjamin: "My dear father, I am glad you have returned."

Esme: "Is something going on here?"

Emmett: "He insulted our family for what is happening to Benjamin and then he called Nessie a half breed in a derogatory tone of voice!"

Carlisle: "Then let us not to sink to his level Emmett."

Aro and the rest of the family showed up at that time from another direction just then.

Aro: "Amun, my southern neighbor, I see you have returned."

Amun: "I have only returned for the rest of my coven. Once word got around that you all are still alive, I thought I would return. Aro, they let you walk free it seems."

Aro: "Just until my trial, friend. Carlisle?"

Carlisle: "Yes, Aro?"

Aro: "Is Corin around? My wife is suffering from withdrawal."

Carlisle: "You know I'm more than happy to help, Aro. I have no interest in seeing Sulpicia suffer from withdrawal. But, unfortunately we're still putting Corin back together, at the end of the battle the five remaining wolves really did a number on her, she is a very confusing jigsaw right now, if we can't put her back together, we're thinking that it might be more humane just burn her."

Aro: "But what about my wife's addiction?"

Carlisle: "With all due respect Aro, you have only yourself to blame for that, and I think that she will overcome the addiction faster if she quits it cold turkey."

Aro: "It will take her 200 years to over come the addiction. At the very least I would like to wean her off of the addiction gradually."

Carlisle: "I agree. But it will take longer for her to overcome the addiction. Plus we will keep working on Corin. Ultimately, if we can't put her back together, we will all just have to make do."

Reneesme: "Mama, I would like to speak with my client in private, please. Preparation for the trial."

Bella: "Okay sweetie, but I don't want you to be alone with Aro."

Reneesme: "Okay, Jacob and grandpa can stay with me."

Bella: "Very well."

Seth: "Well, we're going. See you all later."

Seth and Tanya were about to get into the car.

Bella: "Where are you two going off to together?"

Tanya: "Me and Seth are lovers, cousin."

Everyone there was shocked. Emmett was amused.

Emmett: "Since he is a wolf, I wonder if they do it doggy style."

Emmett then laughed his head off at his own joke.

Tanya: "Grow up, Emmett!"

Emmett: "Well, Seth, you seem to have a weakness for attractive vampires. I mean, when you got your neck broken by Caius, in was because you had your attention focused on Heidi."

Seth: "It doesn't matter. Right now, I'm happy. And I don't care what anyone thinks. Baby, let's go. I'm hungry."

They got into the car and drove off.

* * *

Aro, Jacob, Reneesme, and Carlisle all walked into a room together and closed the door.

Reneesme: "Okay Aro, I would like to rehearse what we are going to say during your trial."

Aro: "I fail to see the point, they're just going to kill me anyway."

Reneesme: "Not with that attitude. You see Aro, that is what you would do if you were the presiding judge over a trial. You would just say that they were guilty and kill them."

Aro: "That is not true. When the Denali's mother created an immortal child I only punished her, not them."

Reneesme: "OK. That's good, we can work with that. That is a demonstration of your lawfulness towards the innocent. Now, what do you think? Do you think you are innocent or do you think you are guilty? Don't answer. That question is rhetorical. You are guilty. What I am going to try and do is get them to let you live. Of course, now that the Volturi is under new management things are supposed to change."

Aro: "Are you saying that Marcus is going to grant me mercy?"

Reneesme: "It is possible. It all depends on how you present yourself during your trial. Now let's talk about what you are going to say. First off I want you to plead guilty, and tell them that you are willing to accept whatever punishment that they impose on you. See, what that will do is, such a statement shows honesty and character which will allow them to grant leniency."

Aro: "This feels so undignified for a man of my position."

Carlisle: "Well, let's not forget Aro, you have been stripped of your position."

Jacob: "There is something that you need to learn, Aro. Humility. You need to humble yourself. If you would rather die, than do whatever it takes to save your life in your trial, then we are just wasting our time, and had might as well just burn you right now and save us all a lot of time. You are at the mercy of the judge, of Marcus, of the Romanians, of us, of every one who has some kind of grudge against you, so since you are at their mercy you have to appeal to their mercy. Now as a wolf I am still human in a sense. And what we humans do when we are at someone's mercy is...you have got to beg. You have got to plead. You need to know how to suck up to people. Tell them you're sorry and mean it. Convince them you are repentant and mean it, and that you only wish for just for one...more...chance. And when they give you that chance, 'don't blow it'."

The three month old half-vampire girl looked at the werewolf who had imprinted on her and twitched her eyebrow in thought. She was impressed with his choice of words and wisdom.

Reneesme: "Well, that's the gist of it."

Aro closed his eyes as though praying for patience. Aro thought about what he wanted most. And he suddenly began to realize what all of these people were fighting for. They had feared him when they just wanted to live in peace. He still believed that he was right; that he had the right to take whatever gift that he wanted to add to his collection, but at the same time he realized that when he attacked the Cullen's and their allies yesterday he had bitten off more than he could chew. But now that he was in their position he was scared for his life, he was scared for his wife, and now more than anything, he just wanted her to be safe and happy...he would pay the price to make her happy, what ever it cost.

Aro: "I will follow your directions. I will say whatever you tell me to say. I will do whatever you tell me to do."

Carlisle: "Glad to hear it."

Reneesme: "Also, for the trial, I want you to have yellow eyes."

Aro: "I beg your pardon?"

Reneesme: "I think it will change people's opinion of you and you will make a better impression. What you need to do is get the people to think that you are totally reformed."

Aro: "So what you are saying is, you want me to drink animal blood for the next six days."

Reneesme: "To yellow up your eyes, yes."

Reneesme, assuming that Aro was going to live up to his word to do whatever she said, she immediately went on to the next part.

Reneesme: "Next we need to counter every argument that the witnesses are going to throw at you. I assume that you have read the minds of most of them?"

Aro: "Yes I have, most of them, not all of them."

Reneesme: "Alright then. I need to know everything they know, I need to know what ever you would use against them, and I need to know whatever they would use against you."

So for the next few hours Reneesme went over what their legal argument at the trial would be.

* * *

Tanya and Seth were at The Lodge, a restaurant in town. When they pulled in to the parking lot they were met by Bella's father, Charlie Swan. The town of Forks Chief of Police was surprised to see them both.

Charlie: "Hey Seth. Didn't expect to see you here?"

Seth: "Nah, I'm just here to get some lunch, and hang out with my new girlfriend."

Charlie looked at Tanya for a moment, trying to conjure up the memory.

Charlie: "I saw you at the wedding, your Carlisle's cousin right?"

Tanya: "Yes I am, and you must be Bella's father. I remember you."

Charlie shook her hand in greeting and felt her hand as ice cold and hard as stone. He shivered at the ominous feeling it gave him. He then assumed that it must have been a 'need to know' thing.

Charlie: "Umm, Seth, isn't she just a little old for you?"

Seth: "959 years old, Charlie."

Charlie: "What?"

Seth: "Need to know, Charlie. Need…to…know."

And Seth then smiled and winked.

Charlie then shook his head in confusion and got into his police cruiser.

The werewolf and the vampire then walked into the restaurant. Seth ordered a large portion meal. And Tanya ordered the same. Seth and downed his whole meal very quickly. Tanya then pushed her plate towards Seth, and Seth began to eat that one quickly as well. Tanya observed him with curiosity as he put the food into his mouth.

Seth: "Tanya, what does human food taste like to you?"

Tanya: "My sense of taste is significantly stronger than yours, so when I put food into my mouth it tastes to me as it is supposed to taste. But since I have no craving for it and it will not sustain me, the taste of the food does not trigger the pleasure center of my brain."

Seth shrugged and nodded in understanding.

Seth: "So, I hear the animal blood that you drink is not very good?"

Tanya: "Well, it varies from animal to animal, and I will not say that it's completely tasteless. It probably tastes to me the way human food tastes to you."

Seth: "Then why is drinking animal blood such a big deal to vampires?"

Tanya: "Because the taste of human food to you tastes pretty good. But to a vampire, the comparison between animal blood and human blood is...imagine that you tasted a new kind of food, but rather than it just filling your stomach and tasting good, when it goes down your throat, the pleasure center of your brain goes haywire, and it was like the most delicious food, the most powerful narcotic, and sex all rolled into one, times a hundred."

Seth: "Whoa!"

Tanya smiled with silent humor.

Tanya: "You have no idea the burden that we vampires have with that. If there was a food like that for humans, for something like that, unless you have a really, really strong conscience, you would kill for it, and you wouldn't think twice. And if there was an abundant supply of it and you could get away with it would you really want to go back to regular food?"

Seth: "I see your point."

Tanya: "Plus, human blood is also like an addiction that you can't break, ever, like a desperate heroin addict who whacks an old lady over the head with a lead-pipe to steal the money in her purse so that she can run off to her dealer to get her next hit. Plus, the thirst, the desperate desire to put out the burning fire in the throat; besides the addiction and the uncontrollable animal instinct to hunt, bite, and drink, the real catch to being a vampire is that for all of eternity we have to live in and near constant state of physical pain. I feel it even now. It's not that bad, it's been worse. But for 900 years, it's been...irritating. And it's always a danger for humans to be around me; right now, all the other people here in the restaurant,"

She closed her eyes and concentrated.

Tanya: "I can feel the movement of the blood through their veins. I can hear the beating of their hearts. I can feel the heat coming off of them. And strongest of all, I can smell their blood through their skin. and sometimes they don't even have skin to block the smell; the guy in the table ten meters behind me has an open wound. All the fiber in my being is compeling me to bite every one of them and suck them dry...but...we vegetarians live to try to be better then the monsters that we have become. It's hard though, we don't trust ourselves, we feel so unstable."

Seth: "I'm sorry."

Tanya: "As time goes by and we practice our self-control it gets better, easier, we to notice it less. Unlike human blood, animal blood does not completely quench our thirst, it merely cools the fire enough to bear...well, thanks for listening."

Seth: "I think I understand...well, I think I'm ready for dessert."

He ordered two slices of chocolate cake. He finished his quickly, and then Tanya pushed her's towards Seth.

* * *

Reneesme took Aro out into the woods with Jacob, Edward and Bella. They were going to teach Aro how to hunt vegetarian style. they all ran to the woods at vampire speed until they stopped they came across a scent, it was a herd of deer.

Aro: "They don't smell very good."

Reneesme: "Well, we don't bother with birds and rodents, they don't have much blood in them. The herbivores are quite bland, but their population here in North America is relatively abundant, the carnivores, like North American mountain lions and grizzly bears taste more like humans, though only fractionally. But today we're just going after the deer, the predators in this area have a low population, and to decimate their already low population would technically be against vampire law because it would threaten the balance and then people would notice."

Aro found that it wasn't that hard, though he craved something that was a little more substantial. When they got back to the house, Aro's eyes were a little more orange, Reneesme was confident that they would be significantly more yellow by the date of the trial.

(Keep reading for Chapter 6: The Scientist and his Half-Human Daughters)

**Author's Note: I wasn't sure what to do with this chapter, but I think I made it work. Hope you liked it. Please Review.**

**Loyalty to my fans**


	6. The Scientist & His Half-Human Daughters

Chapter 6: The Scientist and His Half-Human Daughters

**Author's Note: In this chapter I am introducing a new type of mythical creature into the story. I am calling them 'The Espers of Esper Mansion', I've taken the name from the Sega Genesis Game, 'Phantasy Star 4', but hey, this is fan fiction. They are human, but they have powers kind of like Jedi, they have telekinetic and telepathic ability, as well as the ability to manipulate nature in other ways. They can also conjure and hurl bolts of plasma energy. They can also fly. They are less than half the speed of a vampire, but like Alice or Edward, when in battle they can see their opponents moves a split second before they make them. They are not completely omnipotent; they are more than formidable one on one, but multiple targets could take one down. They are peaceful though, and don't usually fight. They are technologically advanced, and devote most of their life to scientific study and meditation; similar to The Ancients on Stargate. Anyway, I'm over indulging my imagination here with formidable allies in my story, I like action and formidable enemies, so who knows? The Cullen's may need them in a later chapter. And now, without further ado, enjoy your crappy Twilight fan-fic.**

January 3, 2007, Four days to Aro's Trial

Aro looked at him self in the mirror. His eyes were not yellow yet but they were getting to a light orange. Sulplicia and some of the other Volturi guard members who were addicted to Corin's gift manage to put Corin back together. There were now more than 200 vampires that had been flowing in from around the world to see their corrupt king stand trial for crimes against vampires, though they had promised to steer clear of the general area until the day of the trial and would not hunt within the state of Washington. But yet in the three days since the battle, three more younger kids on the Quileute reservation transformed, and they managed to keep the secret under wraps, but it was getting hard.

* * *

Jasper was sparing with Santiago who was loyal to Marcus, when another guest showed up, but it wasn't Peter and Charlotte that came running out of the trees towards the house. The new guest to arrive was someone else.

Peter: "Brother, we got word from the nomads that you won. Sorry we ran off and left your family to fight without us."

Jasper: "It's ok Peter. I'm glad you were out of the line of fire."

Alice: "Jazz? Maria is here."

Jasper: "What?"

Charlotte: "Yeah, we knew. We beat them here. We were going to tell you, but Alice beat us to it."

Then Peter and Jasper's creator came out of the trees towards the house, followed by six others.

Maria: "Hello, Jasper. Long time, no see." She said with a smile.

Jasper looked mad. He liked her to just stay away all the time. She was with six others. Jasper could sense that the first four were older more mature vampires, focused and controlled, while the other two were thirsty with bright red eyes, clearly indicating that they were newborns.

Jasper: "Maria! I warned you to stay away from me and my family!"

Maria: "Is that all I get after all these years?"

Jasper: "After 80 years of fighting your war, and making me believe there was no better life outside of a warring newborn army. Uummm? Hmm?...Yeah, that is all that you get!"

Maria: "I said I was sorry. What more can I do?"

Jasper: "You can stay away,"

Right at that moment Carlisle was between them to make peace.

Carlisle: "It's alright Jasper. She can stay as long as she is peaceable. Maria, you are looking good, and these are members of your coven?"

Maria: "Yes. This here is George, Bud, his mate Leana, Amber, her mate Hawk, and Mary-Jane. But we are just here for the trial. I would like to to meet your newest members."

She walked passed Carlisle and Jasper and over to Edward and Jacob who stood in front of Bella and Reneesme. Edward, seeing that she meant no harm stood to the side and introduced Bella who was holding Reneesme.

Edward: "It is good to see you again after all this time Maria. Allow me to introduce to you my wife Bella. And my daughter Reneesme."

Bella: "It's nice to meet you Maria. When I was human, Jasper told me all about the Southern Wars."

Maria: "Well, he has told you nothing but good things then." She said with half sarcastic humor.

Bella didn't responded to that.

Maria was flanked by her coven members. Jacob kept his eye on the two newborns. He was ready to phase at the first sign that they would loose control. Maria looked at Reneesme and briefly thought 'immortal child', until she heard the rapid heart beat. She looked at her with awe.

Maria: "Well, I can see what all the fuss was about with the Volturi, but I must say she is something."

Jacob: "I assume your youngest coven members are tame?"

Maria: "Rest assured."

Reneesme squirmed to get down. Bella put her down. She walked over to Maria. Maria got down on one knee. Reneesme placed the tips of her fingers on Maria's chin. Maria shuddered at the flood of memories, but like everyone else she was put under Reneesme's spell.

Maria: "You have a magnificent daughter."

Bella: "Thank you."

Maria turned to Carlisle and Jasper.

Maria: "Carlisle, Jasper, from now on on Reneesme Cullen will be under the protection of my coven, don't hesitate to call if anything like this ever happens again."

Carlisle: "Thank you Maria. We could have used you and your fighters three days ago but we would prefer to avoid using newborn armies to fight our enemies. I mean no disrespect."

Maria: "I understand Carlisle. However, you can rest assured, I grew up, figuratively. I stopped raising newborns 28 years ago. I decided, maybe I should create loyal vampires that I would keep."

Carlisle was curious.

Carlisle: "What do you mean?"

Maria: "I can bite twelve humans and transform them. I can train them to utilize their superior strength to be able to kill an older vampire with ease. However they become less useful to me as their superior strength weakens. However, I began to think of Jasper and Peter here. They proved far more affective fighters once they were no longer slaves to their thirst, and were focused and controlled. When I created them, I told them that the whole world was made up of warring vampire covens. Their fear kept them in line. But then of course, once they no longer need me, by either finding mates like Peter did, or realizing there's nothing to fear of the outside like Jasper did, they leave."

Carlisle: "So, how do you get their loyalty, then?"

Maria: "I took inspiration from you Carlisle. You found humans who were going to die and saved their life. These people here,"

She gestured to her coven members.

Maria: "when they were human, they were all homeless, poor, starving, had no friends, and had no family. They had nothing and I befriended them and gave them everything. They're living a million times better then they ever had before. They are loyal to me willingly, I don't need to lie to them or kill them after a year or replace them. They're free to come and go as they please, of course. But they chose to stay with me on their own, and we all live together in the same house. None of us have ever been happier, even me. I lived for the blood during the war. Now I live for family."

She smiled with a look of pure joy.

Maria: "The population of Monterrey is still quite dense, allowing for easy hunting without drawing attention from the humans or the Volturi. So some of our neighbouring warring factions who are still committed to fighting the old war and addicted to the old ways, still come against us wanting our feeding ground. We defend our territory without to much difficulty. Nomads pass through, and even feed on the way, but if they're peaceable we let them live."

Edward: "She's telling the truth. Everything."

Jasper: "How civilized of you. I admit I'm impressed."

Maria: "And on a personal matter Jasper. I was hoping that you might forgive me?"

Alice: "Jazz, if you hold a grudge forever your only hurting yourself."

Jasper: "Well...alright. All is forgiven."

Maria smiled and nodded.

Maria: "And now here in the vampire community, me and my coven are looking to set our sights a little bit higher by taking advantage of the Volturi being under new management."

She then beckoned her coven members. They all walked over to where Marcus was standing at the far side of the field talking with Eliazar. She stood in front of Marcus and they all got down on one knee and bowed their heads in respect for their king.

Maria: "Marcus of the Volturi. Me and my coven volunteer to assist in enforcing vampire law. We offer you our service. We are willing to move to Italy and live in the tower of Voltara. With your permission, and willingly without Chelsea's influence, we would like to become members of the guard. Me and my fighters are not the biggest or the strongest, and we are all ungifted, but we hope you will find us useful."

Marcus raised his eye brow in interest. He was moved. They had had a few volunteers, but not many. Aro usually found the strongest and most usefully talented and brought them home after Chelsea converted them. And now here he had seven brand-new willing recruits that genuinely wanted the position.

Marcus: "Well, with that attitude, I could definitely use all of you."

* * *

Tanya and Seth were walking through a bike trail at no more than human speed. He was remembering the barely pleasant coming-out when they told his mother the other day.

**Memory flashback**

The vampire and the werewolf were walking up to the house of the Clearwater's in La Push. They had just had lunch, or at least Seth did, and Tanya wanted to comment on it.

Tanya: "You know, I'm curious. When you eat, where do you put it all?"

Seth: "Well, Carlisle has been doing some scientific study on us. As far as he can tell, me and my pack brother's high metabolic rates burn more than seven times the calories that of the average human. The side effect is excessive protein cravings."

She nodded in understanding

They walked into the house. They met Seth's mother in the kitchen.

Seth: "Hey mom."

Sue: "Hey sweetie."

They kissed eachothers cheeks.

Seth: "Mom, you know Tanya? Carlisle's cousin."

Sue looked in the direction of the succubus standing in her kitchen. She smiled politely, but didn't like the idea of the vampire in her house.

Sue: "I am pleased to meet you Tanya. So Seth why have you brought our wonderful guest or home?"

Seth: "Well, mother I just thought that I would tell you that me and Tanya are dating."

Whatever Sue had expected, this was not it.

Sue: "Seth, you are a little young to be dating."

Seth: "I'm 25 mother."

Sue: "No you are not young man. You are 15. And I think that that is a little young."

Seth: "I'm 25 by physical appearance."

Sue: "I don't care, you are too young, young man. Plus isn't she little old for you."

Tanya: "I am 959 years old."

Sue Clearwater looked at the yellow eyed vampire with loathing and disgust.

Sue: "Tanya, I have a great deal of respect for you, but I must ask you to do the same for me, why are you encouraging this on him?"

Tanya: "Well as mythical creatures we do not follow normal human societal rules. Age is just a number. And I am interested in your son."

Sue: "Seth, have you...imprinted on her?"

Seth: "No mother. My interest in her is all natural."

Sue looked at the extraordinarily beautiful woman and could only assume Seth's interest.

And then for Seth in a state of teenage rebellion.

Seth: "Mother, with all due respect, I want this. This is important to me. And I will date her with or without your permission. And if you choose to kick me out of the house, than I'm sure Tanya's family will take me in. Besides mother, she and I already talked about this, I am going to finish high school, Tanya is going back to Alaska and we will just spend the occasional weekend together. And time isn't really a factor for us as neither one of us is getting any older."

And Sue slumped in defeat and reluctant resignation.

Sue: "Oh crap!"

Seth: "Now, what is also important to me mother, is that you and Tanya get to know each other. Find some common grounds. I'm going to run patrol for a little while."

Seth ran out the door and Tanya was left alone with Sue Clearwater, and they shared casual conversation for the rest of the day, and Sue Clearwater only very reluctantly realized that she really liked Tanya.

**End flashback**

Seth: "Well, I'm glad that my mom decided to like you."

Tanya: "Yes I think that this relationship is going to work out and your mother is very nice."

They enjoyed their walk in the bike trail for little while longer, when all of a sudden a scent twitched their noses.

Tanya: "It's a vampire. One I don't recognize."

Seth: "He's passing awfully close to the Indian reservation. The pack will try to take him out if they think he's hostile."

Tanya pointed north.

Tanya: "They went that way. Not 45 seconds ago."

Seth: "Wait a second, I think there is something else…smells like Reneesme, or Nahuel?"

Tanya: "No, not one of them. It seems to be a generalized smell, like what both Reneesme and Nahuel smell like. But this one is distinct and not one...but three of them."

Seth stripped down to the nude. Handed his clothes to Tanya. And then he burst forth is a giant wolf.

They both followed the scent at vampire speed.

_Seth's thoughts: "Guys, we got an uninvited guest, times three. It smells like vampire hybrids. But it's not Nahuel or Nessie."_

_Quil's thoughts: "I'm running with Alexia and Zoltar right now. We are coming to your assist."_

_Embry's thoughts: "I'll go get Jake and Nessie."_

They were joined by Quil, Alexia, and Zoltar in moments. They caught up with the intruders in minutes. As they suspected, there were four of them, one was a male vampire. The other three were what appeared to be human women running at vampire speed. One was Caucasian, quite tall with blond hair and blue eyes. Another was shorter, had black hair, brown eyes and dark brown skin. The third was Caucasian but with a hint of Hispanic, brown hair, green eyes and medium height. All the women gave off a lot of heat, and had accelerated heart beats.

One of the women looked back over her shoulder at the sandy colored giant wolf and blond vampire hot on their trail. They increased their speed. Twisting this way and that through the trees. Tanya caught the African woman by the shoulder.

Tanya: "Stop! We just want to talk!"

The woman grabbed Tanya's arm and with vampire strength threw her over her shoulder and into a tree. The man gave a hand signal and all four of them spread out. Tanya got back up and ran after the African girl. Zoltar and Alexia ran after the vampire man. Quil went after the brunette and was joined a second later by Leah. Seth followed the blonde girl.

_Seth's thoughts: "Don't rip any limbs off of them! They will bleed but they will heal rapidly, if you need to incapacitate them with your teeth then you may injure them them, even break a few of their bones, but don't kill them or take any of their limbs off!"_

Seth got in close and was about to sink his teeth into the woman's right leg, when at blinding fast speed she jumped up and leaped from tree to tree several times in less than a second and then got in close and kicked Seth in the head. He let out a loud puppy yelp of pain and fell to the ground.

* * *

Tanya got ahead of the African girl, cut her off and grabbed her by the arm, flipped her over her head and slammed her down on the ground. Tanya was about to speak and trying to reason with her when the girl flipped up at lightning fast speed and kicked Tanya in the head, Tanya went flying and slammed her back right into a tree. The African girl flew at Tanya, but Tanya zipped out of the way at lightning fast speed and grabbed the girl's arm and with a loud 'CRACK' broke her arm and the woman screamed in pain. She then grabbed the girl by the neck and pressed her foot into the girl's back and with a loud 'CRACK' broke her mid-spinal cord and then high jumped kicked her right in the gut, sending her to the ground and very weak. Less than a second later the blonde girl came flying at Tanya. Tanya dodged out of the way and tried to throw a punch at her, but the blonde girl grabbed Tanya's fist. Tanya pulled her fist away and attacked again this went back and forth, both blonde women threw karate chops, punches, and kicks at each other, they fought hard and fast toe to toe for about 30 seconds when suddenly the African girl was back on her feet. Her broken bones and spinal cord had healed very fast. She was about to tackle Tanya from behind, when out of nowhere came Kate who grabbed the African girl by the neck. The African girl screamed in pain as she was shocked and spasmed with electricity at Kate's touch. The blonde woman kicked Tanya in the gut sending her flying and at vampire speed kicked Kate in the head and Kate went flying. The blonde woman quickly helped up the African woman and they both ran off. Tanya and Kate followed in hot pursuit, they were quickly joined up by Seth. All four guests had regrouped.

* * *

The brunette met up with the man with four wolves hot on their trail. They met up with the other two women.

Garret who met up with Kate a moment later called to them to stop, they didn't listen, they kept running. It seemed that they were heading for the Cullen House. Then they were cut off from in front and surrounded by most of Jacob's pack when Embry and Jacob with Renesmee on his back showed up. The vampire and his female companions stopped and pushed against each other back to back. They were clearly going to try to fight it out.

Renesmee: "Jacob stop! They're my own kind!"

Jacob gave a quick bark to the other wolves and they all stood back.

Tanya: "Sorry about that. They're a little protective of there lands. The Quileute Indian reservation is a no vampire zone, unless you're invited."

The man looked at Tanya and smiled with interest.

Joham: "Succubus? I assure you, we meant no harm. We're just here for Aro's trial."

Tanya: "Take a number."

Joham: "We didn't mean to become hostile. We got scared when we saw the werewolves."

Tanya: "Understandable, I'm Tanya, from Denali. Leader of the Alaskan coven."

Joham: "I know who you are. And in case you're wondering how I know, I have been secretly monitoring as many covens as possible for a great many years now."

Tanya was a little surprised at this confession.

Tanya: "Should I be flattered or disgusted?"

The man smiled, nodded, and raised his hand in reassurance.

Joham: "Neither, it's okay, I haven't been eavesdropping on private conversations or anything like that, no, I'm just a scientist with a human curiosity towards vampires. I meant no disrespect."

Tanya decided that Joham secretly studying them from a distance was no big deal. Then turned to the African woman.

Tanya: "Sorry about that. I just wanted to talk and you were a bit feisty."

Then turned to Renesmee.

Tanya: "This is my cousin Renesmee Cullen."

Renesmee got down from Jacob's back and stepped up to the man.

She reached her hand out and touched the man's face and gave him a flood of memories. His eyes widened with surprise and fascination.

Right at that moment Nahuel showed up along with Huilen.

Nahuel: "Joham, you are an awfully long way from home. What are you doing here?"

Joham: "A nomad found us and told us the whole story under Marcus's orders. We were informally invited to attend a trial."

He then looked down at Renesmee.

Joham: "When I heard that there was another vampire hybrid here, well you know me."

As though the last part of his sentence made it obvious to why he was there.

Nahuel looked around at everyone and gestured to Joham.

Nahuel: "Everyone, this is my father, Joham."

He said it with a tone of voice as though he was ashamed of the fact.

Joham: "Everyone, these are my daughters. My oldest Serena,"

He gestured to the tall, blue eyed, blond.

' "Maysun,"

The African woman stepped forward and nodded in respect.

"and my youngest, Jennifer."

The green-eyed brunette stepped forward.

Renesmee: "My grand father would like to meet you."

Joham: "Then let us go meet your grandfather."

The three women approached Nahuel with smiles.

Serena: "Brother, it has been many months. What are you doing here?"

Nahuel: "Alice Cullen asked me to witness for Renesmee at her trial with the Volturi. They thought she was an immortal child."

Just then Bella arrived amongst the group.

Bella: "Sweetie, where did you run to?"

She picked up her daughter.

Bella: "I was worried about you."

Renesmee: "Sorry momma. Embry said there were other hybrids here. They were my own kind, I had to see for myself. Plus there was no need to worry, the pack would have protected me."

Joham looked at the sweet family exchange, and wondered.

Joham: "You are quite fond of the child, miss."

Bella: "As any mother would be."

Jennifer: "But you are not her real mother are you? I mean, I don't understand."

Bella: "I am her biological mother. I carried her and gave birth."

Maysun: "But the mothers aren't supposed to survive. I remember my own birth the day I was born. I killed my mother, we all did."

Bella: "Why don't we go back the the house, we can talk there."

* * *

Back at the house they all sat down in the living room. Carlisle and Joham shook hands.

Joham: "So you are the famous 'Stregoni Benefici'."

Carlisle smiled. No one had called him that in 150 years.

Carlisle: "And you are the famous Libisomon."

Joham: "Silly human legends, but amusing all the same."

Carlisle: "You are the foremost expert on vampire hybrids. We were planning for weeks to come to find you, or at least someone or something like you. Before Nahuel showed up to tell us Renesmee would not grow old, we were under the impression that she would die of old age in only 15 years from now."

Joham: "No, no, you are mistaken, physical aging for mortals is cellular degeneration, it starts at the moment of conception and takes about 80 years to kill a person of decay, oxidation, and other ailments of old age. But vampire hybrids have absolutely no cellular degeneration whatsoever, in fact their cells are in a constant state of regeneration. As strong as hybrids are when they are born, they become stronger as they get older. In fact, as adults they are not weaker, Nahuel and all three of my daughters here are as strong as any vampire."

Tanya: "Yeah, I noticed."

Carlisle: "Fascinating! I would like to know more."

Joham: "I thought you might."

Joham then reached into his backpack and pulled out a computerized pad.

Joham: "This Tablet's hard drive contains all the data I have on vampires, humans, and hybrids. I tweaked the screen sensitivity so that the touch screen will respond to the ice cold touch of vampire skin."

Carlisle touched the screen and pages and pages of complex mathematical and scientific data on vampire hybrids came up on the screen.

Carlisle: "This is brilliant!"

Joham then move close to Renesmee and got down on one knee and pulled out of his pocket a small metal computerized device.

Joham: "It's alright, this is just a highly sophisticated, scanning, sensor-device of my own invention, designed, and fabrication."

He held the device close to Renesmee and it made some beeping sounds as it scanned her.

Data began to come in on the device's screen.

Joham: "Strength of skin as strong as steel. Body temperature 107.1 Fahrenheit. Heart beat, 180 beats a minute. DNA, biochemistry, genetic makeup, absolutely everything appears to be normal. It seems to me that you have here for yourself a very, very healthy young vampire hybrid. Also salivary glands are not producing venom, but I'm not sure if that is normal or not. And if I might say, she is as beautiful as my daughters were when they were her age."

Maysun: "How would you know? You never even saw me as a baby! I never even met you till I was 4." her tone of voice seemed resentful.

Joham: "That was a mistake on my part. No one regrets my former actions more than I do."

Edward: "Some of that information about Renesmee we already knew. Other parts of it we suspected, but we weren't sure of."

Joham: "I would like to know how young Bella here managed to survive giving birth?"

Edward: "Well, first we researched legends, we found out that vampire hybrids eat their way out of the mothers. Our plan was to perform a very elaborate caesarean section by ripping open the embryonic sac with our teeth. Unfortunately, do to circumstances, we needed to perform it in an emergency without warning. After we got Renesmee out, Bella's heart stopped, where I then injected a massive dose of vampire venom straight into her heart with a syringe. Innovative and unorthodox, but remarkably effective. I pumped her heart until it started beating again, and then the venom healed her wounds."

Joham was intrigued.

Joham: "Remarkable! Though I will say it never occurred to me to find a way so that the mothers could live."

Just then Marcus came into the room, he had been listening from the other room.

Marcus: "I am rather concerned, I hope you have in no way attracted human attention."

Joham: "Well, there have been a few legends that have been started, but I assure you no human is the wiser."

Marcus: "Well, I would also like a copy of your research, and you may continue your research as long as no humans know anything."

Joham: "You have my word."

* * *

Renesmee touched the faces of Serena, Jennifer, and Maysun, and shared her gift with them. And just like everyone else they fell under Renesmee's spell.

Joham: "It is another thing, I have never encountered a hybrid with a gift before."

Rosalie: "Actually we believe that it is two gifts."

Joham: "Really?"

Alice: "Well, I'm sure you know where vampires get there supernatural gifts from?"

Joham: "Yes, it's caused by a genetic mutation within the DNA of the human that gives the human an unusual but subtle gift beyond the norm of the average human."

Edward: "Well, in the case of vampire hybrids we believe that they get their gifts from their parents, as both Bella and I are gifted, only Renesmee did not get our gifts, as far as we can tell, the pattern is that she took our gifts and she got the opposite, I can read minds, Renesmee cannot read minds, she can make other people read her mind. I can read minds from a distance, but Renesmee needs physical contact to make people read her mind. Bella can block any telepathic intrusion into her mind, Renesmee cannot be blocked from anyone reading her mind."

Joham twitched his eyebrow and interest.

Joham: "That is an interesting conclusion and I think it merits further study."

Bella: "Do what you will Joham, but our daughter is just a wonderful, happy girl who will live a long happy life. She came into our lives by accident, but she is a miracle and she is the best thing that has ever happened to this family. She's not an experiment."

Joham: "I meant no disrespect."

Bella: "I'm sure you didn't Joham. However, some of us think that science is a means to benefit mankind. Your desire to study our daughter is just to satisfy your own personal curiosity, the science will never be put to good use."

Renesmee: "Wait, I want to help."

They all looked at her in shock.

Bella: "What? Sweetie, what do you mean?"

Renesmee: "I want to know more about myself. If he could run a few tests, maybe there could be more answers for all of us."

Bella: "The tests won't hurt her will they?" She directed her question at Joham.

Joham: "You have my word."

* * *

They all talked together in the living room for the rest of the day. They got to know each other, shared stories, and though Joham at times regardless of his flawless politeness, he always seemed a little creepy, Edward of course knew his true intentions inside his mind, which were usually contrary to his words. Jasper felt the man's feelings, and that he was not entirely sincere. The three hybrid women were quickly becoming fast friends with everyone. Nahuel kept trying to steer clear of Joham. He seemed to just feel happier as long as Joham wasn't around.

While everyone was talking, Renesmee reached up and touched Nahuel's face.

Renesmee's thoughts: "Remember what I said about your father, you're only hurting yourself, don't sink to his level."

Nahuel sighed, he knew Renesmee was correct. He then walked over to Joham.

Nahuel: "Joham?"

Joham: "Nahuel?"

Nahuel: "Joham, I was just an experiment to you. You never cared about me. You never cared about my mother. You never cared about raising me as a child. On our first meeting you caused immediate enmity with me by speaking very insensitively of my mother. You quickly realized your mistake and you have been giving a full effort, though an insincere effort, to make it up to me."

Joham: "I am sorry you feel that way Nahuel."

Nahuel: "Just let me finish, I'm building up to something here that you will like...and now, after all these years, and after everything you have done, I am standing here before you...here and now...to tell you…that I forgive you. I forgive you, Joham. From now on I will call you father and you may call me son. And I would like to see you a little more often from now on."

Joham's jaw was agape. Whatever he had been expecting Nahuel to say, this was not it. In fact he had long since given up any hope that Nahuel would ever forgive him.

Joham: "Thank you Nahuel. I do not deserve your forgiveness, but I appreciate it all the same…son."

They embraced, and Nahuel hoped that he was not going to regret it.

* * *

January 4, 2007 Three days to Aro's Trial

The situation at the Quileute Indian reservation was getting out of hand. Three more younger children were showing signs of high fever. The tribe's counsel told the parents of the legend and what was happening to their children and that they were going to transform. They explained the importance of keeping this secret and what would happen to their children if the secret got out. Some of the parents tried to reason with them and ask them if there were some way to stop it. It was explained to the parents that there was no way to stop the transformation once it had begun, but they tried to explain the benefits of the transformation. One of the young Quileute mothers was pleased about the transformation because her child in question had been very sickly all his life, and she was pleased that the transformation would give him good health and long life. When the other parents saw her attitude about it, they quickly fell in line.

* * *

A few hours later at the Cullen home, there were some more visitors. But they were not vampire. It was at the edge of the meadow in front of their house, there was a loud distorted buzzing sound with a flash of light, the guests magically materialized out of thin air. There were three of them, a woman and two men. Their clothing was most bizarre, each one of them wore a blue jumpsuit, tight-fitting metal chest plates, white capes with hoods. The capes were pinned to the shoulders of their jumpsuits by metal shoulder pads, and each one wore what appeared to be a utility-belt complete with a variety of gadgets that most of them there couldn't even name and each of them had a sword in a scabbard at their waists.

They were not werewolf nor hybrid or vampire. Their smell was unmistakable, they were just common humans. Some of the thirstier vampires shuddered at their presence trying to control themselves. The visitors walked over to Marcus and bowed at the waist in respect.

Erik: "Marcus of the Volturi, we offer you greetings from The Lutz of Esper Mansion."

Marcus: "I thank the Lutz for his respectful greeting. How is he these days?"

Erik: "I'm afraid he is in poor health do to age. But he will ascend soon."

Marcus: "Well, I do hope that I will be able to see him one more time, it has been far too long, over 180 years if I recall correctly. I don't think I know you though?"

Erik: "Well, allow me to introduce myself, I am Erik Morter, this is one of my fellow Esper brethren, Matilda Wormwood, and this is our magical friend, Arthur Haff a magician."

Matilda: "The Lutz, asked us to come here to witness the events of Aro's trial."

Marcus: "Well, we will be pleased to have you here."

They then turned to Carlisle.

Arthur: "Dr. Carlisle Cullen, I have always wanted to meet you."

Carlisle: "Welcome to my home, and feel free to stay here as long as you wish."

Erik: "Thank you Dr. Cullen, we will take you up on your invitation. And this must be your family."

Carlisle: "This is my wife Esme. My sons Emmett, Jasper, and Edward, and their wives Rosalie, Alice, and Bella, and my granddaughter Renesmee."

Erik walked up to Esme, took her hand and kissed it.

Erik: "I would just like to say Esme, that Carlisle has excellent taste in women for you are absolutely beautiful."

Esme smiled and would have blushed if it was possible for her.

Matilda: "Might we go inside? It is a little cold out here."

Carlisle: "Of course."

The guests were led into the living room of the house and sat down on the sofa. Bella held Renesmee on her lap.

Bella: "So...I feel naive, but...who or what are you, exactly?" The wolves and many other vampires there were also curious.

Erik Morter smiled and nodded with polite amusement.

Erik: "We are The Espers of Esper Mansion."

Bella: "Never heard of your kind."

Arthur: "That is understandable. We do not let the rest of the human race know we exist. You understand. They are Espers, I am a Magician."

Emmett: "Magician? You mean like clever tricks and stuff?"

Arthur: "No, real magic. I call on spirits, make potions, and cast spells."

Emmett: "So you're a warlock or wizard or sorcerer?"

Arthur: "I suppose that is a suitable classification in layman's terms. But my kind prefer the term Magician."

Bella: "But what are you? You smell human."

Erik: "We are human. We were born by a one in a million random chance, where our brains are much more advanced. At a young age we learn faster, remember math and science details easily, we can come up with unusual scientific ideas that usually turn out to be right, and our brains allow us telepathic and telekinetic ability."

Bella: "What is Esper Mansion?"

Matilda: "Our headquarters, our school, the place we are brought to when we are discovered. We are shown that we won't live a life of mediocrity, they teach us to train our minds and bodies to their fullest. We exercise, learn martial arts, practice with our powers, and we spend hours every day in meditation so that one day we might ascend." She spoke of their lifestyle with pride.

Bella: "Sounds like Hogwarts."

Erik smiled with polite amusement.

Erik: "No, Hogwarts isn't real. But you could say it is similar."

Bella: "Who is this Lutz, that you speak of?"

Erik: "It is a rank or title. It means 'Our leader' and our wisest."

Bella: "Why do our call yourselves, Espers?"

Erik: "It means we have heightened ESP in our brains when we are born. Sections of our brains that are so powerful, it gives us our powers."

Renesmee: "It must be amazing!"

Erik smiled.

Erik: "It is child."

Jacob: "What is this 'ascend' that you spoke of?"

Arthur was about to respond when Renesmee answered first.

Renesmee: "It means one can evolve their DNA to the point where they shed their physical body and exist on a higher plane of enlightenment as pure energy."

They all looked at her with mixed expressions of shock, surprise, and confusion. The Espers looked at her with a look that could only be described as, impressed.

Jacob: "Sounds cool."

Edward: "Nessie, how did you know that?"

Renesmee: "I don't know. I just sort of thought about it and the mathematical equations and scientific formula for subatomic energy ascension came to my head."

Erik twitched his eyebrow in curiosity.

Erik: "You know, young Renesmee, I think you might have the gift."

Renesmee smiled. She got down from Bella's lap, walked over to Erik and reached to his face and placed the tips of her fingers on his chin. Erik saw the flood of Renesmee's memories, and like everyone else, he was under her unintentional love spell.

Erik: "Extraordinary! Well, we have some questions for you."

And they had many discussions together on different topics for the rest of the day.

**Author's Note: Some of the plot I had planned from the start. While a few of the things in this story I sort of just threw in, and some of the ideas are just arbitrary, like the fight with the hybrids, the hybrids being as strong and fast as vampires, and the people called the Magicians I just threw in five minutes before I posted this Chapter while editing. Hope you enjoyed it. Please review.**

**Loyalty to my fans**

(Keep reading for Chapter 7: Aro's Trial, and keep your eye on my account for my new story, 'The Life Story of Renesmee Cullen')


	7. Aro's Trial

Chapter 7: Aro's Trial

**Author's Note: The long awaited Trial of Aro, hope you like it. I've been working on several projects at once so, sorry I didn't post sooner. Enjoy.**

January 7th, 2007, The day of Aro's Trial, 10:00 AM, State of Oregon, Remote secluded mountainous location far from human civilization, Twenty miles west of Mount Hood

The day had arrived. Renesmee, Renata, and Carlisle stood off to the side with Aro in Aro's defense. Jacob Black stood close to Renesmee as Renesmee's body guard. Aro's eyes were a clear bright yellow, thanks to his week of drinking animal blood. Most of the wolves, two Espers, one Magician, five Hybrids, and over 400 vampires from around the world had all gathered at a prearranged remote secluded location just outside of the State of Washington. It had been decided that Nahuel would be the fair and impartial judge, and the lie detectors Charles, Maggie, Alice and Edward, and their Esper friends Matilda Wormwood, and Erik Morter, would act as the jury. As this was not a trial based on human law they could work their court room how ever they wished.

While Renesmee was ready to be the professional lawyer figure, she was thinking about stuff from their newest guests.

**Memory flashback**

A couple of days earlier, Renesmee was playing chess with the Esper, Matilda Wormwood. She had been fascinated by her human visitors that apparently had these extraordinary powers and Advanced Technology. They played a lot of complicated moves back and forth across the chessboard for 42 turns, and then after they both had stared blankly at the chessboard for more than 10 minutes on the last move, with her mind, Matilda telekinetically flicked her king over in defeat.

Matilda: "You will checkmate my king in seven moves."

Renesmee: "You're not so bad yourself. So what kind of stuff do you have on that high tech utility belt of yours?"

Matilda: "Well, let's see what I got here."

Matilda began pulling stuff off of her utility belt one at a time and handing them to Renesmee for her examination.

Matilda: "I got a battle knife. I got a thin, but strong one-hundred foot grappling hook. A book of matches. Some non-perishable field-rations. A small hand-held automated, thousand gigabyte computer. And this little device here is called a personal shield; it forms a thin skin over your body that's virtually indestructible."

Renesmee: "What is that?"

Renesmee pointed to a long handle-like cylinder attached to the belt.

Matilda: "That is what we call a Plasma Sword."

Renesmee: "Oh, kind of like a light-saber on Star Wars?"

Matilda: "No, a light saber is a laser sword made out of light. The blade of this sword is made out of superheated plasma, there is a difference."

Renesmee: "Is that a gun that you have there?"

Matilda: "We call it a blaster. It utilizes a liquid-naquadah power source to force a large quantity of electricity into a high-yield laser generator. It can shatter a vampire's head with a single shot."

Renesmee then pointed to another small device on Matilda's belt.

Renesmee: "What's that there? Some sort of super high-tech power generation device?"

Matilda: "No, that's my cell phone. I call my mother everyday."

Renesmee: "Oh…this is embarrassing, I suppose it should have been kind of obvious."

Matilda: "No, it's all right. With all of these gizmos, I suppose it can be a little overwhelming."

Renesmee: "So, is being an Esper a family thing?"

Matilda: "No, it's just me. My children will not inherit my powers, my parents did not have any powers either. My brain being slightly superior to that of the average human was a one in a million fluke."

Renesmee: "When did you realize that you had these powers?"

Matilda: "I was living with my biological parents at the time, they were neglectful and abusive, and then for kindergarten I went to a school called Crunchem Hall, where I met an evil principle. She was a bully and a coward. I learned that the yelling and abuse against me honed my powers and made it stronger. I used my telekinetic ability to scare away our principal."

Renesmee: "And your parents?"

Matilda: "My parents were not bullies, they were just more disciplinary. My father was breaking the law, selling faulty cars with stolen car parts. He was under investigation from the FBI, but he and my mother and my older brother got away, and I was adopted by my teacher. Best mother in the world. A few years later the Espers of Esper Mansion found me and told me what I am, what I'm capable of, what they can teach me and that if I devote my life to a lifetime of meditation and scientific study and practicing my skills, I will ascend. But that's another story Nessie, and I think it is past your bedtime."

**End flashback**

They all stood around, many of them eager to get this over with.

Maggie: "Let us all begin The Trial of Aro of the Volturi, the honorable half human/vampire from South America, Nahuel, presiding. Myself, Maggie of the Irish coven, the Nomad Charles, the Seer Alice Cullen of the Cullen Clan, the Mind-reader Edward Cullen of the Cullen Clan, and the Espers of Esper Mansion, Matilda Wormwood, and Erik Morter, will act as the fair and impartial jury."

Nahuel: "Thank you Maggie. Ladies and gentlemen, please settle down, I call this trial to order, this trial will not be based on any human laws of any human countries. There will be no loopholes. There will be no legal technicalities. The accused's guilt or innocents, and then his sentence will be based on reasoned argument and fact. Now let's begin. Aro of the Volturi, you stand accused of crimes against vampires. The full list of accounts and indiscretions goes on for quite a while, but today we will just be going over a few particular points. The list of five charges are, one; conspiracy of and the unjustified murder of your sister and Marcus's wife. Two; acquisition and exploitation of gifted vampires. Three; initiating an unprovoked war against the Romanian coven for refusing to follow your demands of vampire law which was just an excuse so that you could gain total dominance over the entire vampire community...also defined as; a Dictatorship. Four; political corruption. And five; attempted murder of Renesmee Cullen and her entire family. How do you plead?"

Aro: "I plead guilty Your Honor."

Nahuel: "You are commended for your honesty, however in spite of your pleading guilty, your true guilt will be determined by a witnesses statements and evidence presented.

"Does anyone here have any further serious legitimate complaints against Aro?"

Fred: "I do. I have a complaint."

At the sound of the man's voice a young vampire stepped forward. Many of the other people shuddered and cringed away at his presence.

Nahuel: "And you are?"

Fred: "Fred Kowalski. I was bitten approximately 17 months ago, by the one that you call Victoria."

Bella: "You were created by Victoria?"

Fred: "I didn't know who she was at first, but I found out later on. Seven months ago, give or take a few days I was a member of a newborn Army created by her. On Riley's orders I was supposed to accompany the rest of the Army to a location in the Olympic Peninsula to wipe out the coven of yellow eyed vampires with the girl who owned the red shirt who had sweet smelling blood. I however was not like the rest of my coven."

Then two others stepped out of the crowd.

Shelly: "'Freaky Fred'? Freaky Fred is that you?"

Fred looked at them in recognition.

Fred: "Shelly and Steve? I thought you were dead. Though that was information I got from Riley, so I wasn't quite sure how reliable the information was."

Steve: "We were sick and tired of the mad house and then we ran off together."

Fred: "Well, good to have you back."

He turned to Carlisle.

Fred: "As I was saying. I had no interest in fighting over the blood of one human girl. They lied to us and deceived us by telling us that the Sun would burn us. We did not know that the Sun would make us sparkle. They also didn't tell us about the Volturi, or that there were any laws to follow. He did tell us to keep a low profile, to hunt the dregs of society...you might have noticed in the human news that some of them blatantly ignored Riley's rules. When the day came to attack, I personally never had followed Riley's leadership, when I was human he offered me conversion into a vampire. I told him I wasn't interested, but unknown to me, I had no choice. I chose not to fight, I had no quarrel with your family doctor Cullen. I abandoned the rest of my coven right before they were slaughtered by the Cullen's and the werewolves."

Nahuel: "That is interesting, Nomad Kowalski, but what does any of this have to do with a complaint against Aro?"

Fred: "I was a friend of Bree Tanner, I believe some of the Cullen's and some of the guard know her."

Felix, Demetri, Alec, Jane, and all the Cullens looked at each other.

Edward: "I know who you are. I saw you in Bree's mind."

Fred: "I watched from a distance that day. She was sentenced to death for breaking the law by attracting too much human attention. The Cullen's even tried to reason with the guard on Bree's behalf. The Volturi said that they don't give second chances, but the thing is that Bree didn't need a second chance, she never had a first chance. When she was hunting she always followed Riley's rules. She never let any humans see her, and she only hunted inconspicuously, the pips, the prostitutes, the criminals, the dregs of society, the people who would not be reported missing. None of her victims for her 3 months as a vampire appeared in the news. She was my friend and she deserved to live. She was a victim of Victoria just like me, just like the Cullen's, and she was sentenced to death when she would have followed vampire law had she known, and I blame Aro."

Many of the other vampires there looked at eachother, nodded and murmured in agreement.

Fred: "I'm sorry your honor. I've had no one to speak to to get that off my chest for seven months."

Nahuel: "Thank you Mr. Kowalski. We will take your statement into account."

A few more statements were taken from others.

Sam: "Had we lost the battle he would have hunted the entire pack to extinction as well as any other person who had the werewolf gene."

Renesmee: "Your honor, that last remark against my client is speculation, I move to have it stricken from the record!"

Nahuel: "So stricken."

She turned to Jacob and Sam and whispered under her breath.

Renesmee: "I'm sorry!"

This went back and forth. Some statements were relevant. Some statements were were false. At some point too many people were shouting at once.

Nahuel: "ORDER!"

Everyone quieted down.

Nahuel: "Any leader of a people will have a few disgruntled malcontents, and for good reason, now I thank you all for your statements, but I think we should return to the out lining charges made against the accused at the beginning of this trial. The first charge; conspiracy of and murder of the sister of Aro and mate of Marcus, Didyme."

He gestured to Marcus.

Nahuel: "Will the victim of the offense please take the witnesses stand and act as prosecution for the charge."

Marcus stepped forward and addressed the crowd.

Marcus: "Aro and I found each other. I remember the date."

His brain did the fast math of the vampire as he counted time backwards.

Marcus: "August 15, 1225 B.C. I liked his joyful and enthusiastic personality. With my gift I felt the almost immediate bond he felt for me. We were both passing through Venice at the time. We founded the city of Volterra. We founded our coven and served eachother well. We protect our beautiful city Volterra. He showed me a great deal with kindness. He was my brother, and I loved him. He expressed interest in the Supernatural gifts that some vampires had, something that he noticed in himself and then noticed it in me, he found a few others and persuade them to join us. Other than himself and myself he did not know where to find other gifted vampires, but he suspected that perhaps it might run in the family at least, that was a hint that it took me a very long time to figure out. What he told me out right at the time what's that he still felt a strong attachment to his human biological sister and that he wished a grant her immortality so that we can all be together forever. Aro was only half disappointed, she did possess a gift, but the gift turned out to be useless to his cause, but he had converted her and brought her into the coven. I remember the first day that I saw her, she was pretty. The gift was that she had the ability to make men fall in love with her. She had a lot of lovers. But then one day she used her gift on me. I was no exception to her power. And then something happened. What I think it was, is that her own power double back on itself and her gift caused our love for each other to grow stronger and stronger and stronger. We became so happy that we decided we wanted to leave the coven. Didyme and I never actually mentioned it to Aro, but we had regular skin contact with him, so of course we had no secrets. And then one day shortly before we're going to formally leave, she went missing. I followed her trail but lost it. Aro told me that he had found her pile of ashes in a place a distance from the city, and then he lead me there. I wondered who had done it? I had no idea that it was Aro, I never imagined that it could be him. I searched for the killer for 200 years, and when I was resolved that I would never find the killer, I contemplated suicide, and then Aro found Chelsea. Through Chelsea's influence I was bonded to the rest of the coven a little bit more strongly to avoid suicide, but I never forgot my grief, and I knew nothing of the truth until 7 days ago when Edward told me. But I was just a piece of his collection, like the rest of the guard, too valuable to loose."

Nahuel: "The witness is excused."

Marcus stepped back.

Nahuel: "Does the defense have anything to say?"

Renesmee stepped forward.

Renesmee: "My client feels a great deal of sorrow for the crime that he committed. He wanted Marcus's gift as part of his collection and he was willing to sacrifice his sister to do it. It is no excuse, but I would like it to be noted in the record, that no one feels worse about my client's crime than himself, he wishes that he could take it all back."

She nodded that she was finished.

It wasn't much of a defense, but the best she could do without loopholes or legal technicalities to get him off.

Nahuel: "Second charge of five. Acquisition and exploitation of gifted vampires. Will the victim of the crime step forward?"

Charles: "The chair recognizes, Heidi of the Volturi."

Heidi: "When I was human, I was a miserable servant girl. I had no parents. All of the men abused me. Then one day, a man was raping me, he had grabbed me from behind, and then beat me, and forced himself on me. I wanted to die, it was humiliating and painful. Then he was pulled off of me by what appeared to be a forty year old woman, red eyes, pale white skin, and she bit into his neck. When she was done, she told me that she took pity on me because I was being abused by men. She then offered me a new life of peace, good health, and I would be loved by a family, I could hardly refuse. She bit me, and after the 3 days of painful fire was over, she told me what I was, and what I had become. She said that her name was Hilda. It was just her and one other girl that she also saved from abusive men. And life was peaceful for many years. Then one day she came home with another girl, her name was Ann, she to had been abused by men and had lived a difficult life, but she seemed unhappy, she still had a connection to her human life. And then 3 years after her transformation, she came home with her sister. Her sister was the one that you refer to as Victoria. Nonetheless, Hilda agreed to let Victoria stay as she was no different from the rest of us, a young woman abused by men. A few years after that, Hilda found another young girl also abused by men, but before her first year was up, Aro came. After my transformation was complete, I discovered that I had a supernatural power to make people follow me, to draw people towards me, and it was a very powerful gift. Before I became a member of the guard, Aro always had pray brought into the tower of Volterra from outside of the city, but it was more difficult; people became too suspicious and sometimes it resulted in the secret being risked. He found out about me through the mind of a nomad, and he realize it would be far easier, a hundred times easier to bring pray into the tower of Volterra without arousing human suspicion. He accused Hilda of attracting too much human attention with an out of control band of newborns, this was a lie. And then under Chelsea's influence I suddenly felt the bonds for my family to just fall away, and then had an irresistible bond towards Aro, and I watched without remorse or regret as the guard chase down my family and rip them to pieces, except for Victoria. And now I realize that Aro is no different from those men that abused me when I was a human. Aro used me and killed my innocent, peaceful family that I was happy with. That is all."

Nahuel: "The witness is excused. Does the defense have anything to say?"

Renesmee: "I call my cousin Eleazar of the Denali clan as a witness."

Eleazar stepped forward.

Renesmee: "Eleazar, you once worked for my client here did you not?"

Eleazar: "Yes I did."

Renesmee: "But you no longer do it?"

Eleazar: "No, I do not."

Renesmee: "May I ask why?"

Eleazar: "Carmen passed through the city of Volterra, Aro invited her in as he did every nomad that passes through. While she stayed with us, she and I talked, got to know each other, and I fell in love, I wanted to be with her, but not as a member of the guard, I wanted to travel the world with her. I told Aro that I was going to leave, though I had full respect for Aro, I did not want to ask permission, I felt it set a bad precedent, but Aro politely let me go."

Renesmee: "And that proves my point ladies and gentlemen. Aro may have acquired a few gifted vampires throughout the ages, but whenever one of them, a particularly valuable one like Eleazar, and Eleazar's gift is? Eleazar, may I ask, what is your gift?"

Eleazar: "I have the ability to detect and identify the gifts that other people have."

Renesmee: "You see everyone, Aro does not hold gifted vampires against their will. They are all free to leave whenever they chose."

Renesmee then turned towards the judge and jury.

Renesmee: "I humbly request this court to consider this when coming to their decision for the judgment of my client's ulterior-motives."

Nahuel: "The witness is excused. Does anyone else have a claim to make on this charge against Aro?"

Amun stepped forward.

Amun: "I have something to say."

Maggie: "The chair recognizes Amun, leader of the Egyptian coven, and former God and Pharaoh of Egypt."

Amun: "Thank you. I myself will confess that I to have tried to obtain gifted vampires, and I would just like to say that, it is a common practice. Whenever any vampire finds a human that seems to exhibit some form of extraordinary ability beyond that of the norm for humans, that vampire tries to utilizes that gift into their coven. Every vampire does it to gifted humans, it is normal. Why do you all think that the number of gifted vampires in the last thousand years has gone from, one in a thousand to one in fifty? Why, Carlisle Cullen himself possesses four gifted vampires, five if you include the girl."

Renesmee: "Objection Your Honor, that last remark is out of context, my grandfather did not know that my father was gifted when he found him. My father did not convert my mother to utilize her gift into his coven, he fell in love with her and then gave her vampire venom to save her life. As for uncle Jasper and Aunt Alice, Carlisle did not find them, they found him. I move to have Amun's last remark about my family's gifts to be stricken from the record."

Nahuel: "So stricken. Amun, apologies for the interruption. You may resume your statement from where you left off in your last sentence."

Amun: "The point I was trying to make, is that most vampires utilize gifted humans into their covens. Aro has done it. If I am not mistaken Siobhan has done it by converting Maggie, and I have done it with Demetri. I found Demetri, I realized that his ability to find people was extraordinary in his human incarnation. I was selfish enough to convert him into my coven but out of the kindness of my heart I gave him immortality. I like to feel that he thought of me as a father. I was good to him but than Aro found out about him through the mind of a nomad, and he stole Demetri away from me, a valued member of my coven, and has used him to find many so called criminals so that he may murder them for unlawful crimes. That is all. Thank you."

Nahuel: "Thank you Amun, your statement will be taken into account. Are there any other remarks or complaints."

Statements, remarks, and complaints went back and forth. Renesmee provided defense as best as she could.

A few nomads stepped forward and claimed that they were remnants of destroyed covens. They claimed that they had some gifted family members that refuse to join when Aro showed up to make an accusation against them, there gifted members, even under Chelsea's influence did not join, and were murdered, as well as most of the coven, the remnants barely escaped and had been on the run for very long time. Unable to use any loopholes or legal technicalities Renesmee was unable to defend Aro.

Nahuel: "Third charge of five. Dictatorship over vampires. Will the victim of the crime step forward?"

Stefan and Vladimir stepped forward.

Maggie: "The chair recognizes the Romanian emperors Stefan and Vladimir; last surviving remnants of the once mighty and all-powerful Romanian coven."

Vladimir: "Thank you young Maggie. Many of you know who we are. A long time ago, we once ruled the vampire community with an iron-fist. We were not good. We were what people would call pure evil, and quite frankly we didn't care. We vampires are God's, we had everything, power, treasure, castles, humans slaves, vampire servants, and mates whose beauty rivaled even that of young Rosalie, Heidi, Siobhan, and even the vampire hybrid women. We were…content…with what we had. We had no desire to acquire gifted vampires. We had no desire to conquer every single coven in the entire world. Though we ruled with malevolence, our actions were contained within our own borders; we left the rest of the world alone. Another thing we had that the Volturi didn't; honor. We valued 'honor' over all things. Young Maggie over there, feels no discomfort inside her mind and body by any words that come out of our mouths, because my brother and I have never spoken a lie. We are honest about everything we do and ever did. We had no need to pretend to be good. And then the Volturi send messengers to us, saying that 'they claimed the right of enforcing law as a police force among vampires and that they are now making it illegal for humans to know that vampires exist'."

Stefan: "Humans already knew vampires existed, at the time they could not stand against us. What was the point of humans thinking vampires didn't exist, 'a matter of convenience' Aro said. We sent a messenger back and we told Aro that we would never submit to such a ridiculous and preposterous proposal, and they use that as their excuse to attack us unprovoked."

Vladimir: "We defended ourselves from this unjust and unlawful attack, we defended ourselves for 100 years. Aro committed a dictatorship. He is a rotten thief, and a murderer. He burned our castles, he stole our treasure, he killed our mates, killed our vampire servants, and fed on our human slaves. He killed our brothers, and tried to kill us. Many others tried to run with us, many of them did for a time. But they always caught up to us again and again. My brother and I are all that is left of our once glorious Empire. And for what? For Aro's glory? For Aro's greed? And today Aro uses the humans weapons and technologies as an excuse that he was right to do this; well personally I would just like to say that had we not been overthrown by the Volturi, then we could have kept an eye on all humans throughout the last fifteen hundred years, and we would never have allowed the human race as a whole to have advanced their technology to the point that their weapons would be a threat to us, we would've suppressed their advancement throughout the ages and,"

Nahuel: "All right Stefan, and Vladimir that is enough. You have made your point. Your statements will be taken into account. The witness is excused. Does the defense have any statement to make?"

Renesmee stepped forward.

Renesmee: "Aro attempted to dominate the vampire world to enforce law. I think Aro's actions at the time were wrong, but personally I think that for the benefit of the human race, it was for the best in the long run, while some vampires might have little to no opinion for humans, I think that the human race as a whole deserve their scientific advancement, and if they become a danger to vampires then perhaps vampires should remain a secret. I'm not arguing against the hunting of humans, every vampire deserves a single human victim from time to time, while at the same time we should all attempt to control our thirst. My client is guilty, and cannot be excused, but I think the wisdom of his choice to enforce the secret as law is good and should be taken into account."

Nahuel: "And taking into account that will be."

A few more small statements were made and they moved on.

Nahuel: "Fourth charge of five. Political corruption. Most of these charges fall within the same category as the other charges, but let us address them anyway. Aro, when you created the law for vampires to keep the secret; you stand accused of throughout the centuries bending and twisting your own self-made law to benefit you at law abiding citizens expense. Now, had you made the law and simply left it at that, that would've been one thing. But you sought out every opportunity to punish for the fun of it. Like what you did to Heidi's family and she has already given her statement on this matter. Expert witness please step forward."

Maggie: "The chair recognizes Eleazar of the Denali coven."

Nahuel: "Eleazar please tell us your story."

Eleazar: "When I was a member of the guard, Aro sent me all over the world to use my power to scan humans. I scanned millions of humans for centuries. From time to time I found a gifted human, but my gift works even better on vampires. Every now and then I would identify a gifted vampire. I had regular skin contacted with Aro's hands on regular basis, I had no secrets from him. Then every now and then, a coven that had a gifted talent, it was never very long until this coven or that coven was accused, or rather, evidence mysteriously turned up that they had committed some unpardonable crime. And then just before the coven was destroyed, Aro would claim that someone whose mind he read was particularly repentant. That vampire always had an ability was always offered a place among the guard and always accepted it. It happened so infrequently and irregularly that I never noticed a pattern until much later, and now I say it's no coincidence; Aro staged those situations and used the law of breaking the secret as an excuse."

Nahuel: "The witness is excused. Does the defense have anything to say?"

Renesmee: "No counter argument at this time Your Honor."

Several more statements were taken from several other vampires in the crowd.

Nahuel: "And the final charge of five is; attempted murder of Renesmee Cullen and unlawful accusation against the Cullen family. Renesmee Cullen, might I ask you to please take the witnesses stand?"

Renesmee: "Unnecessary your honor I have no statement to make."

Nahuel: "Very well. I ask the victim to please take the stand."

Tanya and Kate stepped forward.

Maggie: "The chair recognizes Tanya and Katrina of the Denali coven."

Tanya: "21 months ago, our sister Irina found a mate by the name of Laurent. He tried to become a member of the Volturi guard about 150 years ago, but he was turned away, not that he wasn't good enough to be a guard member, but because he was considered untrustworthy because he had briefly associated with Stefan and Vladimir. Circumstances led him to join James and Victoria's coven, it was only a temporary alliance of convenience but he eventually turned on them because they wanted to hurt the Cullen's because of Bella. It was a game to James. James bit off more than he could chew and his mate Victoria wanted to avenge James by killing Edwards mate Bella. Laurent came to Alaska and met with us, he learned our lifestyle, though he found it difficult and even cheated sometimes. He and Irina fell in love. Victoria found him and asked for a favor from him, he was kind enough to do this for her. Victoria was unaware that the Cullen's had left the area so she asked Laurent to scout the area to see if it was safe to attack Bella. Laurent was killed by the wolves when he tried to kill Bella. Irina found out and she wanted revenge. When she saw Renesmee while she was visiting the Cullen's so that she could reconcile, she thought Renesmee was an immortal child. And like a good law-abiding citizen she did not trying cover-up her family's transgression, she went straight to the Volturi and reported the crime. Aro had been looking for an excuse to acquire Alice and Edward for quite some time. The Volturi came under false pretenses but with a lawful excuse to obtain the gifted vampires that lived in the Olympic Peninsula. When it turned out that it had been a misunderstanding, he sought out flimsy excuses to obtain the gifts that he wanted to collect. Immortal children are frozen at the stage of development that they are bitten, they cannot learn, age, or grow, or mature. They are every liability to the secret; but that was the complete opposite for Renesmee's case, and Aro knew it. And then he tried to provoke the fight by killing our sister, the one who informed on the Cullen's to the Volturi on an act of good faith. She did not need to die!"

Renesmee: "Objection Your Honor. There is no loophole or legal technicality when I say that it was not Aro who ordered the death of Irina, it was Caius who gave the signal to the guard, it was Caius who burned Irina. True, Aro tried to cover it up by claiming that Irina's punishment was because she falsely accused me, but the blame for Irina's unlawful execution was purely Caius, and he has paid for it, with his life."

Nahuel: "Objection sustained. However, Tanya, your statement will be taken into account."

Tanya: "I stand corrected."

Nahuel: "The witness is excused."

There was silence as everyone waited for the next person to speak.

Nahuel: "Dare I ask anyone else here to step forward as a witness to give further complaints, or is there unanimous agreement from everyone here that we can end this trial now with a fair and impartial judgment towards the accused?"

There are some quiet murmuring among each other in the crowd. But no one else said anything or stepped forward.

Nahuel: "Very well. Jury, have you come to a decision now, or do I need to call a recess so you may deliberate?"

Maggie: "We are ready to make a verdict now Your Honor."

Nahuel: "Very well, will the six of you please cast your vote, it will be majority vote. If it is a tied vote, we will recess to deliberate for a tie breaker."

Maggie: "The accused has not told a single lie for this entire trial, I of all people admire honesty over past actions. I vote Aro is guilty on all charges, but should be given a second chance on probation, merited by his honesty."

Edward: "Aro is an evil dictator that cannot be trusted. I vote guilty on all charges."

Charles: "I vote guilty on all charges."

Alice stared into empty space, her eyes squinting in confusion.

Alice: "Aro's future is fussy with uncertainty. But on the whole, I vote guilty on all charges."

Erik: "By fair and reasoned argument, guilty on all charges."

Matilda: "By fair and reasoned argument, guilty on all charges."

Nahuel: "Very well. The verdict has been given, and it is unanimous, with the exception of Maggie's suggestion of a second chance on probation. Based on all the information given, the crimes that the accused has committed, the injustices, none of it can be taken back, none of it can be undone, none of it can be excused. On that note, it is my fair and impartial judgement that the accused be sentenced to…"

Renesmee: "Wait I have one more thing to add…"

**Author's Note: I ended the chapter in mid sentence, THE SUSPENSE! Hope you liked it, I tried to fit as many characters into my fan-fic as possible and other things. More to come. I love constructive criticism. Please review.**

**Loyalty to my fans**

(Keep reading for Chapter 8: The Happily Ever After, and keep an eye on my account for my new story, The Life of Renesmee Cullen)


	8. The Happily Ever After

**Author's Note: This is the conclusion to 'Meteor Shower'. I tried to fit it all in but, I'm stupid, I always want to make it longer. I like to feel I bring happy endings for everyone, to a whole new level. Enjoy.**

Chapter 8: The Happily Ever After

Renesmee: "Wait, I have something more to add!"

Renesmee interrupted Nahuel just as he was about to pronounce the death sentence on Aro, and Nahuel was too curious for his own good and decided that he would hear her out.

Nahuel: "Go on."

Renesmee: "I would just like to say, on a personal note, of Aro against me, and me against Aro, that I'm not trying to excuse my client from his crimes in any way. Because personally, I think, THAT MY CLIENT IS GUILTY!"

She had turned around and faced him and shouted at him in anger.

Renesmee: "He came here and caused trouble against my family, against me, and all of the other horrible atrocities he's committed throughout the centuries. Now, all of this stuff has already been discussed in this court here today, it's just that, the point that I am trying to make is that my client should get a sentence other than death."

Vladimir: "What? That is preposterous!"

Most of the people there shouted in indignation. They all had been expecting a punishment of death.

Nahuel: "ORDER!"

Everyone quieted down at the half-vampire man's courtroom authority.

Nahuel: "Renesmee Cullen. You claim you are not biased towards your client. You have heard the evidence against him. Why should I not sentence him to death?"

Renesmee: "Because I don't think that he deserves a punishment as peaceful as death. I believe that my client deserves to suffer. My client suffered an embarrassing defeat seven days ago, and with that he has been humbled. For a man like Aro, to be humbled is a step up; he is now a better man because of it, and I think that he can be humbled even further. And a proud man who has been humbled can't learn from his mistake if he is dead. Your Honor, before you declare Aro's sentence, I call for a recess so that I might deliberate with you, the victims, and the jury, my proposal for a punishment worse than death?"

There was quiet, and curious murmuring and muttering among the crowd. Nahuel thought and considered.

Nahuel: "Very well. Ladies and gentlemen, we will temporarily adjourn and we will reconvene in one hour."

All of the victims and witnesses went off into a quiet area out of earshot of the main crowd to discuss with Nahuel and the jury, what Renesmee had suggested.

Aro was nervous. He never actually imagined that Renesmee could get him off. But when she proposed that he suffer a punishment worse than death, he began to feel dread at the idea that he wouldn't die.

* * *

A short time later, the jury, Renesmee, Nahuel, and Aro's victims, all came back after they had discussed in detail Renesmee's ideas, and even cross-referenced a few ideas from some of the victims on punishments worse than death.

Edward: "This court will now reconvene."

Nahuel: "Thank you, Edward. We have deliberated on Renesmee Cullen's idea. We have all decided that it has merit. Aro of the Volturi, you are sentenced to a punishment other than death that is fair and civilized for you. While it will satisfy justice against you from everyone here. One; You are sentenced to an eternity of having yellow eyes; in other words, you may never drink human blood ever again."

Aro was in shock. He had had no idea what to expect but he had never imagined this; the taste and effect of human blood was one of the best things about being a vampire.

Nahuel: "Aro, word will be spread to as many vampires as possible and they all will be required to inform on the Volturi if any vampire ever sees you with red eyes again. Secondly, you are sentenced to a restriction on the use of your gift; you are no longer allowed to read someone's mind unless ordered to do so by another vampire."

Aro didn't know what to say at this, but at the same time he did have to admit, they hadn't sentenced him to death yet.

Nahuel: "And third, you are sentenced to a term of service towards the Volturi; you are sentenced to 4000 years as the lowest ranking member of the guard, with no possibility of advancement, ever."

Aro was furious. He knew Renesmee was right; death would've been preferable to this. This was embarrassing, and a huge indignity.

Marcus: "Nomads, spread word to the far corners of the earth that from this day forth, no vampire is allowed to kill Aro, except in self defense. Aro, you are free to move about the city of Volterra, and you may also leave the city to hunt animals. But you will adhere to your punishment to the letter. Any failure to do so, you will die. And consider yourself lucky."

Nahuel: "This court is adjourned. I thank you all for coming."

Marcus: "One more thing to everyone."

They all turned to look at the vampire king.

Marcus: "I would also want you all to spread word of vampire law. Nothing has changed. We of the Volturi will continue to keep an eye out for any suspicious activity around the world where it looks like a vampire or vampires is exposing the secret. As always we will respond to the infraction of the law in kind. I am also issuing an invitation to any and all volunteers that wish to come and live in the tower of Volterra with me, to become members of the guard."

There was an excited murmur among many of the vampires, and many walked up to Marcus and inquired about potential positions for the job.

Renesmee turned to Aro.

Renesmee: "Well, Aro."

Aro: "Yes Renesmee?"

Renesmee: "I am holding you to your side of our deal. I saved your life, so for the rest of eternity you will leave me and my family alone and never try and seek vengeance."

Aro: "But young Renesmee, you didn't get me off. I was found guilty and then you made my sentence worse."

Renesmee smiled evilly.

Renesmee: "That was not our deal Aro. The deal was that I save your life, that I kept them from killing you."

Renesmee then stretched her fingers out and touched Aro's forehead. She then told him what her intentions were from the start.

Aro: "You planned this from the start. Your plan the entire time was to get this worse sentence put on me. You knew they would never vote me not guilty from the beginning, no matter how well you defended me."

Bella: "Oh' come on Aro! Stop complaining! Will you try looking at the bigger picture for one second! As far as every single person here is concerned, death is the worst punishment, and you got off easy, and not a single person here is happy about it! So why don't you go back to Volterra, keep a low profile, and just try and live a quiet happy life with Sulpicia! And consider yourself lucky!"

The crowd began to disperse. Many people carried on separate conversations. Others headed for the woods eager to be on their way.

Marcus walked over to Aro.

Marcus: "Well Aro. I believe that it is time that we be on our way home now. But I do have one question. How did you kill Didyme without me ever finding out about it? How did you hide the evidence that it was you?"

Aro: "I gave Didyme secret instructions to go to the secluded meeting place. I took a route there, and when I killed her I followed the same route back and when I brought you to her pile of ashes I had you follow me on the same route I took, and all you knew was that I had found her and came back to tell you. By always using the same route each way hid my scent, and you had no way of knowing that it was me."

Marcus: "Barbaric, but clever."

Aro: "I assure you Marcus, killing her is not something I am proud of. She was my sister, and I loved her, and I know what you are going to say, 'I had a heck of a way of showing it', but I wanted to keep you from leaving so badly, and when I killed her, I cried over her pile of ashes with great despair, and when you turned suicidal, no one felt more regret and depression than I did, because it was the biggest mistake I had ever made, and I wish that I had let you both go, and that I hadn't been so jealous that she was stealing you away from me."

Charles: "He speaks the truth, Marcus."

Marcus was still disgusted at Aro. Though he had to admit to himself that he was moved that Aro could feel this way at all.

Marcus: "Thank you for telling me the truth."

Most of the Volturi guard were heading for the airport. Jay then turned to Marcus.

Jay: "My Lord, are you coming?"

Marcus: "I will be along shortly. I wish to visit with Carlisle for a couple of weeks. Felix and Demetri may stay with me. Santiago, until I get back you're in command."

Tanya: "Aro? Me and my sister need closure on a personal matter, and you possess the information that we require."

Aro: "Yes Tanya?"

Tanya: "Our mother Sasha? You read her mind before you burned her, so you know everything that she knew."

Aro: "Yes, I possess all of her knowledge."

Tanya: "We need to know, the immortal child she created? Who was he, that he was so important to her that she would create him in the first place?"

Aro: "His name was Vasilii. When he was human, he was her biological son. She was changed shortly after she had given birth to him. He was cared for by caretakers until she overcame the newborn madness. Then a plague swept through the village that the child lived in. He became infected, he was going to die, there was no way to save him. She knew the law against creating immortal children, but she so desperately wanted to save his life. She was wise and considerate, she thought of everything, she knew that once he was changed he would never grow up, he would never mature, he would not have a life, he would serve no purpose in nature whatsoever. She knew that for a baby, death would be preferable to vampire conversion. But she just didn't have the heart to let him die. She gave him a dose of vampire venom which cured his disease. She cared for him for 500 hundred years. Kept him in a deep underground cave. Brought him blood frequently. And like any loving mother, played with him every time she got away from you and your sisters. She was very careful. But then one day, she slipped up. She brought him out of the cave and took him to a remote secluded location to play with him. What she didn't know was there was a nomad passing by. He saw the red-eyed baby sparkling in the sun. He feared Sasha would kill him to protect her secret, so he came straight to Volterra. He took us to the location and we got the boy. We then went to find Sasha. We then went to find you. I read your minds and saw you were innocent. You know the rest. I'm sorry. Perhaps I could have just killed the boy and let your mother live, granted she would never create an immortal child again. But I did have to set an example, the rest of the vampire community needs to feel a sense of continuity, you understand."

The yellow-eyed Alaskans all stood together in quiet thought as they looked at Aro and meditated on his words.

Maggie: "He speaks the truth, Tanya."

Aro: "That is your answer. I hope it brings you the closure that you hoped that it would."

* * *

Back at the house, the Amazons were saying goodbye to the Cullen's.

Zafrina: "We will be great friends my Nessie. You will come and visit us in our beautiful rain forest?"

Renesmee looked up at her mother in response to the question. Bella looked at Zafrina.

Bella: "Of course we will."

Zafrina: "Good bye, and may we meet again soon."

* * *

Jacob and Seth were having a discussion with the Esper, Erik Morter.

Seth: "So, you can really hurl bolts of plasma energy?"

Erik: "It is just one of my many talents."

Jacob: "So, can you give us a demonstration?"

Erik: "I suppose that I could, but I can assure you very little good comes from such a gift. I only use it under the most defensive of circumstances, however I suppose it couldn't hurt."

Many people gathered around to see such an impressive show of extraordinary power. Erik looked at a boulder that was lying at the edge of the field. He held his hands about a foot apart from each other, and then a glowing mist appeared in the air around him and collected together between his hands, and a little miniature sun began to form, then he threw his hands forward as though throwing a basketball and the blast of energy looked like a bright red comet, and when it made contact with the boulder, with the sound of a loud explosion the boulder shattered into a million pieces.

Seth: "Holy, that was way cool!"

Jacob: "I was hoping I might see you in action some time?"

Erik: "Well, perhaps one day we will meet on the battlefield, on the same side of course. I must be on my way now. I have a wife and son to get back to."

Seth: "Oh, you're married?"

Erik: "Yes, for 10 years now. Usually children of Espers don't inherit their parent's powers, but my son seems to be exhibiting some extraordinary abilities. His name is Jonathan, perhaps I will introduce you to him sometime, but I must be on my way. Arthur, Matilda, are you coming?"

Matilda: "Yes, I will be along in a few minutes. You go on without me."

Arthur walked over to Erik and they both vanished into thin air with a flash of light.

Renesmee took Matilda's hand and spoke to Matilda telepathically.

Renesmee's thoughts: "_Would you come back and visit us again soon?"_

But rather than Matilda speaking aloud, Matilda used her own telepathy and Renesmee heard Matilda's voice inside her head, "_yes, I will come back and visit again soon, we will go to a movie okay, and even go shopping with your Aunt Alice_."

Matilda took off the fancy high-tech looking wrist-watch that she wore around her wrist and she placed it around Renesmee's wrist.

Matilda: "This watch is a highly-sophisticated multi-tool. It's a hologram generator, long-range subspace communication transmitter, short-range sensor array, high-intensity laser, low intensity personal shield, Internet, cell phone, GPS, the works. It will do absolutely anything, and everything, except tell you what time it is."

Renesmee: "It doesn't tell time?"

Matilda: "Yeah, er, kind of embarrassing really. See, when we built it, we packed it so full of so much stuff, that when we were done, there was no room for the clock. If you ever need us, simply hit the SOS button on the side and I'll be here in 25 seconds or less."

Both smiled at each other. Matilda stepped back and in a flash of light vanished into thin air.

* * *

Siobhan, Liam, and Maggie had left for Ireland.

* * *

The Egyptians had also bid the Cullen's farewell and Benjamin and Tia had promised to keep their eyes yellow from now on. Amun had asked Demetri if he would come back to Egypt with them, but he said no, and that his place was with Law Enforcement, but that he would visit frequently.

* * *

Seth and Tanya were French-kissing.

Seth: "I will miss you, my beautiful succubus."

Tanya: "I'll miss you my sexy Wolfman. I will be back to visit you in a few weeks. You focus on High School, all right."

Seth: "You got it."

The Denali's then took their leave.

* * *

Joham's daughters all kissed and hugged Renesmee, and promise to come back and visit her later. And then they took their leave.

* * *

Huilen and Nahuel said a pleasant goodbye and were on their way.

* * *

Marcus was talking with Carlisle when Edward, Bella and Renesmee walked over to them.

Marcus then looked at Bella.

Marcus: "Bella, I think that with your situation being particularly different from that of other vampires, most vampires have good reason for letting go of their human lives because they didn't really have much of any. You have a lot of human friends, you have two very loving parents, I think that perhaps your mother and father deserve to know the truth granted they can keep the secret."

Bella: "Well we already told my father part of the truth. But he only wants to know on and need to know basis, and my mother's a little fragile for our world."

Marcus: "Perhaps. But what about your mother, if she so fragile, than perhaps I don't think you should deprive her of you. You should visit her Bella. You see, I imagine Didyme being alive right now, and that she and I have children, and then grandchildren. I don't think that your mother should be deprived of young Renesmee here. As leader of the Volturi, I give you permission."

* * *

Charlie Swan had just gotten home from the police station. Sue Clearwater was on her way over to make dinner. There was a knock at the front door. 'That must be Sue', Charlie thought. He went and answered the door and it was Bella, Jacob, and all of the Cullen's along with another man.

Bella: "Hey dad."

Charlie: "Hey Bells."

Renesmee: "Hello grandpa."

Charlie was shocked. This was the first time he had ever heard Renesmee speak. She was less than a year old, though she looked much older but she spoke such a high clear soprano. This was another thing that Renesmee did that was disturbingly advanced to Charlie.

Charlie: "What's with the visit? Not that you're not welcome any time."

Marcus: "I am here to talk to you, Chief Swan."

Marcus stepped forward and shook Charlie's hand. Charlie felt the cold marble stone skin of Marcus's hand and knew he was just like the Cullen's, except…hmm, it felt colder, well below freezing, and something else as well; Charlie had come to know the Cullen's skin as marble smooth, like carved and sanded stone, coated in a glossy polished finish, as smooth as glass. Marcus's skin, though also flawlessly smooth, felt like it had been smoothed with a very coarse power-sander.

Charlie: "And you are?"

Marcus: "I am Marcus, of the Volturi."

Charlie smiled politely.

Charlie: "Is that supposed to mean something to me?"

Marcus also smiled politely.

Marcus: "No. But we hope it will at the end of this conversation. We are an organization. A secret organization. A police force. We enforce vampire law."

Charlie looked at Marcus with disbelief and confusion he then looked at Bella for confirmation.

Charlie: "Is this a need to know thing?"

Jacob: "Yes, this is a need to know thing. Charlie, you need to know."

Charlie: "What do I need to know?"

Marcus: "Chief Swan I am a vampire."

Charlie looked at him with more confusion and disbelief.

Charlie: "Vampire? You mean like…ok, I don't know anything about vampires."

Charlie wasn't sure how to respond.

Bella: "Dad, perhaps I could explain. You see dad, all of the Cullen's are vampires, and now I am one also, and before you say anything, just let us clear up all of the common vampire clichés. Vampires do not burn to a cinder in the sun, vampires do not sleep in coffins, in fact we don't sleep at all, we are not poisoned by garlic, we are not repelled by the cross, and staking us through the heart with sharpened wood does not kill us."

Marcus: "Actually, it was me that came up with all of that, 1500 years ago, and incorporated it into superstition."

Charlie was in shock, he still didn't know how to respond to this, and he was also appalled.

Charlie: "I suppose you guys don't drink human blood either?"

Renesmee: "I'll show you grandpa."

Renesmee then took one of Charlie's hands in both of her's and telepathically transferred into Charlie's brain all of her knowledge. Charlie was taken by surprise by the flood of memories and information into his brain, he saw Bella give birth, he saw Renesmee's first few days, he saw through Renesmee's eyes Bella using her vampire abilities, he saw Jacob imprint on Renesmee. He saw in Renesmee's knowledge, all the rules of vampire's, what they truly are, other abilities that vampires have powers, such as Alice seeing the future, Edward reading minds, Jasper manipulating feelings, and Bella practicing with her shield. He saw the Cullen's friends. He saw all the happy moments that Renesmee had with her family. And he saw the confrontation with the Volturi. The fight with Jacob and Santiago. He saw that the Cullen's and their allies had won. He also saw the death of Philip House, the youngest in the pack. He saw that Marcus was on their side, and that he was now the new leader, and that everyone was safe under his leadership.

When Renesmee let go of Charlie's hand, he was in awe. He looked at Renesmee with new eyes.

Renesmee: "Just one of my many talents grandpa."

Charlie: "So Marcus, you say you made up these false vampire rules 1500 years ago? How old are you now?"

Marcus: "Three months ago I was able to count 3352 years."

Charlie: "And how old are the rest of you?"

Carlisle: "I can count 365 years. Esme can count 112 years. Edward and Alice can both count 106 years. Jasper can count 163 years. And Rosalie and Emmett can both count 92 years."

The conversation went on. Sue showed up, and she and Jacob gave Charlie a long and detailed explanation of the Quileute legends.

Carlisle explained about the genetic compatibility between vampire sperm and human ova, and how on Edward and Bella's honeymoon they had no idea they could have a child, and that Renesmee was a miracle of life, and the best thing that ever happened to the family.

Eventually Renesmee yawned and fell asleep with her head on Bella's shoulder.

Bella said that she wanted to take her home. They bid Charlie and Sue a good night, and left.

* * *

A week later they flew to Jacksonville. They walked up to Phil and Renée's house. It was after nightfall. They knocked on the door. Phil answered the door.

Phil: "Bella? Bella is that you?"

Bella: "Yes Phil, it's me."

Phil: "You look different?"

Bella: "Actually that's what I'm here to talk to you and mom about."

Edward, Bella, Renesmee, and Jacob all entered the house.

Renée came into the living room, and was ecstatic at Bella's presence though she didn't immediately recognize her.

Bella: "Mom, I don't think you two have ever met. This is Jacob Black."

They shook hands.

Jacob: "It's a pleasure to meet you Mrs. Dwyer. Bella has told me all about you."

Renee: "Me too, for you. I did meet your father though."

Then Renee looked at Renesmee.

Renee: "Sweetie what has happened to you, and who is this young lady here?"

Renesmee smiled at her grandmother.

Bella: "That's what we're here to talk to you about. There is no easy way to say this, so we're just going to lay it out. Her name is Renesmee. I named her after you and Esme."

Renee: "Named her after both of us, I don't understand?"

Bella: "She's our daughter, me and Edward's."

Renee smile, but also had a look of shock on her face.

Renee: "You mean you adopted her?"

Bella: "No, I carried her inside my uterus from embryo to full maturity in 29 days and gave birth. She is our biological daughter, and your granddaughter."

Renee's mouth had fallen open in disbelief. What Bella had just said was impossible, but at the same time it was not the kind of joke Bella would play. Phil was also in shock.

Phil: "How is that even possible? She looks, maybe, three years old."

Bella: "Well mom, I'm going to explain this to you the best I can. Mom, the DNA in my body has undergone a complete transformation."

Renee looked at Bella with confused suspicion.

Renee: "I don't know what you mean dear?"

Bella decided to explain it the way Jacob explained it to Charlie, and the way Carlisle explained it to Philip's parents.

Bella: "Mom, you don't live in the world that you think you do. You believe that you live in a world of Science, a world of Mathematics, a world where nature is governed by the laws of physics, and yes mother, you do live in that world, make no mistake about that. But intermixed with that world, is a world...of magic...a world of strange and unusual things, a world of mythical creatures living out human lives in small towns. An uninhibited, wondrous, mystical world without rules, or limitations...where anything you can imagine is real and the impossible is quite possible."

Bella spoke with dramatic monologue.

Renee thought her daughter was crazy now. But why would Edward and Jacob be going along with this.

Renee: "You paint quite a picture honey, but what you're talking about is..."

Renee had no words.

Jacob: "Crazy, wild, outrageous, silly? I agree, because that's what I thought when I heard my tribes legends. Then it happened to me."

Renee: "What happened to you?"

Jacob and Edward looked at each other.

Bella: "Jacob possesses magic powers to transform himself into a giant wolf."

She just looked at her mother and let her statement hang.

Renee: "I will have to see it to believe it." she said in a disbelieving tone.

Edward smiled.

Edward: "Show him Jacob. No one is watching."

Jacob led everyone into the backyard. He striped down to his underwear. And then before the eyes of Renee and Phil, he burst forth as a giant wolf.

Renee and Phil jumped back in surprise.

Jacob transformed back and put his clothes on.

Phil: "Okay, I am impressed. How did you do that?"

Jacob: "It's a carefully guarded secret of my tribe. And only a few of us possess the gift. I am what you would call by myth and Legend a werewolf."

Renesmee: "He protects his tribe from vampires. Real vampires, not imaginary."

Bella: "And that is what me and Edward are."

Renee was shocked beyond belief. Vampire? Werewolf? This is all impossible! She thought.

Bella: "Feel my hands mother."

Renee felt the cold hard stone of Bella's hands.

Bella took out a stone the size of a softball. She crashed into powder in her hands, and in less than a second she grabbed a broom and dustpan and swept it off the floor. Renee and Phil were astounded by their daughter's speed and strength.

Edward: "What would you both say if I told you that I could read your mind?"

Renee: "At this point I'm not sure?"

Edward answered a few unspoken questions until Edward saw in their minds that they believed.

Renesmee: "And I can transfer my own thoughts and memories into your mind."

Renee and Phil looked at the amazingly beautiful little girl with awe as she walked up to them and put their hands in each of hers.

Phil and Renee were in awe as they saw the flood of memories enter their minds until they knew without a doubt that it all was true.

Bella looked at her mother and stepfather with patience, and she knew that she had just dumped an awful lot on to them.

Bella: "Mom I know that this is a lot to just put on you all of a sudden. But there is really no other way to do it except to just come out with it quickly like ripping off a band-aid. We originally kept this from you because I thought that you were to fragile for my world, and that I had to protect you. But to do that would have required you to never see me again, and the reason that we're telling you this now is because we want you to have your granddaughter be part of your life, and we also want you to know the truth and accept us this way, because nothing has changed, I'm still your daughter and I love you."

Renee looked at her daughter with curiosity.

Renee: "So, you are vampires?"

Bella: "Yes."

Renee: "But you don't burn in the Sun?"

Bella: "No."

Renee: "And you are transformed by a bite?"

Bella: "Yes."

Renee: "Poisoned by garlic?"

Bella: "No."

Renee: "Stake to the heart kills you? And where are your monster like foreheads and elongated canines?"

Bella: "Phil, has my mom been watching far too much, Buffy the Vampire Slayer, recently?"

Phil: "Ohhhhh, YEAH! She has."

Renee: "I saw in Nessie's memories that you only drink animal blood?"

Bella: "That's right."

Renee: "And you have super strength, and super speed, and skin stronger than steel?"

Bella: "That's right."

Both Phil and Renee had horrified looks on their faces. At first Renee was disgusted with her daughter for choosing this life, and for everything that she was. But then Renee's face turned into a wide excited smile.

Renee: "This is amazing! This is incredible! I mean, I always knew that the supernatural world was real. I never had a doubt in my mind for a second. I mean I never had proof but now I do, not that I would ever tell anyone. No, no, no, I mean, I know I've got to keep the secret, I mean I've watched enough sci-fi movies, I know what the government does to people like you guys. This is so exciting! Tell me more! I want to know absolutely everything!"

Bella was the one in shock now. Whatever her mother's response was going to be she never expected it to be this.

Bella: "Wait, you're okay with this?"

Renee: "I know what you're thinking honey and I have to say that I have always believed in the extraordinary. In the impossible. And if this is what has happened to my daughter, as long as you don't kill anybody, then I will accept you like this."

Phil was in shock. He had put up with a lot of wild and crazy from his wife, but this was unexpected.

Bella: "Phil, how do you feel about this?"

Phil: "This is a lot to take in for me honey, but if it makes you happy then I guess that I'm happy!"

Renee: "And we have wonderful news...I'm pregnant. Phil and I are going to have a baby!"

Bella was happily surprised.

Bella: "Oh my god! A baby! I thought you smelled funny."

Bella turned her head to the side and closed her eyes.

Bella: "Yes, I can't hear it's heart yet. It's not very far along. Two months?"

Renee: "Give or take."

And that was it. The response and acceptance of this had been far more than their wildest expectations and the family spent the next week talking. Bella, Edward, and Jacob told Renee every minute detail of the past 2 years what had happened. They told them about Bella first meeting Edward. Edward saving Bella from getting crushed by a van. Bella finding out that Edward was a vampire. Jacob telling Bella about Quileute legend on the beach. Edward saving Bella from a hunting vampire. Jasper almost killing Bella on her birthday. Edward breaking up with Bella. Bella seeing hallucinations of Edward and then riding motorcycles with Jacob. Jacob transforming into a werewolf. Bella going to Italy to save Edward from the Volturi who are the vampire police and enforce the law. Newborn armies in Seattle. The wolves and Cullen's fighting the newborns. Bella getting pregnant on the honeymoon. Renesmee being born. The details of werewolf imprinting. Renesmee growing up for the past 4 months, and then the fierce battle with the Volturi where the king was deposed, Marcus is now their ally, and that they had lost the youngest wolf in the pack.

They enjoyed their time together, and they all had to admit that everything in their lives I was just absolutely perfect.

* * *

Over the next few months there were four weddings. First came Sam and Emily, in mid March. Emily's cover story about her new face, that she had seen a plastic surgeon was bought by everyone who was not in on the secret.

* * *

Then came Jared and Kim's wedding in mid April. The Cullen's payed for everything for all the weddings. They also let Alice indulge herself.

* * *

And now in mid May, everyone sat for a very quiet and short ceremony for Sue and Charlie.

Marriage Commissioner: "Charlie Swan, do you take Sue Clearwater, to be your wife?"

Charlie: "I do."

Marriage Commissioner: "Sue Clearwater, do you take Charlie Swan, to be your husband?"

Sue: "I do."

Marriage Commissioner: "Do you have the ring's?"

They exchanged the rings to each other's fingers.

Marriage Commissioner: "Then by the power granted to me by the Port Angeles courthouse, and the State of Washington, I now pronounce you husband and wife, you may kiss the bride."

Charlie in his brand-new tux, and Sue in a simple white dress, leaned in close and touched lips briefly and smiled with their own happiness.

Marriage Commissioner: "Ladies and gentlemen may present to you, Chief and Mrs. Swan."

The reception party, that was done by Alice, was in full swing. Alice had not been allowed to invite anybody. Leah and Seth invited all of Sue's guests, and Bella and Renesmee invited all of Charlie's guests. They thought it would keep the guest list small, but they might as well just have let Alice invite the guests because Renesmee was just as bad, she invited everyone they knew. Sam didn't like the idea of vampires coming back into the area. Though the young children on the reservation had stopped transforming into werewolves, he feared that the werewolf transformations would start up again.

Charlie gave a small speech about his family's happiness. How Sue's late husband Harry Clearwater had been his best friend, and how he was sure that Harry would be happy with Charlie for taking care of his wife.

Under Quil's supervision, Renesmee and Claire had become best friends and would play together all the time.

* * *

Another month later in mid June, they had Rosalie and Emmett's wedding...again. Most of the guests at their wedding were from the senior class at Forks High School, as Rosalie and Emmett's wedding was strictly for the benefit of the people of Forks.

Rosalie liked the full set of vows.

Marriage Commissioner: "Do you, Emmett Cullen, take Rosalie Hale to be your wedded husband? To live together with her in a state of matrimony? Will you love her, comfort her, honor her, and keep her through sickness and in health, and to be forsaking all others, keep yourself only for her, for as long as you both shall live?"

Emmett: "You just asked me if I would take her as my husband." Emmett explained as a statement of fact.

Marriage Commissioner: "Did I? Oh, my most sincere apologies, slip of the tong, common mistake, could have happened anybody...it's actually not the first time that I have done that. Shall we try again?"

The Marriage Commissioner repeated the question only this time making sure to ask Emmett if he took Rosalie as his wife.

Emmett: "I do."

Marriage Commissioner: "Do you, Rosalie Hale, take Emmett Cullen, to be your wedded husband? To live together with him in a state of matrimony? Will you love him, comfort him, honor him, and keep him through sickness and in health, and to be forsaking all others, keep yourself only for him, for as long as you both shall live?"

Rosalie: "I do."

Marriage Commissioner: "Then by the power granted to me by the Port Angeles courthouse and the State of Washington I now pronounce you husband and wife, you may kiss the bride."

All of the kids from Forks High School cheered, believing that this was Rosalie and Emmett's first wedding.

Later that night, it was just a fact that it was happy endings and beginnings for everyone all around, and then just when they thought that there were no more happy endings, something happened.

Alice had never been able to see hybrids or werewolves before, but then, right out of the blue, Alice's ability to see the future had a moment of clarity, and as she looked at Jacob and Renesmee, she had a vision.

Alice's vision:

**Inside Alice's head, she saw Jacob standing on the beach of La Push. What appeared to be a twenty year old human woman with reddish brown hair, chocolate brown eyes, and pale pink skin, wearing Jacob's Quileute bracelet around her wrist and Bella's family locket around her neck, was standing beside him, holding onto his arm with her head laid on his shoulder. She was more beautiful than Rosalie. They were watching the sunset. They were smiling with complete contentment as though they didn't have a care in the world. Then Edward and Bella approached them and they embraced one at a time like a happy family.**

Alice smiled at the reassurance of what seemed to be a significantly more promising, definite future.

* * *

Edward and Bella were lying in the grass and flowers of their meadow at midnight under the full moon of a rare clear sky for Fork. They were naked (you can probably assume what they were doing, wink, wink).

Bella: "I love you!"

Edward: "I never tire of hearing that."

Then Bella stops and looks at Edward."

Bella: "Edward I want to try something."

Edward: "Okay, what is it?"

Bella: "A want you to try and read my mind, okay."

Edward: "But Bella love, I can't read your mind."

Bella: "Oh, I know, but I just want you to try to, okay."

Edward: "Okay love."

Edward concentrated, trying to break through the mental barrier that surrounded Bella's brain. Still nothing, just the same, blank, nothingness coming from her mind.

**( Song: A Thousand Years, by Christina Perri)**

_(The day...we...met...frozen, I held...my...breath, right from the start, I knew I'd found a home for my heart,)_

Bella concentrated and she tried to lift her shield right out of her own head like she had practiced with Zafrina. Bella then tried to think, she thought of her first day at school when she first saw Edward, handsome, beautiful, how magnificent he was, the first time she heard his voice, every time he saved her life, every time they talked, every night he spent in her bedroom while she slept.

_(Heart...beats...fast...colors, and promises, how to be brave, how can I love, when I'm afraid, to...fall...watching you stand, alone,)  
_

Bella thought of the day he left her to protect her, how miserable she was for months, when she saw him about to step in to the sunlight in Volterra, the day he proposed to her, their wedding day, when she walked down the aisle seeing that Edward was going to be hers forever, their first night on Esme's Island, Edward reading Renesmee's mind through her belly.

_(all of my doubts, suddenly goes away somehow...one step closer,)_

Bella remembered the flawless first moment of clarity when she first saw him after the burning fire of her transformation, the first time they held their baby together, the first night in the cottage, and the superior strength that they both felt as a team when they ripped Afton and Chelsea to pieces in the baseball clearing, and then afterwards at the reassurance that their baby was safe and their whole family was going to be safe and under the protection of half the vampire community.

Edward: "Bella! How do you do that?"

Bella: "I've been practicing"

Edward: "It was amazing, hey wait a minute, you were supposed to be unconscious during your transformation, you felt the fire through the whole thing?"

Bella: "Sorry Edward. The morphine doesn't work. Do you know why I lied?"

Edward: "Yes I know why. I probably would've done the same thing myself. But I wish you had told me anyway."

Bella: "It doesn't matter, it's in the past. And now you know."

Edward: "What do I know?"

Bella: "That no one has ever loved anyone as much as I love you."

Edward: "Well, there might be one exception to that."

Bella laughed at the blatantly obvious though she believed she loved Edward more then he loved her, not that his love for her was small.

Edward: "Can you do it again?"

Bella: "It's kind of hard, but I got time to practice."

Edward: "We have forever!"

Bella: "Forever!"

_ (I have died every day waiting for you, darling don't be afraid for I have loved you, for a thousand years, I will love you for a thousand more)_

And as they wrapped their naked arms and legs around each other, the Earth passed through a dense cluster of small space rocks, and as they the space rocks were completely disintegrated when entering they atmosphere, a thousand shooting stars appeared in the night sky. And Edward and Bella blissfully sank away into their little piece of forever.

THE END...

...Oh, who am I kidding? This is not the and of the story. Time will pass. The Cullen's will have many more adventures. They will face dangers, newborn armies, monsters, demons, aliens, new enemies, old friends, make new allies, and fight exciting battles.

**Author's Note: I know I went a little overboard with the unnecessary, but I couldn't help it. I hope you enjoyed my first fan-fic, Twilight Saga: Meteor Shower. I like constructive criticism. Please review.**

**P.S. I don't mind if there is fan fiction of my fan fiction, so I give permission and encourage my fans to feel free to write their own version of a sequel to my story.**

**Loyalty to my fans  
**

(Keep an eye on my account for the sequel)


End file.
